St Tropez Nights
by loveme2times
Summary: Graduation.Summer 2013.St Tropez with BOCD's A-List.The PC is going,duh.But separated.They had a fight but some made up while some didn't. M and C did, and so did K with D, and A is BFFs with O.They never mention the PC thru all high school.Til that summe
1. The Beginning

_'High School was definitely not easy. Especially Freshman year. We had just come back from our exquisite holiday around the world, hoping to start high school fresh and become the most popular kids in school like we used to be in middle school and before. But we found ourselves breaking what we worked so hard for. The Pretty Committee was officially over during the third semester of ninth grade. All because of Alicia Rivera's big mouth._

_She just couldn't shut up about Claire's pregnancy scare. Yes. Claire lost it to Cam in freshman year, might sound slutty, but she really loved him. And I understood.  
Alicia told somebody, and that somebody told the world. She didn't admit that she opened her mouth though. She just blamed Massie behind her back. Then when Claire didn't believe it, everybody started pointing fingers at everyone._

_Claire kept strong though. When the Pretty Committee broke up, she had to ignore those nasty cheerleaders making fun of her and calling her Baby Mommy. The jocks thought she was a cheap hoe so they all tried to get into her pants. She just ignored them and kept on suffering until she made up with Massie. They were meant to make up anyway, they lived under the same roof (basically)... They became so close it was hard to believe. Even closer than how Massie and Alicia used to be. They did everything together, and things started to get pretty good between them two. Claire started dating Josh, firstly out of revenge, but then she fell in love with him completely. Massie broke up with Derrington and started dating a few other guys, then settled down with Cam. Her first crush. Claire was definitely alright with it, since she got over him really fast. They were the two hottest couples in BOCD, and they looked even more perfect than Summer and Seth in the O.C._

_Alicia didn't make up with anybody from the PC. She just became the slut of the school with Olivia Ryan. They gave it to anybody who was a B-Lister + and asked for it. Alicia was less of a slut than Olivia though. That was just because she was so in love with Josh. But everybody knew that Josh and Claire were forever, and whoever messed with them was going to end up badly, and of course Alicia didn't want to risk it._

_Kristen started dating the soccer captain in BOCD, Derrick Harrington a year after he broke up with Massie. They just matched. They suited each other very well. After Derrick and Kristen got together, me and Kristen became really popular, and people had trouble on deciding who was hotter; me and Kristen or Claire and Massie._

_And as for me.. Well, I dated Chris Abeley for a while, I know, such a weird couple, right? Dylan Marvil and Chris Abeley? But I really liked him. And I also really liked being envied by so many girls. He then graduated and I broke up with him because I knew better than having a long distance relationship._

_Yeah, things have been hard for us for the first two years, but lately they have been better than good. Now that we are graduating and off to college, I really don't know how it's going to get better than this.'_

* * *

BOCD High School  
Graduation

"...High School could have never been more perfect for me. Even if a lot of unpleasent things happened, good things happened right after so it was all worth it. Now we're all going off to college, well at least most of us are, and I'm sure we are all going to have a blast. I hope you all have a fantastic time, and remember your High School day as your best." Massie Block said to her class and their parents. She was wearing an Akris Punto white goddess dress with a gold thin rope around her waist to make the dress look not too loose. It only had one sleeve which had a nice big knot on the shoulder which made it look even more Goddessy. The white had such a contrast with her tan legs, which looked really fantastic, and her hair was tied as really sophisticated chignon. She had it done by her beloved Jakkob and he definitely didn't disappoint her, or the public. Her make up was done by the fantastic Trina Yvonne from MAC.

Massie's Le Silla satin pumps started to click as she walked down back to her seat while everybody started clapping for her speech. Principal Burns thanked her, and started calling out names alphabetically.

"Layne Abeley" Principal Burns said. She walked up to get her diploma, wearing a cheap kinda goth white maxi dress from some cheap place, and smiled as she got her diploma. She called a few names out and then got to Massie BLock.

"Massie Block" Massie walked up and received her diploma. Then everybody came up, one by one.

"Cam Fisher" He was wearing a white dress shirt tucked in his Armani trousers, and smiled at Massie who was smiling back at him waiting for him to get by her side.

"Kristen Gregory" Kristen was wearing her Versace white short dress that made her body look a little bit more shaped than it was. She didn't even need to save up money anymore. After four years, her dad had become one of the richest men in Westchester again. Being a Gregory felt so good to her now.

"Derrick Harrington" He was looking as cute as ever. Super fancy, since BOCD had the tradition to dress the graduates as if they were getting married. White dress and gloves, and guy in tuxedos. He wiggled his butt and skipped upstairs and received his beloved diploma.

"Griffin Hastings" Griffin came up. He had emo hair, yet looked so hot. His blue eyes pierced and his skinny tuxedo trousers from Dolce and Gabbana had never looked sexier on anybody. He received his diploma and stood next to Derrick.

"Josh Hotz" Claire smiled as she looked at him walk upstairs. She was so happy to graduate with him as her boyfriend.

"Claire Lyons" She giggled, and walked up carefully so she did not slip on her Manolo Blahnik heels. She had a Temperley London pretty long white dress with a the top which was haltered. Her gorgeous blonde hair swifting. She saw her parents taking a picture with their old digital camera, but she didn't mind because the Blocks hired a professional photographer for this ceremony.

"Dylan Marvil" Principal Burns said after a few names. Her firey red hair flashed and stood out from her pale tan, and her super white Oscar de la Renta dress. She smiled at Chris who had stayed good friends with her after the break up and decided to visit her.

"Congratulations," Principal Burns whispered. She thanked her, and stood next to Julia Martins.

"Chris Plovert" He walked up, and received his diploma.

"Alicia Rivera" Alicia stood up and walked like her cousin Nina used to. She was wearing metallic blue heels, and a white Ralph Lauren dress. Massie rolled her eyes, and so did Dylan, Kristen and Claire. They all did without noticing.

"Olivia Ryan" She was wearing the exact same outfit but her heels were metallic red. TACKY!

After Principal Burns called out a few other names, she congratulated everybody for graduating, and everybody went wild with the happiness.

As everybody got out of the building, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory joined by Derrick Harrington took pictures together and smiled at the camera that The Daily Grind's fotographer was holding. Then Chris joined them as well.

Once they were done taking pictures, they sat by a few chairs.

"So It's Saint Tropez, baby!!" Derrick said wiggling his butt excited. "I can't WAIT" He added giving Kristen a peck on the forehead.

"Tell me about it" Kristen said. It was a tradition of BOCD's A-List. Every year, the A-list seniors that graduated flied to the South of France for a nice holiday in the beautiful place called Saint Tropez. They all stayed in a yatch with their friends, and spent their last summer together. They met the other A-Listers no matter if they liked them or not, and it was their last chance to get to know them better.

"Me either. Did you guys pack already?" Dylan asked. Chris was now gone back to her sister to take pictures with her as well.

"Of course! And we are all staying in Derrick's yatch yeah?" Kristen asked.

"Yes. And I needed to tell you that Chris Plovert is joining us as well. He needs somewhere to stay" Derrick said.

"Cool. So I won't feel like a third wheel" Dylan said kidding.

"We have that graduation dinner in the Country Club with the Gregorys, Marvils, Harringtons, Hotzs, Fishers, Riveras and Blocks. Let's go get ready" Dylan said. Even if the PC had a fight the parents still remained great friends, so it meant that they had to have dinner together. It was obligatory and nobody was allowed to skip it.

"Sure. Derrick? Do you want to get ready at my house or do you want to go meet your friends before dinner?" Kristen asked getting off the bench.

"I'll go meet Josh now. See you later babes" Derrick said kissing her cheek to say goodbye before he ran off to his soccer friends.

Kristen and Dylan got inside Dylan's red convertible Mercedesz and they drove off to Kristen's Montador 'palace'. Dylan had her change in her car so she could have easily gone to Kristen's before dinner. They decided to jump in the pool before getting a shower to get prepared.

They tanned for a while and then wet their feet with the pool water. The sun was sinking by now, and the sunset was on. The beautiful pinkish color was starting to come and Dylan loved it when she watched the sunset by the pool.

"I am so in love with Derrick, I'm not even kidding" Kristen said as she laid down on the pool's tiles. Dylan did the same and looked at the sky.

"I noticed. You guys are so perfect together it's not even funny." Dylan said.

"I can't believe we are having dinner with the Blocks and Riveras. After four years of avoiding them, we finally have to come to an end with this fued"

"We are going to have to get used to them. Don't forget they A-Listers as well. We have to confront them sooner or later, better sooner isn't it?"

"I guess..."

The Block Mansion  
The Spa  
18.00

They had an hour before they met their old friends and their parents again. It was going to be a first. Usually in those charity events their parents hosted, they could have gone out of it, but this time it was mandatory. They had to face them this time.  
Massie sipped her Moet from the bottle as she got massaged by the jacuzzi's water pumping on her back.

"To a new beginning!" Claire said lifting her bottle of fine red wine.

"To a new beginning" Massie echoed and sipped again.

"So we fly tomorrow morning, with the Block's private jet, and we will settle down in the Block's yatch named Sunshine with our perfect boyfriends, Cam Fisher and Josh Hotz! Could my life ever get more perfect? I got into NYU and I've basically got a safe place in that interior design company" Massie said proud.

"And what's even better is that I am going to come live with you in Park Avenue!" Claire said basically jumping up and down. Her initial plan was to start out college in Princeton, but then changed to NYU last minute.

"I know right! It's going to be perfect!" Massie said. She got out of the jacuzzi, and walked towards the sauna with Claire. They learnt in the past few years, that they couldn't take so long preparing themselves. So now they were basically professionals in getting ready and be perfect in less than an hour. Massie decided to stay in the sauna for thirty minutes and take a shower in ten. Put the clothes from the Massiequin on in less than five, and put make up on the other 5 minutes, so they had ten minutes to get to the Country Club, which was pleanty.

When Massie and Claire finished their sauna after exactly thirty minutes, their skin was glowing, and they felt flawless, they took a quick shower in the spa, then wrapped a bathrobe around and took the shortcut to Massie's room.

They opened the walk in closet which had the Massiequin and the newest Clairequinn, which she started to get as a Christmas present as well from Sophomore year.  
The Massiequinn was strutting a chic Dolce and Gabbana sleeveless white dress, which made it look like a summer night outfit. It had a blue/white/red line accross her waist and it added the perfect amount of detail that was needed. On the feet, the Massiequin wore a pair of navy and white pumps, and a Chanel red bag was hooked on her arm.

The Clairequinn instead was wearing an Abaete white strapless dress with a splash of black on the top part. It was a perfect cocktail dress and it made her look smart yet sexy at the same time. On the feet, there was a pair of Prada patent leather pumps and a BCBG red clutch on the hands. To complete the outfit, there were pearl earrings and a nice pearl bracelet on the left arm.

When they wore everything they planned to, they headed to the bathroom where they applied some make up. Massie put on some cream on, and a slide of mascara from Dior. Some eyeliner and a little bit of red lipstick from Guerlin.  
Claire instead went for the natural look and put just some transparent mascara, and some pinkish shade of lipstick from Chanel.

They got out of the house at exactly 18.50, and got inside Massie's silver Aston Martin. The Blocks and Lyonses were already there because they went to play golf straight after the graduation.

Five minutes later, the two gorgeous girls found themselves in front of the valet who took Massie's car keys and they walked to the restaurants. They were too early though, so they decided to head towards the ladie's room for a last minute make up check.

"Here it is... Our graduation dinner. Who knew it was going to be with our ex best friends and parents." Massie said brushing her hair with the Frederik Fekkai brush she brought from home. It was straight and it looked very perfect.

"Well, it's not going to be too bad, as long as SlutIcia Rivera doesn't pull my leg, it's going to be fine" Claire said knowing that Massie felt tense.

"Right. Of course it's going to be fine. And tomorrow? We are headed to South of France. It can't get better than this" Massie convinced herself. They walked back to the restaurant after ten minutes and saw everybody sat down in that reserved huge table.

Massie sat down next to Cam and Claire, who had Kristen next to her. Josh sat in front of her instead.

"Massie, Claire, you're late" Kendra said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Sorry mom, you can't rush perfection" Massie said feeling like a goddess.

"True" Kendra smiled unapproprietly.

"So. You guys are all heading towards Saint Tropez tomorrow, are you?" Mr Block said.

Everybody nodded excited. Massie looked around and saw Alicia Rivera dressed in a tacky Blumarine orange and purple sequin tunic. God, when did she become so trashy? Her style used to be good just a few years ago. Massie snickered at Alicia's style dont, and turned around to see what everybody else was wearing.

Kristen was wearing a Carolina Herrera baby blue silk polka dotted dress, and even if polka dots were so last year, it looked good. Dylan was wearing a Catherine Malandrino high neck silk dress, which was like a greenish blue color. It looked pretty nice with a brown belt around her waist.

"Where are you and Claire staying at Massie?" Nadia Rivera asked.

"In my yatch with Cam and Josh" Massie answered politely.

"Really? My Alicia is staying with the Olivia girl alone, I keep on telling her that she is going to feel lonely, but she won't listen to me anymore" Nadia complained. It sounded obvious that she didn't like Olivia at all.

"Mom. Stop it. We are going to be alright" Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"How about you Dylan? Where are you and Kristen staying?" Nadia asked ignoring Alicia's comment.

"We're staying in a yatch with Derrick and Chris Plovert" Dylan said.

"Oh, I remember Chris Plovert, you brought him home once didn't you?" Nadia asked Alicia, clueless that she was just confirming that her daughter was a slut. There had been stories going around about Chris P and Alicia, but he always denied them. Now that Nadia confirmed it, he was going to be so embarassed of sleeping with the school slut.

Alicia ignored Nadia, and sighed annoyed that there was nobody there to keep her company. Olivia was not invited to this exclusive dinner between 'friends', no matter how hard she tried to convince her mother to invite the Ryans.

Massie looked at Alicia pitying her patheticness, and went back to talking to Cam, and playing footie with him, she saw Claire actually having a conversation with Kirsten and decided to eavesdrop a bit, living in the same house as Todd Lyons finally paid off.

"Where are you going to after St. Tropez?" Kristen asked nicely.

"Me and Mass got into NYU, and it was the only place we got into together, so we decided to live in Massie's apartment in Fifth Avenue together" Claire said.

"Wow, you two got really close in these past couple of years." Kristen noted.

"Yeah, she's the best friend ever" Claire said. Kristen smiled politely, she knew what she meant. Massie could be the coolest friend ever. And could also be the worse bitch. "Where are you going to go?"

"Brown" Kristen said proud of herself.

"WOW!" Claire said.

"Thanks" Kristen said shyly.

"I guess all the work you did is finally paying off uh?" Claire said.

Kristen nodded smiling, and there was a deep silence for about three minutes. When Claire decided to finally talk again, and break the ice completely, Kristen decided to talk as well, so they both opened their mouth at the same time making the conversation more awkward.

"You go first" Kristen said.

"Ugh, it's nothing" Claire said. Massie knew what she was thinking. Because she was thinking the exact same thing. _What happened to us? _was the thing that bothered them the most.

A few hours passed and Claire and Kristen kept on having awkward conversations for thirty minutes and gave up right after. Massie listened to them and held Cam's hand, while Dylan ate whatever was in her plate. Alicia looked at Josh who was having a nice chat with Claire.

"We better get going. Our flight is at six in the morning, which is terrible. So we gotta go to sleep early" Massie said getting up. Cam, Josh? Do you feel like sleeping at my house so we can go directly to the airport?" Massie asked the two guys.

"What about our bags?" Cam asked.

"We go get them silly, and you leave your car at your house while your at it, so we all get in and go home with my car" Massie said planning ahead.

"Okay, sure. Josh has his things at my house, and we came with one car so it's going to be one stop only" Cam said getting up. He asked to be dismissed as did the other girls. They said bye to everybody, some for the last time, and some not.

"See you in Saint Tropez then?" Claire asked Kristen.

Kristen nodded and smiled. "Of course"

And they walked out to the valet parking.

The day after they were going to be in the South of France and it was going to be perfect.

* * *

**Wow. Long chapter. This is the first chapter to my new story! Yay! Kind of boring, because it's just the beginning, and yeah, it is going to get so much betterrr so watch out for my next chapter! and remember to review now that you've read, okay?**

**xoxo Loveme2times**


	2. Massie

**Hey, just wanted to say to KarleyBob that I never really read your story until I read your comment, and I definitely see the similarities, I actually got the idea from juicyqueen4life's Nantucket Summer. Just wanted to add that.**

**Enjoy!  
**

The Block Estate  
The Driveway  
Wednesday, May 10th  
05.00 AM

Massie saw the sun rising up to the sky. It was a beautiful summer morning. There were no clouds to be seen, and there was just a small, fresh breeze. She looked around herself. She was leaving for the South of France.. And it was going to be one of the last times she saw her house until she went to college. She caressed Bean's ears, while sitting on top of her Louis Vuitton suitcase, while Isaac put all of her seven suitcases in the trunk. She saw Claire joking around with Josh. He tickled her, and they looked like one of those perfect couples you saw in commercials and stuff. Her boyfriend instead, he was helping Isaac load the luggages in. Somebody had to, or else they would have never gotten to the airport.

Once everything was ready, the got inside the Range Rover and drank cappuccinos that Inez made for them, and ate a croissant with marmalade in it. It took them fourty minutes to get to the airport, and once they got there, they settled down, as if they were home, and waited for the plane to depart. Once it did, they ate some more breakfast and decided to play cards while they waited, then they decided to sleep. When Massie woke up, she logged on her computer, knowing that wireless internet worked in her plane. She logged on her AIM, and saw who was online. When she saw Derrick on, she double clicked him wanting to ask him when he was coming. Even if they broke up, they still talked to each other and it didn't feel very awkward.

**MASSIEKUR: Derrick**

**SHORTZFORLIFE: Hey Massie, what's up?**

**MASSIEKUR: Just wanted to know where you were? Did you depart to Saint Tropez already?**

**SHORTZFORLIFE: I'm on my plane right now**

**MASSIEKUR: Now way! Me too!**

**SHORTZFORLIFE: In your private jet?**

**MASSIEKUR: Yupp :). You? In Dylan's? **

**SHORTZFORLIFE: No, Chris Plovert's**

**MASSIEKUR: He had a private jet? I didn't know that?**

**SHORTZFORLIFE: Yeah, he does, but I must admit yours is way better**

**SHORTZFORLIFE: When are you arriving by the way?**

**MASSIEKUR: At 1 PM in NY time, 7 PM in France Time**

**SHORTZFORLIFE: Cool, I'm arriving just two hours after you guys**

**MASSIEKUR: Really? And where are you staying?**

**SHORTZFORLIFE: My yatch. **

**MASSIEKUR:Cool. Do you want to come over to our boat tonight? We'll have a nice dinner, probably**

**SHORTZFORLIFE: Can I bring Kristen?**

**MASSIEKUR:**

**SHORTZFORLIFE: Oh. Okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward. I'll come without her**

**MASSIEKUR: Sorry. I'm just not used to having her around anymore, it needs to happen slowly.**

**SHORTZFORLIFE: Understood.**

**MASSIEKUR: Oh, I've got to go. My hostess is bringing me some low fat Veggie Burger.**

**SHORTZFORLIFE: haha, have a nice flight then :)**

**MASSIEKUR: Thanks, see you later. Give me a call or something.**

Massie shut the laptop, and let the hostess put her tray on top of the table. She saw Claire in front of her who was sipping a Pepsi, and was ready to divore her Cheeseburger. Cam got a steak, and Josh got a steak as well.

"So, I was talking to Derrick on AIM" Massie said. "And I invited him over to dinner tonight"

"Oh, okay. Is Kristen coming with" Claire asked.

"Not today, maybe next time though"

"Your yatch is parked next to Nikki Beach, isn't it?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, kinda."

"That is so perfectly cool!" Josh shouted high fiving Cam. Massie smirked thinking about how excited they were getting over the fact that her yatch was going to be parked in a harbor close to Nikki Beach. Which by the way was the hottest beach in town, with also La Voile Rouge, Crystal Beach and Club 55.

"So, we need to unpack today so we won't do much. Oh, our French yatch keeper had our house cleaned, but we still need to buy the food, and toiletries, and that kind of shit. So while you guys unpack me and Claire will go to the supermarket and get everything we need."

"How are you going to bring everything?" Josh smirked, thinking that they couldn't do anything without them guys.

"We'll rent a car" Massie answered as if it was obvious.

"Okay then" Josh said disappointed.

The Airport  
Saint Tropez, Côte d'Azur, France  
May 3rd  
19.10

They rented a BMW silver convertible, and barely managed to put all the luggages in. Massie put her four Louis Vuitton on the back seat, where she had to squash in with Claire. And the other three bags were inside the trunk which luckily enough was big. Cam put his two bags inside, Josh put his three Gucci suitcases inside as well, and Claire put a green Benetton bag on the trunk and sat on top of another one.

"Why did YOU have to drive Josh?" Massie complained. Being stuck in the back with five suitcases in total wasn't very pleasant. She managed to squash in the two Louis duffel bags under her and Claire's feet, leaving her a hard suitcase which she decided to copy Claire and sit on and leaving place for a small bag in between the two suitcases that contrasted each other. A classy never dying out of style Louis Vuitton and a green Benetton.

"One. I wouldn't want to sit in the middle of those luggages which are not mine. Second. I'm a man, if I don't drive, I won't feel right" Josh answered putting his Rayban wayfarers on and putting down the roof.

"FRESH" Claire said.

"And this is HOW WE START OUR VACATION!" Cam said feeling the air in his face, his hair.

"SAINT TROPEZ JE T'AIME!!" Massie shouted in the driveway on top of her lungs. Claire giggled, and asked Josh to tune the radio. Queen. Don't Stop Me Now. She loved that song. It was sooo happy.

"JE T'AIME AUSSIE!" Everybody heard someone say. Massie turned around and saw this really tan and muscly man say out of the window while another man drove the porsche.

"Oh, Merci beacoup!" Massie answered happily, showing no fear at all. Cam lifted his eyebrow laughing at the situation.

"J'ai m'appelle Eric, e toi?" Eric said putting his arm out of the window trying to shake Massie's.

"Massie, Massie Block" Massie answered shaking his hand.

"Oh, Etes-vous américains?" Eric asked putting his tan arm back inside.

"Oui, e toi?"

"J'habite à Paris mais je suis Italien" Eric asked.

"Ah si? Da dove in Italia?" Massie suddenly changed language into Italian. Claire and the rest had no idea what they were talking about but they kept on trying to decode what they were saying.

"Roma, dove senno?" Eric said laughing. He did look Italian. Dark hair, tan skin. Strong features. "You speak Italian, French very well, madamoiselle"

"Yeah, I know. I was taught French in school, and I came to the South of France every Easter in High School and middle. Italian, I learnt it when I was a kid and I used to go to Italy every summer for two years in a row. I guess I never forgot the language, or never wanted to."

"Wow. Smart girl! Where are you guys staying?" Eric asked.

"Close to Nikki Beach" Massie answered.

"We hook people up with the best parties in Saint Tropez. This is my number if you guys are getting bored of Saint Tropez, give me a call, and I'll get you in the list to the best parties." Eric said handing her his visiting card.

"Wow, thanks, I'll definitely call" Massie said receiving the card.

"I'll be waiting then" Eric answered and winked at her. "A tout a l'heure!"

"Au revoir!" Massie said, and watched the red Porsche pass in front of their BMW and disappering.

* * *

FRENCH

SAINT TROPEZ I LOVE YOU!

I LOVE YOU TOO!

Oh, thank you very much!

My name is Eric, and you?

Oh, are you Americans?

Yes, you?

I live in Paris but I'm Italian

ITALIAN

Oh, really? Where about in Italy?

Rome, where else? (in Roman slang)

* * *

The Sunshine Yatch  
Saint Tropez  
20.50

"Here we are. The boat we are going to spend the rest our last summer in. Claire, Josh, Cam, meet Sunshine" Massie presented the huge boat to her friends. It was parked in a Harbor, where lots of other huge yatchs and boats were parked. It wasn't dark yet, and the sun was starting to set. The sea was sparkly, and the lights from the lamps made the sight look even better.

"Oh, my GOD." Claire said. "You told me it was big, but I never expected it to be THIS big!"

"It is pretty big isn't it?"

"Pretty big? It's HUGE. I LOVE it!" Claire said jumping up and down.

"Wow. So beautiful, let's get in!" Cam said.

Massie got inside the boat, and opened the door to enter inside, and saw the beautiful boat in the inside, which was just as beautiful. The deck was fantastic too, it was perfect to have a romantic dinner, and to tan.

There was a jacuzzi in the back, and a huge white bed looking couch, that was attached to the floor so it wouldn't fly away. Inside the yatch, there were five cabins. All of them decorated like royalty rooms, and it looked not only classy, but also very fresh. Josh and Cam put all of their bags out of the car, and brought them to the yatch three at a time. Massie put her things inside the Master cabin, where there was a huge bed for two, but could fit around six. She walked out of the room, and stood in the corridor which was like a balcony, and went downstairs where the first floor was. She opened the kitchen door, and saw Cam there checking that everything was clean, and also checking what they had to buy at the supermarket and writing everything on a list.

"Hey baby" Massie whispered on his ear, taking him by surprise. Cam was about to gasp, but when he realized it was just Massie, he kissed her soft lips.

"Hey" Cam answered.

"Are you writing the shopping list?" Massie asked.

"Yup"

"You look sexy" Massie tried to bring the flirty side of him out. She kissed him on his temple, cheek, lip, close to the ears, neck and finally lips again.

"Come on Massie, not now" Cam said. _GAWD,_ Massie thought_. Are you kidding me? Why does he never want to do it with me? We have only done it FIVE times in the past two years!_

"Are you serious?" Massie asked in disbelief.

"Come on, I'm not in the mood" Cam said.

"You always come up with some excuses? What is wrong with you?! Look at the athmosphere! We are in fucking Saint Tropez! Look outside, it's beautiful! Perfect place, perfect moment, perfect girl.. Everything is fucking perfect! Why don't you ever want to do it?"

"God! Massie! I just don't okay?" Cam said whining.

"Do you not like me anymore? Do you not LIKE doing it with ME!? " Massie asked. "Why can't you be like any normal guy? Other guys would DREAM about doing it with me!"

"Stop it" Cam said.

"Why do you always have to make me feel like crap?" Massie said nearly in tears. Why did he act this way? When he was with Claire he would have done anything for her. Now that he was with her, he acted like a complete ASS.

"Massie" Cam said holding her super thin waist.

"Enough" Massie said. She avoided eye contact with him, and walked away back to her room. She decided to change clothes, and put on a pair of Lacoste Gingham short shorts, with gingham blue checks. She then put a Vince cotton shell top, and a white James Perse cardigan. She slid on her yellow Fendi ballerina slippers and got out of the room. She decided to go for a walk and left a message by the table, and as she walked away from the harbor, she saw a familiar face.

"Massie!"The guy shouted out. He ran towards the beautiful brunette who was wearing her Wayfarers and hugged her when he got close enough to her.

"Hey Harrington"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, I will update soon, of course. And just to make things clear, this is not a sequel to Christmas in Aspen. **

**I'll update i pinky, as long as I get lots of reviews!**

**Next Chapter: Dylan, Kristen, Chris and Derrick's arrival. They stay in Derrick's yatch, and notice that Duh-Livia and Sluticia Rivera are staying in the same harbor too. Massie and Cam have some problems. Claire and Josh are perfect and Derrick is caught up between two of his most important loves in his life**

**Au Revoir, for now.**

**Loveme2times**


	3. Derrick

Saint Tropez  
The Harbor  
20,30

"Hey Harrington" Massie said happy to see him.

"Your yatch is close to here?" Derrick asked.

"Yup! Yours too?"

"Yeah!" Derrick noticed her reddish cheeks. She noticed that he was looking at her suspicious and looked away. She had done well to put on her Wayfarers. "Did you cry, Massie?" He felt worried. He never saw her cry. He didn't know she actually cried.

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Massie said all jumpy.

"Liar. What happened?" Derrick asked more than worried now. "Did Cam do something to you?" He was getting impatient now.

Massie didn't open her mouth. Afraid to say something she didn't mean. But he was growing more anxious to know, and if she didn't open her mouth, he would go to Cam and force him to open his.

"It's complicated." Massie said.

"It's never THAT complicated" Derrick said touching her arm slowly.

"It's a long story" Massie insisted.

"I have time"

"No you don't! You have to have dinner with Cam, Josh , Claire and me" Massie answered back.

"Listen. Tell them you're not coming and your meeting your French friends, while I just cancel with them. I'll buy you dinner and you tell me over it okay?" Derrick said. Or more like MADE her. Massie nodded weakly. She sent a text to Claire, while he called Josh five minutes after to cancel.

They walked around the town, and looked for a nice Seafood Restaurant. They stopped at one called Saint Tropez Poisson. It was not too fancy, and pretty loud, so they could talk about thing comfortably.

They went to the buffet, got some food, and once they were back, they started talking again about that issue.

"Tell me Massie. What did he do to you?" Derrick asked. "Did he hit you?! Cheat on you? What did he do?"

"It's embarrassing" Massie said shyly.

"Go ahead, we are pretty close no? You can tell me"

"Fine. He doesn't ever want to have sex. Ever. In that long time we've been together we had it only five times. He makes me feel like crap! As if he doesn't enjoy it with me and he makes me feel like I don't do my job well"

"Are you serious? He doesn't touch you enough? What is wrong with him?! Don't worry about it, it's not you, it's him! I remember, you were GREAT in bed" Derrick said comforting her.

Massie giggled and sipped her beer.

"I swear, YOU WERE GREAT" Derrick said.

"Thank you very much" Massie smiled.

"Well... so it's not going really well with Cam is it?" Derrick asked.

"I don't think so. How is it going with Kirsten?" Massie asked jealous inside.

" Okay I guess. She really likes me, maybe even loves me. But I'm not sure if I do" Derrick said.

"You don't love her?" Massie asked. Derrick shook his head then made a questioning sign with her shoulders "Did you love me?"

Derrick kept quiet, then nodded. Massie lifted up his head, and kissed him on the lips.

Derrick, kissed her back, then left a 100 euro note on the table, and walked out of the restaurant without taking his eyes off of his ex girlfriend.

Once they got out, they sat on the beach, where it was covered with white warm sand. It was night by now, and the sky was getting darker and the stars were starting to be brighter. They started to kiss, and soon, they started to take their clothes off. And then, she did what she hadnt done in what seemed like years.

The Harrington Yatch  
Outside on the Deck  
23.00

"Where is Derrick by the way?" Kristen asked.

"I don't really know, he mentioned something dinner, something, Massie, something etc" Chris Plovert answered as he was eating his last piece of sandwich, the only thing they had with them.

"Oh. Right" Kristen said jealous. She didn't want to show it, but she obviously did.

"Oh, God, Kiks, don't worry about it. They're probably just chatting innocently." Dylan said calming her down.

"Ugh. Whatever" Kristen said shrugging her worries off.

"Oh my God. Look over there. Is that Slutticia?" Dylan said looking towards the harbor. Everybody turned to see and when they found the Spanish used to be Goddess like girl, they all made a disgusted face. Except for Chris. He raised his eyebrows with curiosity, wondering what was under that tacky neon pink sundress.

"ALICIA!" Chris shouted out.

Alicia turned around and checked out who was shouting her name, she then saw the three aquaintances in the huge luxury yatch, and greeted them. Dylan and Kristen rolled their eyes not believing what Chris had just done. They didn't want to hang out with Sluticia freaking Rivers!

"Where are you staying Leesh?" Chris asked shouting.

"In that yatch, over there! It's called Ralph" Alicia answered back.

"Oh, where are you going now?"

"Just around, see you soon then?"

"Sure!" Chris said smiling.

Chris sat back down, and freaked out by the scary glares the two girls were giving. "WhaT?" Chris asked.

"Don't even bother" Kristen said to Dylan.

The Block Yatch 'Sunshine'  
The Claire and Josh Cabin  
23.30

Music was playing in the background. Pink Floyd. Wish You Were Here... Their favorite. Their song. They were looking for a song, three months after they started dating, and flicked around Josh's iTunes on shuffle. They decided that on the eighth click, that was going to be their song. The first one was Last Request by Paolo Nutini. It was a nice song but Claire said it was going to be an Omen because that song was about a break up. I Shot the Sheriff by Eric Clapton just didn't match... Eternity by Robbie William... Alright...Everybody Must Get Stoned by Bob Dylan... Pass. Yellow by Coldplay. Would have been perfect. Dont Cry by Guns n Roses... Not very appealing for Claire. Tears and Rain by James Blunt... and finally their decisive song. Wish You Were Here.. It was perfect because they were not going to spend the summer together that year, and they would have missed each other as soon as they went for their own way.

Josh came to Claire, who was lying on the huge bed reading Harper's Bazaar. He passed her a cup of Champagne, she accepted happily. She kissed him on the lips, and then stopped after a few minutes.

"I love you" Claire whispered in his ears.

"Me too" Josh answered.

"Not as much as I do"

"Says who?"

"I would do anything for you. Would you?"

"Of course. Just name it, and I'll do it" Josh said to her sweetly.

"Would you... Spend millions on my clothes?"

"Once I get my own money yeah, but right now, I would be able to spend just a few thousands" Josh said.

"Buy me an Island?"

"Of course."

"Go Skydiving with me?" Claire asked. She knew he was so afraid of heights, and wanted to see his reaction to her question.

"As long as you're there with me holding my hand"

"Sweet."

"Now I ask you" Josh said.

"Go ahead"

"Would you... Steal a car for me?"

"Yeah. That would be very exciting"

"Flash half of BOCD for me?"

"HAhahah! If I was in a desperate condition and it was going to be the only way for you to take me back, yeah"

"Wow. I should try that"

"Don't even think about it Hotz!" Claire said rolling her body towards him. "I love you a thousand times" she said kissing his lips.

"Je T'aime aussi" Josh said in his perfect french, then kissed her back.

The Harrington Yatch  
May 11th  
02.00 AM

Derrick tip toed back to the yatch. He was super happy, yet super worried at the same time. He had just cheated on Kristen, whom he thought he loved, with his ex girlfriend, whom he definitely loved in the past, and maybe still did now. He carefully opened the glass door, trying to not make any sound, and got inside a random cabin, that was not Kristen's. He couldn't go to her after he made love to Massie. It was just wrong for him to. And plus he would have recognized Massie's perfume straight away, she was her ex best friend, and she knew whom the Chanel N.19's springy smell belonged to. He rolled towards a bed, and fell asleep with the thoughts of the shit Kristen was going to give him the day after haunting him.

MORNING

Derrick woke up at nine, and saw Kristen, Dylan and Chris making pancakes to celebrate their first day in Saint Tropez. He was wearing the clothes he wore when he got out the day before, and looked really hangover.

"Where have you been?" Chris asked smiling while setting up the table.

"Sleeping"

"No, before that. When did you come back?" Chris asked. Kristen looked anxious to know as well.

"I actually didn't go eat with Massie and people, I was walking, and I met few mates from California" Derrick said.

"Good" Kristen said relieved. "So. Get ready then come eat, you look like a total mess darling"

Derrick obeyed and walked to the bathroom. He turned the water on, took his clothes off and started to brush his teeth. He looked himself at the mirror and didn't see confusion in his face like he really felt inside. He saw a normal guy, with huge bags under his pretty eyes, and toothpaste in his mouth. He spit on the sink, and got inside the shower box.

Once he did everything, he put on a white towel around his waist, and some deodorant on his armpits. He got inside his cabin, and put on a pair of Hugo Boss board shorts and a white simple Armani white tee shirt. He slid on his flip flops from Lacoste, and finally sprayed some Acqua di Gio perfume. When he got out of the cabin, ready, he went to the deck so he could have breakfast. Dylan was getting ready, and Kristen was just about to get ready as well. Chris was doing the dishes, as Derrick bit his pancakes.

"So. Today it's Nikki Beach, yeah?" Chris asked.

"Yup. And, yeah, I need to get my VIP membership black card. It's somewhere in the living room. My mom told me that it was next to my dad's cigars or something. "

"Oh, cool. Wait, the black card is the best one right?"

"Yup. There's the gold one, platinum and black. Black you get all the privilages the gold and platinum get, as well as 5 guests allowed with me"

"Coolio,"

"But when are we buying food?" Derrick said.

"Like at four"

"Okay then"

Kristen and Dylan came out of their cabin, wearing their bikinis under their easy to take off clothes. Kristen had her Burberry bikini under her probably father's huge white tee shirt and a nice beachy hat with a pair of Gucci Sunglasses. Dylan instead was wearing a midnight blue Calvin Klein bikini with a yellow sundress on top.

"Ready to go?"

The Block Yatch 'Sunshine'  
The Harbor, Saint Tropez  
11th May  
11.00

"Get out already! You know how full Nikki Beach gets!" Massie shouted out at Josh and Claire who were fooling around and taking a real long time to get out of the freaking boat. Claire smiled, and walked out of the yatch, as Massie locked the door and turned the alarm on.

She got out of the yatch, and joined Cam, Josh and Claire who were walking towards the famous, luxurious beach. Massie owned the black VIP card, and Josh owned the Platinum one, so they were set up pretty well, they had access to the beach whenever, and wherever. They decided to walk, because it was so close, and got there in ten minutes.  
Once they were there, they saw the beautiful people everywhere, tan, fashionable, super hot bodies, and they just felt like they blended in the crowd.  
Massie, Claire, Josh and Cam got four reserved deck chairs that turned to beds, and they bought a few drinks and sandwiches. Josh and Cam went directly to the pool while Massie and Claire decided to put on some sunscreen on, have a cocktail, suntan, then jump in the pool or maybe get inside the sea.

"So. It's us two now. Question one. When did you get back home and where on earth were you!" Claire asked putting her Rayban aviators on.

"Okay. I can't keep this secret anymore"

"What that you and Cam don't do it in AGES?" Claire asked. Massie looked at her with disbelief. "Cam told us when you yesterday at dinner"

"And what did he exactly say?"

"That you guys don't fuck from a long time" Claire said. "No explanation given"

"Fucker"

"I don't know, maybe he has family problems and he is too depressed to do it"

"He would have told me don't you think? And I didn't do it with him for over seven months"

"Jesus"

"I know."

"So what did you have to tell me?"

"You know yesterday... After I fought with Cam..I went out right?" Massie started. She nodded. "Well on my way I met Derrick."

Claire started to get even more worried now that she mentioned Derrick's name. "Jesus Massie what did you do?"

"We had dinner... Then we talked about Cam, then about love, and then we ended up kissing, and later we did it in the beach"

"What?! You did it with D!?"

"Don't judge me Claire, really. Don't. You'd be the last person whom I'd expect to judge me"

"I am not judgin you Massie. Of course I'm not. I would never. I know that I'm not better, and that your human and you make mistakes too. But Cam seems to love you"

"He has a funny way to show it. And I don't consider Derrick a mistake. I think I still love him"

"YOU DO?"

"Yeah"

"Shit. But seriously... Break up with Cam if your sure that Derrick is the one for you"

"I'm not sure yet. Derrick is with Kristen...And I am a homewrecker!" Massie freaked out. She started biting her lip, and drinking her Mojito like water.

"Massie.. Chillax." Claire said. "If you really love him, don't regret it."

"I am nawt!" Massie shouted in denial.

"Of course not. Not relax. We are in freaking Saint Tropez right?"

"True. You've got a point"

"Drink up. Let's tan some more then jump in the pool"

**DERRICK POV**

"The weather is freaking fantastic!" Chris shouted out once we got into Nikki Beach.

"Agreed" Dylan said.

"Oh look! Aren't those Massie and Claire? Let's go say hi!" Kristen said. As soon as I heard the name MASSIE, I turned around and looked for her. That beautiful creature. As we walked towards the two amazing looking girls, I tried my best to look the greatest I could.

"Hey guys! You guys in Nikki Beach as well?" Dylan asked the two girls.

"Oh my God, Hi!" Claire said surprised. Massie smiled awkwardly. I kept on staring at her.

"Hey Massie, whats up" I suddenly said.

Massie pretended to not hear, and immediately changed subject. "So Kristen. How do you like St. Tropez?"

"It's pretty awesome I guess. So beautiful"

"It is isn't it"

I stared at her. Why did she ignore my fucking question 'what's up' answering doesn't harm anybody! 'pretty well thank you' would have been better than just ignoring me. I stared at her for another five minutes and realized that she didn't want me anymore. It was just a stupid one night stand for her. I took my hand out of my pocket, and touched Kristen's hip slowly, the way Massie loved. Kristen smiled at him, and wrapped her arm around his waist. He saw Massie glaring at Kristen, but ignored it. If she ignore HIM she did not have the right to still be jealous.

"We'll go to our place, talk to you later?" Dylan said.

"Sure. We must have a dinner party all together tonight? My yatch? It's the Sunshine... close to yours. At eight would be perfect"

"Great. It's done" Dylan said.

"Done" Claire went along with the game they used to play in seventh grade.

"Done" Kristen continued.

"And Done" Massie finished. They all burst out laughing, and soon after separated.


	4. Claire

**Et Voila**

Around  
Saint Tropez. France  
17.00  
11th May

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Claire shouted at Josh who was driving the silver BMW convertible they rented at the airport as soon as they got out of the plain. Josh stopped, scared of Claire, and made everybody bump their heads to something. "Supermarket!" Claire shouted even happier.

"TRUE! You're a genius Claire! You've got the eyes of an eagle!" Massie said happy to have finally found a supermarket in the neighborhood. They had been looking for over half an hour now, and it was getting boring. "Park right now, Hotz"

Josh parked the car, and the four got out of the car, locked it, and got inside the supermarket. They got a shopping cart since they expected to buy everything they needed for the next days maybe weeks. "Let's separate. Me and Josh, we'll pick the food, and Massie and Cam you can buy the toiletries and etc.. Everything that is not food" Claire said.

"Yeah. Problem. I don't know anything about food." Josh said.

"True. Cam, it's us two then. Massie you can go with Josh if you dont mind"

"Okay" Massie agreed, then walked towards the shampoo section straight away.

Cam smiled at Claire, and went to the vegetable section. "We have GOT to buy romaine lettuce. Then avocados, potatoes, tomatos, crouton, and eggs to make my speciality: The Claire Ceasar Salad"

"Oh, I remember that. I used to love it"

"Yeah. I love it too. You can go get the fruit. MUST BUY: Mangoes, Bananas, Peaches, blueberries, watermelon, oranges, melon, pineapple, apple, pear, strawberries and cherries. Massie and I can't live without those. If you wanna buy more, do so. But those are a MUST. Here's the list, I wrote it down just in case" Claire said. He grinned, and went his way.  
When Claire bought her things for the Claire Caesar, she put everything in the cart. She helped Cam putting everything in, and they walked towards the meats section.

"You're going to cook tonight, right?" Claire asked.

"Yep."

"What are you planning to cook?"

"I don't know... Steak? Shall we have a barbecue?" Cam asked.

"That would be nice"

"T-Bone steak, yeah?"

"Great" Claire agreed. He took the best looking pieces of meat he could find then added it to the cart.

"Also, let's buy chicken, and fish" Cam said. If they ate just meat the next days they would have become obese. He put everything in, then they went to buy some pasta. They bought some Barilla fusilli, farfalle, penne, spaghetti, and lasagne. Then they bought tomato sauce, rice, and tuna.

"Don't forget the baguette! YUM!" Claire said getting a fresh just made baguette from a box.

"And peanut butter for me and Josh. Grape Jelly, Mayo, Ketchup, Olive Oil, Vinegar. Oh, shit, sugar, salt, flour" Cam said as he got all of those things one by one from the shelves.

"And cookies for breakfast," Claire added throwing in chocolate chip cookies. "And of course, Milk. Butter, Parmigiano Cheese, and low fat yogurt.

As they got into the juice, and drinks section, they bought apple, pear, and peach juice, ice tea, lemonade, 5 packs of 3 Pepsi cans, same with Sprite, then some Hagen Dasz icecream of every flavor. Coffe, Twinings tea, a whole stack of Heineken, Peroni beers, and a few Chianti wine bottles, and other five random expensive wines, and to finish, they bought two champagne bottles. When they were done, they met Massie and Josh next to the paying place. The two put everything in the cart, and payed soon after since there was no queue. They paid around 300 Euros, and loaded everything in the car trunk. Once they were done, they drove back to the harbor, and unloaded everything in ten minutes.

"Me and Claire we'll take a quick shower, then clean the deck up, and do the table, Josh and Cam, you put everything in the refrigirator, and Cam you start cooking ASAP. We have exactly one hour until the guests come, and everything shall be nice. Oh, and dress nicely. Just in case you don't remember the dinner party has a code. Which is, dress nice. Cam you can wear the armani button down I bought you, and shorts or something. Claire, wear a day dress or something, nothing too worked up." Massie told us. Claire nodded, and so did everybody else, then they started doing what was asked.

Claire took a shower, dried her hair, and put some make up on. When she got inside the cabin she wore a Madison Marcus cubist print mini dress in turquoisish green, and yellow, then slid on her favorite Gucci Horsebid Mid Heel brown slides. She got out, and saw Josh getting two Evian water bottles out, and pouring it in two expensive crystal water pitcher. Then got a Chianti wine bottle out.

"Hey. Did Massie get out?" Claire asked.

"Yup. She's cleaning the table in the deck" Cam answered. Claire nodded then got out to the deck, and saw Massie putting the dinnerwear in the table. She put golden plates from L'Objet, and knives, forks from the same brand on top of the Kim Seybert placemats. Then, two glass cups for each, one for water, and one for wine.

"Hey, do you need help?" Claire asked.

"Nope, I've got it" Massie answered.

"I'll go make my salad then" Claire said getting back in. She got back in, made the salad, and waited for the guests to come.

The Sunshine Yatch  
The Deck  
20.10

"Hey!" Dylan greeted the two couples who were waiting for them. "Sorry we're late, we kinda lost track of time while we were getting ready. You have no idea how much time Derrick takes to get ready"

Claire lifted her eyebrow and looked at Derrick afraid to giggle. He was dressed nicely though. He was wearing a Polo Ralph Lauren Military, kinda Safari color cotton button down shirt, with a pair of Diesel denim shorts on the bottom. His hair looked clean, and he smelled of Acqua di Gio.

"Well, it definitely paid off, you look GOOD" Kristen said hugging Derrick. Kristen was wearing a Vena Cava Honeycomb high neck dress in chiffon with a thin black waist belt.

"You too baby" Derrick said kissing her forehead.

"Your yatch looks really good you know? The candles are so beautiful" Dylan complimented.

"Yeah, they are aren't they? The smell makes the mosquitos go away, so we won't have camp legs the day after" Massie said.

"Cool."

"Shall we go eat then?" Cam said.

"Sure"

They all sat down, and started eating the steak Cam cooked just a few minutes before. Claire sat next to Josh, and giggled with him 24/7.

"Remember that time when Massie was obsessed with Chris Abeley? Then HE started liking her?" Dylan said while they were talking about the past.

"Who doesn't! And Derrick thought that she liked him back, and called her immature!" Kristen continued.

Claire giggled, while Massie tried her hardest too. Things were getting even awkwarder now between Derrick and Massie. "And remember when Alicia and Josh were going out? Seriously, they were actually cute in middle school, but now I can't imagine Josh with anybody else but Claire" Chris said. Awww.

"Derrick and Massie used to be very cute too. That couple used to make me so jealous of their perfection. He'd say the most romantic things, and sometimes I wished I was Derrick's girlfirend" Claire said

"I wanted to make an announcement" Cam said standing up and hitting his cup with a knife to make a ringing noise to get the attention. "I wanted to say... That Massie Block. I LOVE YOU. No matter how much I don't seem to, I do. I swear. To prove this, I'm going to ditch Harvard, and say hello to Columbia! Just for you baby, just for you" Cam said.

Massie remained with her mouth open, and so did Claire. Such a cute thing to do. Giving up the best University in America, just for the love of his life. Derrick looked at Cam weirdly. Derrick was going to go to Parson's school of Design because he wanted to design cars, so that meant that Derrick, Massie AND Cam were going to be in the same town.

"Hey man, really? How do you feel about staying at my house if you have nowhere to stay" Derrick said. You know what they say 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'.

"Dude, that's so nice! I'd love to!" Cam answered happy.

Massie looked at Derrick like 'what the fuck are you trying to do?' and Derrick just smiled.

"I'm going to get some more wine" Massie said, and looked at Derrick, hinting him to volounteer to come with her.

"I'll help you choose!" Derrick said fast. As they got in inside the kitchen, Massie carefully locked the door, hoping they won't notice so they won't ask why she did that.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Massie asked immediately Derrick.

"Well, he needed someplace to stay, i have my own apartment"

"NO REALLY"

"What are YOU doing Massie? Ignoring me? Do you want to be stuck in a non working relationship forever?"

"Shut up, you have no right to talk to me this way!"

"Yes I do. I am involved in this mess, and that means I have the right to criticize anything about it"

"He LOVES me" Massie said.

"I love you too Massie"

"And you also love Kristen"

Derrick shrugged.

"He dropped out Harvard and got in Columbia just for me Derrick."

"SO? It was his decision!"

"He loves me enough to risk his future!"

"I do too!"

"If you love me so much, would you do anything? Like break up with K just for me today?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it" Massie said, she got the Chianti out of the wine cellar, and walked back outside.

The Sunshine Yatch  
12th May  
08.00 AM

"Waking up time!" Claire shouted out inside Massie's and Cam's cabin.

"Wake up yourself!" Massie said without knowing what she was saying exactly.

"I'm already up."

"Then wake Josh up! We wanna get some effing sleep here!"

"Josh is up, making waffles"

"Who cares! Why do we have to wake up so early?" Massie asked pissed off.

"We are going on a trip to PARIS, baby!" Claire shouted all excited.

"WHAT? Since when?"

"Me and Josh were thinking... We are going to have so much time in Saint Tropez. Why not visit Paris while we're at it?"

"You serious? Paris?"

"YUP! Flight is in an hour and a half!" Claire mentioned.

"SHIT!" Massie said getting up. "Cam, wake up! We're going to Paris!"

Massie got up as fast as she could, and rushed to the toilet. "CLAIRE! Can you be a doll and quickly put a few sundresses in my Louis Vuitton with everything essential, make sure to pack everything in only one bag"

"Okay!" Claire said, Massie's cellphone beeped.

"Oh, and do you mind getting that too?"

Claire got Massie's Armani phone, and read the message first checking that it was appropriate enough to read out loud.

_Massie. It's D. I did it. She was devastated. Do you believe me now? How much I love you? Where are you guys going? I see Josh loading a few bags inside his BMW. Answer ASAP_

"Massie..." Claire said giving her phone to Massie. Massie stared at her weirdly, trying to uncode Claire's expression. She got the phone and read the message herself.

"What happened" Claire asked when she was done. She closed the bathroom door, and waited for her to answer.

" He told me he loved me yesterday. I told him to prove it. He dumped K." Massie explained. Claire made a shocked face, feeling bad from Kristen. "And he expects me to do the same for Cam. I can't do this Claire! After what he announced yesterday I can't!"

"How about... We just get away for a few days.. Leaving the guys in Saint Tropez? Screw Paris. Let's go to Rome!" Claire said.

"What about the tickets?"

"Please, as if we already reserved them! We just checked the time, we were going to buy them in the airport." Claire said giggling.

"So Rome it is then" Massie said smiling. She loved Claire. Always came up with the right things to say or do.

"Get ready, I'll tell Josh the change of plans" Claire said. Massie nodded, and got back to prepare.

Claire walked out of the bathroom, and went to Josh outside the yatch.

"Hey Josh. Change of plans!" Claire shouted out.

"What? Why?" Josh said disappointed.

"Sorry, I know how much you wanted to go, but Massie needs to get away for a while... It's just me and Massie to Rome. I'll promise I'll make it up to you once we come back"

"Alright. Me and Cam we'll just play around in here then" Josh said.

"Thanks for understanding" Claire said. She kissed his lip, and he kissed her forehead.

"I'll drop you off at the airport then" Josh said. He was such a perfect boyfriend.

Fiumicino Airport  
Rome, Italy  
11.30 AM

Massie Block, and Claire Lyons got off the plane from Nice to Rome, and collected their bags, which took nothing because they were in first class. They got out of the messy airport, and took a cab to the center of Rome.

"So. We could stay at the Exedra Hotel. You have to see it, it's gorgeous, I used to go there everytime I came to Rome. It's so huge, and so like classy and elegant" Massie said.

"Oh, I've heard about it. Is it the one that basically takes up a whole subway station?" Claire asked.

"Exactly that one." Massie said. "Then we could... Go shopping? Via Condotti, is like a dream. We'd have to take the subway though, to get there fast. No matter how much I hate it"

"Come on, they're not that bad" Claire said.

"Whateves. Then we could have some lunch at... I don't know, somewhere. Then, meet some of my Italian friends, if you don't mind? They're great people!" Massie said.

"Of course I dont mind!" Claire said.

Suddenly the taxi stopped in front of a huge hotel. It was beautiful. Elegant, super fancy. The doorman opened the cab for the girls, and helped the taxi driver to get the suitcases out of the trunk. Massie paid the driver, and tipped the doorman, they got inside, and checked in.

"You are... Miss Massie Block?" the receptionist said.

"Yep"

"Okay, and you booked the Junior Suite for five days"

"That's right"

"Here are the keys, it's in the fifth floor, elevator is over there, on your right, have a nice stay."

Back in Saint Tropez  
The Harbor  
11.40 AM

"Where is SHE" Derrick asked Josh who had just got out of Massie's yatch.

"Woah, Derrick. What's up?" Josh asked.

"Where is Massie?!"

"I just dropped her off at the airport with Claire? Why do you want to know so badly?" Josh said.

"Where to?" Derrick asked.

"Tell me why do you need to know so bad? What's going on!" Josh replied.

"Just tell me where she was headed to?"

"You tell me why the fuck you need to know?" Josh asked. Derrick avoided eye contact, and looked at the crystalline sea. "Oh my God. Are you Fucking her?" Josh asked now understanding everything that was going on. His break up with Kristen. The awkward stares during the dinner party. Massie's sudden urge to leave the country... Everything was starting to make sense now. "Oh, my, God. You are" Josh said.

"Shhh. Swear to not tell around. I need to see her. Where the fuck is she?" Derrick whisper shouted at Josh pulling him to a shadowy corner.

"Did you hear what Cam said to her last night?! He loves her to death!" Josh said preoccupied about Cam's reaction if he found out. "He'd be devastated if he found out!"

"Then why does he make her feel like crap and rejects her in bed?" Derrick answered.

"Fuck if I know."

"I love her Josh. More than Cam does. More than anyone. Now would you like to tell me where on earth she is?" Derrick said.

"Nah."

"What? Why!?"

"I'm coming with you" Josh said pushing Derrick's shoulder friendly. "I miss Claire already." Derrick laughed, and headed towards the silver BMW to get to the airport.


	5. Josh

Grand Hotel Plaza Roma  
Rome,Italy  
13th May  
10.00 AM

Josh woke up in the huge Classic Room of the Grand Hotel Plaza of Rome. He was in Rome. The Eternal City. He had never been in Rome,to tell the truth. He went to Milan once though. To the Rolling Stones concert with Griffin, but he stayed there for just a night, then headed back to London where he was expected to be by his parents. He got out of the bed, and walked out of the room and headed to the balcony. He saw the beautiful Via del Corso, the main shopping street of Rome. The weather was perfect, sunny with no clouds and a cool breeze. He looked down and saw a few italian girls laughing and drinking cappuccinos. They were all very beautiful, dark hair, some of them light, fashionable clothes, and very long tan legs. Then some boys, with helmets in their hands, wearing Armani and Ralph Lauren button down shirts with shorts. Everybody in here was so beautiful, he thought to himself. Then he saw emos, guys wearing disgusting clothes, gangsters, and girls with fucked up hair. Okay... Maybe not. Well, it was not that bad.

He got back inside and woke Derrick up. "Dude. We have to go Massie-hunting"

"Nooo. Ten more minutes" Derrick said..

"I'm going to take a shower. If you're not up by the time I finish, I'm going without you" Josh said. Derrick made a weird sound that sounded like a okay, and went back to sleep.

Josh went to the bathroom, and took a long fresh shower. When he got out he quickly dried his hair with a towel, and shook his head like a dog. He got out of the room, regretting the fact of not bringing a pair extra underwear with him. Or any clothes with him at all. He put on the clothes he wore the day before, and went to see if Derrick was up.

"DERRICK. UP NOW" Josh shouted. Derrick woke right up, and headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. Meanwhile Josh took out his iPhone and tried to call Claire.

"Hello?" Claire answered.

"Hey babes"

"Josh!"

"Where are you?" Josh asked.

"I'm having breakfast with Massie" Claire answered.

"Really, where exactly. Maybe I know the place"

"It's in Piazza del Popolo, it's called Canova, right before via del Corso. Why so curious?"

"No, I just wanted to know everything about your little trip to Rome. Where are you staying?"

"Aww!The Exedra. I've got to go now, Massie needs to tell me something important. Talk to you later! I love you!" Claire said and made a couple kissing sounds.

"Love you too" Josh answered.

Derrick came out of the bathroom, and Josh nodded, and they both got out of the hotel room, with their wallets and phones on their pockets.  
They walked towards Piazza del Popolo, and immediately saw the expensive bar. They got in and asked the bald waiter if he saw Massie and Claire.

"You just missed them actually. They paid just a few minutes ago" the waiter said.

"Shoot!" Derrick said defeated already.

"Don't worry. We'll find them. Did you by any chance see where they went to?"

"They took a cab"

"Oh. Right. Thank you very much" Josh said. The waiter nodded, and went back to work.

Derrick and Josh sat down in a bench, and lit a cigarette. They didn't really smoke, but boy, they needed one so bad.

"So what do we do now?" Derrick asked.

"I don't know just yet. We can see them at their hotel later. We should go buy some clothes now. Leaving without our clothes wasn't exactly the smartest idea"

"True. Let's go shopping!" Derrick said. "Oh, Geez. I sound like Massie! EW!"

"Oh, my God. You are so Massie!" Josh said disgusted.

"Just--Shake it off. Get her out of my system for now. And let's go buy some clothes."

Saint Tropez, France  
The Sunshine Yatch  
11.00

"Dude. Where on earth is Josh?" Cam asked Chris who came by for a visit.

"I don't know. I came here to see if Derrick was here?"

"No, why would he be here?"

"I don't know, after the break up with Kristen I have no idea where he went to"

"Right. I'm going out now. Call me if you need me." Cam said locking the door.

Cam walked out of the yatch, and bumped on Alicia, who was wearing a zebra patterned Twenty8Twelve dress, and had her sunglasses on.

"Ooh-lala. Look who's here. Cameron Fisher." Alicia said in a flirty way. Cam smiled.

"Hey Alicia, what are you up to?" Cam said.

"Uhm- I was just going back to my EMPTY yatch..." Alicia said smiling and hinting him. "Wanna join?"

"You know what? Why not." Cam said. "Massie is away, Claire is as well, and so is Josh."

"Perfect. Follow me" Alicia said with her flirty voice, Cam smiled cockily and followed her.

Rome, Italy  
Via Condotti  
Burberry. Second Floor. Men Section  
12.00 PM

"How about this polo? Persian Green would look great with your Mediterranian skin..." The gay sounding shop assistant said to Derrick. Derrick nodded.

"Add it to the list then" Derrick said. "I'm a medium. Now, I'd like...a dress shirt. I think I'll need one for tonight"

"Sure. Follow me please" Derrick did as told, and saw Josh on the other side of the room buying clothes for himself. "Well... I think you should try this on, if you want it nicely fit"

"Okay." Derrick nodded. He went to the changing stall, and tried it on. He went out of the stall, and he saw the guy who was called Gennaro nodding with approval.

"I must say- Everything I chose for you looks perfect. This shirt is a dream"

"Why thank you. I'll buy this one as well then." Derrick said happily looking at his reflection in the mirror, he had a white and blue dress shirt on and it did look very nice. "Now some underwear, and maybe a pajama"

"Brief or Boxers?"

"Boxers" Gennaro opened a drawer showing every single type of boxer.

"I'll take one of all. Medium" Derrick said, after a few seconds of looking at all of them indecisive.

"Okay" Gennaro laughed at the bizareness of rich people. "Luca. Can you get a pair of all of the boxers in Medium please"

"And as for pajamas... My dad has one of those cozy check patterned pants. I think I want one of those, actually"

"Camel or Navy?"

"Uhm.. Camel"

"Yeah, the original, is and always will be the best."

"That's right. And that's it for me I guess" Derrick said clapping his hands once for satisfaction.

"Wow. Okay. I shall accompany you to the counter" Gennaro said. they walked through a corridor, got to the empty counter, and Gennaro started putting everything in two big camel colored Burberry bags.

"And that would be Five thousand six hundred and twenty" Gennaro announced. "Cash or Credit Card?"

"Credit card" Derrick said handing his AmEx to Gennaro. He signed, and said bye to the guy, and met Josh downstairs at the woman handbag section, next to the exit. They got out of Burberry, each with two bags, and headed to Hugo Boss. They separated like before, and started shopping with the assistant.

"My name is Craig, how can I help you?" the handsome man asked Josh.

"I'd like some pants... I'm going to dinner tonight and there's a dresscode. Business formal. I'd like something very nice to wear"

"Try our white organic cotton trousers. They are great. Very fresh, and very casual, very approriate as well. Straight leg, side pockets. 122 Euros"

"I like it. I'll try them on. I'm a Small" Josh said. Craig handed him the trousers and Josh started to change. He put on the trousers and it looked perfect.

"Wow. It's perfect. White trousers look good on you" Craig said.

"Thank you. Now I'd like to see some shirts that match these trousers and are appropriate."

"I think if the dress code is business casual, you are allowed to wear polos. What do you prefer, dress shirt or polo?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Polo. Makes you look less in a rut, and more young"

"Then polo it is"

Craig took out a few polos in different colors. He took a red one, and a light blue one. "What do you think?"

"Pretty. I'll take them. Now I'd need some shoes."

"You'd need a pair of loafers"

"Oh, right. Can't I wear oxfords?"

"I'd say loafer's safer"

"Okay then"

"Try these on, black, bike toe loafers. Sleek, in Italian leather. These are 150 Euros" Josh slid the loafers on, and nodded content. They were not bad.

"I'll get these as well." Then he remembered he needed a tie, a new wallet, a belt, underwear and jammies.

"What do you think about this billfold? Just 90 Euros, slim, smooth leather, six card slots"

"I actually really like it. You're good Craig"

"Thank you very much Mr Hotz"

"I'll also get this leather belt, this blue striped pajama pants, and three white shirts. I'm ready to pay" Josh said. He got to the counter, and paid with his credit card, then headed out with Derrick who bought double his amount.

"You know man, shopping is not THAT bad after all" Derrick said while they were walking towards Gucci.

"You're right. But only when you're shopping for yourself. I hate going shopping with Claire"

"Same with me. Girls + Shopping + Guy Super Bad Match"

"Oh, it's Gucci. We should buy suitcases, and something more. Let's separate again" Josh said.

He walked in the huge boutique, and looked through the shoes section. He tried on a few sneakers, and decided to buy two pairs, and black sandals. He bought a Gucci duffel bag, belt, and a 2000 worth watch, and finally a pair of Navigator sunglasses. He paid 5000 euros, and headed back to the hotel to put everything down and get ready for lunch or something.

The Grand Hotel Plaza, Roma  
Josh and Derrick's Room  
14.00

"Let's order some food in. Or do you feel like Mc Donald's it's just a few steps away from the hotel." Josh said, while Derrick was changing clothes.

"Let's go to Mc Donald's I don't eat that shit since forever. Kristen banned me from eating it. But now, I'm free"

"Trust me, Massie hates it more than K does"

"But, I would give it up for her"

"Right. Cos you love her so much"

"I do"

"Whatever, go take a shower you dirty dog" Josh said sending him away. "You smell like butt" Derrick went off, and started taking a shower. "Oh, man! Can you go to the supermarket and maybe buy a rasor, toothbrush and paste, GOOD shampoos i can't use this one from the hotel, it will completely smell weird and cheap, Massie wont like that, oh and deodorant"

"Geez, you're so needy"

"Whatever just do so"

Josh got out of the hotel, and headed to Via Soderini, where a small supermarket was located. He bought what was asked, and came back with everything.

When Derrick finished his shower, he put on a pair of Hugo Boss cotton grey trousers, with a cotton blue shirt. He buckled the leather belt from Gucci and slid on a pair of loafers just in case they didn't have time to change from sneakers to smart shoes for dinner. He put his Etro billfold wallet on his back pocket, his cellphone on the other side, and they both got out of the hotel fresh and clean. Josh wore his Hugo Boss red polo with the Boss white organic cotton trousers, and his loafers as well.

"So, now let's eat." They got into Mc Donalds, bought a menu each, and divored their lunch fast, without noticing. They stayed there for an hour, and decided to leave at four.

They grabbed a taxi towards Hotel Exedra where Massie and Claire were staying. They got inside the beautiful hotel, and went up to the receptionist.

"My name is Ellis, how could I help you?" The receptionst said smiling.

"We would like to know where Massie Block and Clare Lyons are staying?" Josh asked politely.

"They are not here in the moment. You could wait in the lounge if you would like, and wait for them two"

"When do you think they'll be back?"

"I really don't know what to say... Last night they came back after a shopping spree at six"

"Coolio. Thank you very much Ellis"

Josh and Derrick sat on a ivory colored leather couch, and started talking. "So. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I saw a cinema right there. Shall we go?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah, why not. We have got nothing better to do"

**BABINGTON TEA ROOM  
17.00**

"So. We have hit all of the Pza di Spagna area. What shall we do tonight? I want to go back to the hotel and maybe order a massage in our room? My feet are killing me" Massie said.

"And maybe have dinner at the hotel?"

"Sure. Why not. Let's pay."

Hotel Exedra  
The Lounge  
17.30

"I'll help you with those bags, Miss" a man in a uniform said, getting the seven bags on Massie's arm to help her. Massie smiled as Claire handed him her bags as well.

"Room 515, the junior suite" Massie said. The guy nodded, and Massie and Claire decided to have a cocktail before they went back to their rooms. They sat in a bar, and ordered a Martini and a Cosmo.

"Aw, God, I love this place" Massie said sipping her Cosmo. "The first time I've been here, I was just twelve. I met my friend Cassandra here for the first time. She was my summer sister for two years. I lost contact with her soon after. I'd like to see her again"

"Then let's go find her. What was her surname"

"Boscolo. Oh my God. This is going to be easy. This is her dad's hotel! How could I have been so thick?"

"Good, let's ask the receptionist" Claire said.

"Hey baby. Whatcha doing here so early?" Claire heard a familiar voice say. She quickly turned around, and saw her boyfriend looking super hot in new clothes.

"OH MY GOD! What are you doing here baby?!" Claire said jumping up and kissing Josh on the lips. Massie stared at them, and rolled her eyes smiling.

"I missed you babe. And I have a special delivery for Massie as well" Josh said smiling. Massie widened her eyes.

Derrick walked towards that direction, and Massie's smile and wide eyes faded away. "Ehmagawd, JOSH. What on earth is HE doing here?!"


	6. Cam

**Super Early update! Thank you for your reviews everyone!! This is a very GOOD CHAPTER, and I totally squeezed my brain out to write it down! Hope you enjoy, and remember to review, the more, the merrier**

* * *

Rome, Italy  
Hotel Exedra's Lounge  
13th May  
18.00

_Derrick walked towards that direction, and Massie's smile and wide eyes faded away. "Ehmagawd, JOSH. What on earth is HE doing here?!"_

"JOSH! You brought him here?!" Claire hit Josh's shoulder lightly, not causing any pain for him. Josh nodded. "Oh, God.. You don't understand"

"Actually I do. I found out, and I was quiet surprised about how you didn't tell me. I thought we told each other everything"

"I know.. I'm sorry. But it's Massie's problem, I can't Tell you about it.. She needed to get away from Derrick AND Cam..." Claire said.

"Ugh... I needed some time out... The last thing I needed was my problem to follow me to Rome!" Massie said desperate.

"So I am your problem!?" Derrick said mad.

"No you're not. But I was wishing to clear my mind, and choose between you and Cam during this trip" Massie said.

"Right. I'm sorry then. I'll just butt off" Derrick said.

"No. Let's go to dinner. I bet you're starving, and I am starving, and everybody's starving" Massie said. Derrick smiled, and they walked to the tables, where they serve dinner.

Massie ordered a Caesar salad, and Claire ordered some Spaghetti alla Carbonara, Derrick ordered a T-Bone steak and so did Cam.

"So. What's new?" Claire asked while waiting for her order to arrive.

"Well. We left Cam behind alone... Kristen is devastated..."

"That I knew" Massie said.

"I am actually glad you guys are here" Claire said. "The more the merrier, as they say.

"Let's make a toast." Josh said lifting up his cup of Moet et Chandon. The three did the same. "To.. a newer start, and a fresher summer"

"To a newer start" Everybody toasted.

"And I also hope Massie and Derrick get back together so we can be the new foursome. Cam is acting so strange and annoying these days"

"Josh!" Claire said giggling, yet hitting him for not being appropriate. Massie blushed, and Derrick sipped his Moet, leaving an awkward silence for a while.

Saint Tropez  
The Rivera Yatch 'Ralph'  
14th May  
10.00 AM

"I never expect Cam Fisher to be this good" Alicia said hugging Cam's waist. Cam rolled his eyes. He hated when girls spoke, especially stupid girls like Alicia Rivera or even worse, Olivia Ryan. "I don't understand. There's a rumor about you and Massie Block, that you refuse to do it with her, what's the deal with that. I am pretty sure she is not ugly"

Cam just ignored her, and gave her a small peck on the lips to hint to her to shut up.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Alicia persisted.

"If I tell you, promise to shut up"

"Okay"

"I never really liked Massie. I am honestly just using her to get to Claire. They are like Siamese Twins, they do everything together, and having Massie close to me, means to have Claire close to me as well. I just need to wait for Josh to break up with her and I can get back with her" Cam said simply.

"Right. I don't think Claire and Josh are going to break up any time soon" Alicia said, honest.

"Shut up. You don't know shit"

Cam lit a cigarette, and Alicia just sipped some white wine she had next to her bed. Little they knew, how thin the walls between Alicia's and Olivia's bedroom were.

* * *

**FROM: OLIVIA RYAN  
****TO: "BOCD A-LIST"  
****SUBJ: Cam's dirty little secret**

I was lyk mindin mi own bizness today morning. and guess what! I heard Alicia n Cam talking, n he was lyk 'I'm datin Massie Block just 2 get 2 Claire. When Josh is goin 2 dump her, im goin 2 take her bak'  
Who new CAM FISHER was so... SHADY...

**Love, LIVIA. 33**

* * *

Rome, Italy  
Villa Borghese (PARK)  
14th May  
11.00 AM

Massie, Claire, Josh and Derrick were walking in a lovely park right in the center of Rome. They had brought some food with them, because they were planning to have a nice Brunch pic nic. Massie decided to wear a yellow Julie Haus Peyton Twill Mini sundress, and a pair of white Gucci horsebit flat thong sandals, with a nice Miu Miu beaded Crystal headband. Claire instead wore an M Missoni Colorblock Jersey dress in navy and white, and yellow, with a pair of Tod's flat thong sandals. Derrick and Josh wore items they bought the previous day.

"PERFECT SPOT" Massie said excited. It was under a sycamore tree, with not too much grass. Josh got a Louis Vuitton huge blanket, and opened it. Massie sat down with Claire, and Derrick got the things he was carrying and put them on top of the blanket.

"This is so lovely!" Claire said smiling.

"You are so lovely" Josh said leaning over and giving her a peck on the forehead. Massie and Derrick rolled their eyes with annoyment, and moved on.

"I should be giving Cam a call actually, don't you think he's going to be worried?" Massie said taking her blackberry out of her Marc Jacobs bag.

"Oh, a three new mails" Massie said outloud. She opened the first one. It was by Dylan... How awkward.

**FROM: DYLAN  
TO: MASSIE BLOCK  
SUBJ: OMG**

Oh my God... Massie... I know we are not especially good friends these days... But I wanted to know, that i am there for you. Forget that jerk. I tried to go to your yatch, nobody was there... Contact me...

**XO DYLL**

"What the hell?" Massie said confused, she shrugged it off, and read the next one.

**FROM: CHRIS PLOVERT  
TO: MASSIE BLOCK  
SUBJ: Hey**

Hey... I've heard... Or more like read.. But. Cam is a total ass for doing that to you. Is Derrick with you guys in Rome by any chance? Let me know

**CHRIS**

"This doesn't sound right... What on earth is going on, for fuck's sakes!" Massie said getting frustrated. She read the last one... By Olivia Ryan... What did SHE want now. She read it out loud.

"Oh My God" Claire managed to whisper.

"I AM GOING TO BEAT THAT BITCH UP" Derrick said getting up, and ready to go.

"No. I AM" Josh said getting up as well.

Massie was left with now words in her mouth. Those few words banging in her confused little mind. _I am dating Massie just to get to Claire. I am going to take her back._

"I cannot believe him" Claire said shaking her head with disapproval.

Massie couldn't say anything. She couldn't do anything anymore. What about the things he said that night? Is that why he never fucked her!? Cos he liked Claire too much and it disgusted him to fuck somebody else? THAT SKETCHY BITCH.

"We're going back to Saint Tropez" Massie finally managed to say. "I am going to kick that asshole out of my yatch."

Saint Tropez, France  
The Sunshine Yatch  
May 14th  
15.00

When Massie, managed to open the door to the BMW convertible, she ran to her yatch, and opened the doors with her key. She checked if Cam was there, and once she didn't find him anywhere, she got to their room and got Cam's things from the wardrobe. She put everything in Cam's Gucci duffel bag, and got a Samsonite suitcase out from underneath the bed. She checked it was Cam's and dragged everything out of the yatch. Claire looked at Massie scared. What was she going to do? Was her first thought. Massie dragged the suitcase out of the yatch, and got into the deck. She opened the suitcase, and threw everything in the sea, and did the same thing with the duffel bag. She felt satisfyed now. Still mad, but satisfied.

Josh and Derrick rushed towards the Sunshine, and stared at all of Cam's belongings on the sea. Kristen came out of her yatch to watch the dramatic scene herself, making Chris got out and see, and as well as Dylan. Finally Cam was to be seen. He had just came out of the Rivers yatch, with his shirt off. Then he started noticing something weird, he saw everybody out of their own yatch staring and gather at the Sunshine. His eyes directly went to the yatch. He saw Massie standing on the deck, looking triumphant, like Catwoman or something, Claire two meters behind her looking extremely worried. Josh and Derrick staring at the sea from the harbor, the same direction everybody was watching. Cam did the same, and saw different types of clothing in the sea. A red shirt, a white button down. shoes, a Samsonite grey suitcase, then the most shocking thing ever. Harris' leather jacket. It was then when he realized it was his clothes, his suitcase, duffel bag, and belongings.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Cam shouted running towards the Sunshine yatch. "MY CLOTHES! MY SHOES! MY SUITCASE! MY FUCKING LEATHER JACKET! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Massie looked at him, suprised he dared to even ask. She quickly got down of the yatch, and soon was right next to Cam who was trying desperately to rescue his shit. He was on his knees, and basically half of his body nearly touching the sea water.

"YOU FUCKING DARE TO ASK WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? YOU FUCKING USED ME TO GET TO MY BEST FRIEND! YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH THE SLUTTY FANNISH WHORE AND REFUSED TO SLEEP WITH ME! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU DARE STEP FOOT IN MY YATCH AGAIN, AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE GET IN MY SIGHT!" Massie shouted at him. She then pushed his butt with her Manolo Blahnik heels. A splash. Silence. Cheering sounds. Cam got his face back into the surface, looked around, finding his body completely inside the sea.

"You got what you deserved" Massie said angrily. She turned around, and got back inside the yatch, completely exhausted.

"Asshole. I don't want to hear from you ever again as well" Josh said looking at Cam who was trying to float on the water.

"Come on bro!" Cam said rolling his eyes. Then looked at Derrick, asking for help with his eyes. Derrick smirked. He leaned towards him, and gave him his hand. Cam accepted it, and when he was just about to get back on dock, Derrick opened his mouth and whispered "In your dreams, Fisher" on his ear, and threw him back in, leaving him completely helpless, like a lonely duck. Good thing homeboy knew how to swim.

Saint Tropez, France  
The Rivera Yatch 'Ralph'  
18.00

"Good thing you have me. Otherwise you were going to have to stay in a freaking hotel" Alicia said while drying Cam's hair with a towel. He was naked under the bathrobe he was wearing, because all of his clothes were drying. Or at least, those he managed to save from drowning completely.

"Shut up, I still can't believe Duh-Livia fucking sent that message to everybody. SUCH A BITCH" Cam said angrily.

"Shut up yourself, think twice before you speak Mr Fisher, if you wanna talk trash about my friend, you might as well go book a room at the Hotel Byblos. With your budget right now.. I'd rather say that motel in that sketchy street" Alicia said protecting her airhead friend.

"Whatever" Cam said.

"I'll go to that shopping street and get you some good clothes." Alicia said getting up and getting the keys to the car she rented. "Don't make a mess"

Cam got up, and looked around the room and got up. He went to the kitchen, and looked through the refrigerator. He took out some mayo, tuna, lettuce, and bread. He put the mayonese, tuna and lettuce inside the baguette which was sliced in two pieces, and ate everything.

Duh-Livia came out of the room, wearing an Ella Moss pink babydoll dress. "Oh, hello Cam. How do you do?"

"Oh, look who's here, the girl who made me ruin my friendship with not only my closest friends, but ruined my relationship with my girlfriend and took away the chances of me getting back with Claire"

"Puh-lease. You did that to yourself"

"Shut up" Cam said.

"Heard what happened today at the Sunshine today, feel very sorry for you"

"Stop blabbing for heaven's sake, your voice is like a nail screeching in a blackboard!" Cam said completely irritated by Duh-livia.

Duh-livia tilted her head on the right shoulder, looking confused. "Rig-httyy" She said not knowing what he was talking about.

"Airhead" he sneezed.

"So. What are you going to do for the rest of the holiday? Stay here? You have no friends now. No offence"

"None taken. I don't really know. Maybe I'll go back early, or I don't care"

"Weren't you going to go to Columbia? Didn't you ditch Harvard for Massie? What are you going to do now?"

"I never did such thing. What kind of idiot do you think would do such thing? Leave Harvard for Columbia? I don't even know where that come from"

"Right. You faked it"

"Wow, you brain is actually starting to work a little bit more" Cam said insultingly. Olivia was now used to this and didn't say anything.

"Where's Leesha?"

"Shopping"

"Without me!?"

"What does it look like?" Cam said. He obviously still detested her for spreading things about him like a flu.

"You have no friends, so you better be nice to me Cam" Olivia said. "I know you have a budget for this holiday, and I know that you have barely any friends anymore. Alicia is the only reason I'm putting up with you. And you know that if you are mean to me, you can be gone anytime. So you better watch out"

**Hope you liked. I enjoyed writing this one..:D I'll update soon, I pinkyy :D**

**LOVE, loveme2times**


	7. Kemp

The Harrington Yatch  
The Deck  
05.00 PM  
15th May

Dylan put on her favorite Rayban Wayfarers in turquoise, and turned up the volume on her iPod touch. The sun was out, and it was shining like crazy. No cloud was out, and it was the perfect day to tan.  
Kristen was inside eating a snack, she was going to join her pretty soon. Kristen decided to move on, and they were soon going to Nikki Beach to look for some handsome men.

Dylan felt her phone vibrate, and took it out. Some one was calling, so she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Dylan" a male voice said. Dylan checked who it was from the screen, but it didnt say. Whomever it was used a public phone or was on private number

"Who is this?" Dylan asked cooly.

"You don't recognize my voice anymore?" the guy said without answering the question.

Dylan tried to think about it, struggling, then finally realized who it was. "CHRIS?"

"Yup. It's Chris Abeley"

"Oh, my GOD! Abeley! Where have been for so long! I haven't heard from you for over a year now!" Dylan shrieked excited.

"Hey, nice to hear you too! I was pretty busy in Columbia. I am guessing you are in Saint Tropez?"

"Well guessed. How about you Mr Abeley?"

"Turn around"

Dylan did so, and saw Chris Abeley wearing Armani linen/cotton grey shorts, and a lacoste pique white and blue striped shirt.

"Ehmahgawd!" Dylan shrieked. She got up as fast as she could and jumped on Chris.

"Hey. If I had known it would have pleased you so much having me here, I would have come straight away!" Chris said holding tight to her. When she was finally let down, She hugged him and kissed his cheeks.

"Are you staying in this yatch!?" Dylan asked.

"I guess I could" Chris said. "Or I could get a room dans La Tartane hotel."

"I don't know. I would love to have you here but it's Derrick's yatch, and I know you guys are not very good friends"

"And where is Derrick right now?"

"He is staying at Massie's yatch for the rest of the summer now that he and Kiki broke up. Actually you could stay."

"Great! I'll make myself at home then" Chris said excited, he got inside the yatch and saw Kristen on the table.

"Hey Chris A! What's up!"

"Kristeenn. So good to see you" Chris said hugging Kristen from behind while she was sitting.

"You too!"

"You look good! I love your hair, it's so long and straight, looks fierce" Chris said.

"Wow, thank you. You look good as well. I can see you work out"

"Yeah, at night, after I study I go to the gym because I have to keep in shape and I have not time to run in the morning anymore."

"Cool, does good for you" Kristen said.

"I'll go unpack now, I'm going to take you girls out in a few hours, so get dressed."

"Where are you taking us?" Dylan asked.

"At this party Kemp is throwing, I bet you heard about it. It's in his yatch. People from BOCD are going to be there, not only the A-Listers though. A few B-listers that just tag along"

"That's cool" Dylan said. "Kristen, what do you think? I think it's a great opportunity for you to move on"

"You think?"

"Yup"

"What's the dress code?"

"Formal, I think a cocktail dress will be appropriate" Chris answered. "I'll really go unpack now"

The Block Yatch 'Sunshine'  
The Living Room  
18.00

"We finally get to be together" Derrick said before kissing her soft lips. They were getting warmed up before they showed up at the Graduation Summer dinner and party at the Hurley yatch. A lot of people showed up from BOCD, and it was one of their last chances to catch up.

"Dude, get a room" Josh said to Derrick.

"Nah, we're fine here" Massie giggled. She got away from him, and stood up, then walked towards the alcohol cabin. She got out the scotch, and poured it in four cups.

"Here you go," Massie said giving the cups to the three. They thanked her, and she sat next to Claire.

"I feel relieved that Cam's outta here" Massie said.

"Yeah, I know. But we won't talk about this today. Or ever." Claire said.

"You're right. Let's just forget about him and move on to something else." Massie agreed. All of their phones vibrated, and they checked what was going on.

* * *

**TO: BOCD A-LIST  
FROM: OLIVIA RYAN  
SUBJ: Juice**

**CHRIS ABELEY just shoued up in Saint Tropez! Hes staying w/ Dylan, Kristen and Chris P. Wander wat derrick would think about this?**

**LOVE, LIVIA**

* * *

"Oh my God... Chris is in Saint Tropez.." Massie whispered.

"Is he staying in your boat Derrick?"

"Not that I know" Derrick answered. "But whatever I don't care. I just hated him when I thought you like him. Now that I have you, he's just another guy"

"Good. I don't mind him either. We should get going now. His yatch is not very close to ours" Massie said.

"Or more like get ready first" Claire corrected.

"True! Let's go get dressed, good thing we took a shower before, if we hadn't, we would have been superlate" Massie said. She grabbed Claire's arm, and took her to her cabin, and told her that she was going to lend her some of her clothes.

"Try this one on" Massie said pulling a Badgley Mischka Platinum Label white strapless tight dress. "It would look ah-mazing. Choose something for me"

"Kay Unger white strapless bubble dress" Claire picked out.

"Perf" Massie said getting her clothes off. She was butt naked, put on a new pair of La Perla sexy underwear. "Shall I put a bra on or not. Since it's strapless and stuff"

"Put a strapless bra then" Claire said.

"Point" Massie said mocking Alicia. Claire laughed and Massie put on a matching La Perla strapless bra. She then slid on her Kay Unger dress, then slid on her silver Jimmy Choo slingbacks, then put on a pair of Adriana Orsini diamond studs. She brushed her hair, and then completely straightened it. She put on a tad of a red Chanel lipstick, two slides of mascara, and a little pit of black eyeliner. When she was done she spritzed some Chanel n 19, and was ready to go out, and so was Claire.

They got out of the yatch, and headed towards the BMW silver car. "I'll drive" Massie said smiling.

Derrick and Josh sat on the back, and Claire sat next to Massie. Massie drove to the harbor where Kemp was staying in, and park as close as possible. They got to the ginormous Hurley yatch which was called Playboy by the way, which Massie and Claire found repulsive. It was full of people, and the yatch was ready to set sail.

When they got there, the tables were chosen already, and they were forced to sit with two other A-Listers. Which they didn't know yet. Dylan and Kristen were already there, sitting with the two Chrises, and Cam, Olivia and Alicia were sitting with Griffin Hastings.

Kemp was talking to Strawberry, Kori, and Layne Abeley, those three who just crashed the A-List trip to Saint Tropez. Suddenly Dempsey came over to the table and sat down.

"Well, hello, hello" Dempsey greeted.

"Dempsey! What are you doing here?" Massie said shocked.

"I don't know, Kemp put me here"

"Do you know who else is joining you?"

"Yeah, actually. Skye Hamilton" Dempsey said.

"What?"

"Yeah, she's my date.. And I'm staying at her place in Saint Tropez"

"Oh, wow." Massie said surprised but without showing it.

"Good to see you again MB."Skye said sitting down. She was wearing an Alice and Olivia draped bustier Mini Dress with Jimmy Choo heels.

"Good to see you too S" Massie replied.

"Don't look now, but Cam is coming over this way" Claire whispered on Massie's ear. Massie nodded, and after a few seconds looked to see.

"Look who's here" Cam said with a smirk stuck on his face.

Massie looked away, and stared at the ceiling.

"Go away, nobody wants you here" Claire said trying to protect Massie.

"Ooh. I like the mean talk, sweetie. It's a total turnon" Cam said acting cockily.

"Get out of our face" Josh said irritated by Cam's cockiness. "As Claire said, nobody wants you here."

"Dear Joshie. I do what I want. And what I want right now, is to sit here" Cam said acting like a total diva. He sat next to Massie and Claire, and started eating pieces of bread.

"So. I see you moved in, to replace me Derrick" Cam said. Derrick rolled his eyes refusing to answer, and Massie took a deep breath, to help herself from kicking his ass.

"And Massie. Jesus... Already moved on? After what I told you at that dinner party just a few days ago? I was going to move to Columbia for you. Good thing it was all bullshit"

"Asshole" Massie whispered as she started sipping her champagne. Suddenly Kemp was on stage and asking for attention. When he finally got it, he started speaking.

"Hey, it's nice to have you here. BOCD's Class of 2013 and some BOCD alumni... It's good to have a small reunion at times... I wanted to say before we start dinner, that at nine, you should all go to the ball room, it's just a few doors away from this room. And remember that before you leave, you should get the gift bag, BOCD + my dad prepared for you. The exchanging gift after party is at the end, and remember you cannot get out of the boat from now on. Have fun" Kemp said, and then walked towards every single table, being agood host.

"Abeley! Whatcha doing here?" Kemp said once he walked towards Chris', Dylan's and Kristen's table.

"Just visiting my good ol' friend Dylan, and I had nothing better to do this summer" Chris A. said.

"Well, it's good to see you Abeley! I'll go talk to the other guests now. Being a good host can be so hard" Kemp said smiling. "And you babes, heard you were single. Wanna meet up for coffee someday?" Kemp said. "Catch up with the old times?" Kemp said hinting their past relationship when they used to date.

"We'll see" Kristen replied unsure, but still smiling.

"I'll give you a call then"

"Just hope, I'll pick up then" Kristen replied coolly. Kemp just winked and walked away.

He walked to Olivia, Alicia and Griffin. Olivia was all over Griffin, but he was all over Alicia.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Kemp asked wrapping his arms around Alicia and Olivia.

"Lots," Alicia said.

"Good, hope to see you tonight at the dancefloor. And maybe later.. in my bedroom?" Kemp whispered in her ear, but everybody in the table heard.

"We'll see." Alicia replied giggling.

"Here's the key to my room." Kemp said giving her an extra key to his room which was locked for the moment. Alicia received it and put it in her clutch. Kemp winked, and walked towards the table with Massie, Claire, Skye and the rest.

"Hey guys, enjoying the dinner?" Kemp asked.

"It's good right now, it's going to get better at the real party" Massie said.

"Good to know. Derrick, you broke up with Kristen, are you back with Massie now?"

"Yeah"

"Good, do I have your blessing to take Kristen out on a date? Not that I need one, I already asked her out"

"Oh my God! Do that! I want her to find somebody as fast as she can!" Derrick said. "Make her take her mind off me"

"Good. Totally will. And you Josh? How are you and Claire doing?"

"Very well indeed." Josh said making Claire smile.

"And Dempsey. Woohoo. Skye Hamilton? You're good! First Massie Block, then Skye Hamilton? How do you get all these chicks? I never managed to get either of them." Kemp said fixing his papillon.

"Just luck I guess" Dempsey said with modesty.

"Good. I'm going now, enjoy dinner, bon apetit," Kemp said waving goodbye, then walked to the other guests.

The Hurley Yatch 'Playboy'  
The Ball Room  
21.10

Music was turned really loud, and some house music was blasting out of the speakers. Everybody was dancing, and drinking a few cocktails.

Dylan started dancing on top of the table, thanks to a little too much of vodka, and was definitely not realizing how hard Chris was working to get her down and give her a cup of water.

"DANCE!" Dylan shouted to Chris, pulling his up as well. She stile a drink from the caterer, and gave it to Chris. He sipped down, and stole another one from a stranger. They started dancing like crazy, everybody staring with envy.

"Look at Dylan and Chris A!" Kristen shouted at Kemp who was dancing with her.

"Hot" Kemp replied. "How is your break up treating you baby?"

"I got over it. Ready to start fresh" Kristen replied.

"And I am ready to start fresh with you" Kemp said flirtily and kissed her.

Back with Massie and Derrick, Josh and Claire. They were sitting in a sofa, drinking cocktails, champagne and shots.

"Listen. THIS is so much better. It's natural. You and Massie were meant to be! Cam was no fun like you are Derrick" Claire said.

"We are like... The fantastic four! I like this new foursome!" Massie said obviously drunk.

"Yeah, me too- I love this new group." Josh agreed.

"Baby, we're meant to be" Derrick said outloud to Massie making her laugh.

"Oh, so you guys are together now." they heard a voice say from behind them.

"Excuse me?" Massie asked before she looked at the girl's face. When she saw Kristen, her mouth hanged open with disbelief, "Oh Golly"

"Kristen" Derrick said regretting what he had just said out loud.

"I get it. You hook up with Massie Block, and right after you dump me. She runs away to Rome with Claire to clear her mind, but you follow her, leaving Cam here alone. Massie is about to break up with Cam, but feels really guilty after what he told her that day, but Olivia makes it easier by sending her a text about Cam to all of BOCD" Kristen said.

"Sorry" Massie was only going to say.

"You should be. Shame on you. I bet you would have the courage to be a family wrecker"

"But at least you got back with Kemp!" Massie said. "There is always a good side of it"

"As if. Kemp is a player, and you guys know that well. He would never be able to stay in a stable relationship without cheating on me for more than a week. If we get together I'm probably going to be the most miserable person in Saint Tropez this summer" Kristen said completely unaware of the fact that he was standing right behind her.

"Right" Kemp said. Then walked away.

"Wait up!" Kristen said trying to fix things.

"Just leave me" Kemp said and walked away.

The Hurley Yatch 'Playboy'  
The 'Rooftop'  
23.00

Kemp was on top of the yatch, looking at the moon. There was the biggest party going on downstairs, but he needed to get away from everybody. He might have been a total jerk, fooling around with every decent girl he saw, and never calling them again. But hearing a girl say those things, it was like... totally different. It made him feel bad. He really liked Kristen. He had dated her for over seven months, and the only girl that lasted longer than two weeks. Now hearing these things come out from Kristen's mouth... It was different. He lit up a Lucky Strike cigarette, and inhaled as he sipped his champagne.

"Fuck it" Kemp said to himself.

He wasn't starting to actually like Kristen, was he? Having real feelings? That was so weird.

"What are you doing all alone up here?" he heard a voice say. He turned around, and saw Kristen, and didn't say anything.

"Look. I'm sorry for what I said. Don't get pissed at me for saying those things. They are true I can guess. You would never want to be in a real relationship with me"

"Who says that?"

"Kemp. Do you like me?"

"I dont know"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yeah. I do"

"Are you ready to be tied up to me?"

"I would try"

"Do you want to get back together?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Me too" Kristen finally said, and kissed him, for once, not worrying if he had any STDs.

Back in the Ball Room

"MASSIE BLOCK" A voice sang.

"Chris Abeleyy" Massie sang back, and hugged him. "Where have you been!"

"I missed you too!" Chris shouted to beat the music. "I was in Columbia! Studying journalism!"

"You wanna become a journalist?"

"Yup"

"That is so cool Abeley"

"Where are you going to study?"

"NYU, baby!"

"COOL, So we can see each other more!!"

"Yeah!" Chris said excited and super happy, hugging her.

"What the fuck?" Derrick shouted at the sight of those two hugging in the middle of the full dancing floor. "Get away from her dude!"

"Derrick! We're just hugging for fucks sakes, dont be such a drama queen"

"I dont want him to touch my girlfirend!" Derrick said.

"Dude, relax, I'm not after Massie! We're just friends. The one that I'm really after is Dylan!"

"Good then"

"Shall we start to get our gift bags?" Massie said changing conversation. They nodded, and walked into the huge table full of closed giftbags, they just took the first one that they found, and got out of the room, because they didnt want to be in the middle of the crowd.

Massie had received a David Yurman necklace, Claire received a red Longchamp bag, Derrick had a Gucci belt, Josh got a Fendi wallet. They were happy with their gifts so they didnt attend the gift exchange party, and got back home.

The Block Yatch 'Sunshine'  
The Dock  
02.00 AM

"Ehmahgawd" Massie said shocked looking at her yatch. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" She repeated once she got inside the yatch. One window was broken, and in the inside, everything was trashed. Like a party gone bad. She could see the chairs on the floor, knocked out, and a few apples rolling around the kitchen. Every single drawer was open, and it was so scary. Across the corridor, every single door was open, and a plant knocked over, with soil all over the floor.

"Oh my God. Somebody broke in!!"


	8. Dylan

Another chapter done. Enjoy, enjoy

* * *

The Block Yatch 'Sunshine'  
The Kitchen  
02,15 AM

"What the hell is going on!" Derrick said out loud super worried about what had just happened. He looked around, and didn't see the gorgeous yatch that looked like the model yatch in a magazine, but saw broken frames, plants knocked over, chairs all over the place, and fruits stepped on by somebody.

"Oh my God... Somebody broke in!" Massie said close to tears. She started running towards her cabin, and the wardrobe was wide open, with just a few items of clothing left. She checked her clutch, making sure she had her credit cards, cheques, and cash with her, and sighed with relief. But oh my God, all of her clothes were stolen!!

"My Valentino dress... My Jimmy Choos! What am I going to do!" Massie said nearly crying. Claire, went over to her room, and checked if the thief stole all of her clothes as well. Once she saw that all of her clothes were stolen as well, she cringed as well.

"Fuck"

"They didn't steal anything from our rooms" Josh and Derrick said.

"We can't stay here! It's not safe!" Massie said panicking. "Get what's left. We're booking a room, or maybe renting a house. I cannot stay in a yatch where somebody broke into!"

"Massie, chillax, the thief is probably already out of the picture" Claire said trying to relax Massie.

"No. I am serious. The thief already brought bad karma in here, and I need a place without it. Call Château Hôtel de la Messardière or La Tartane."

"Okay. But meanwhile, relax" Claire said. "Derrick, make some tea, I'll give those two hotels a call"

The Harrington Yatch  
Dylan's bedroom  
10.00 AM  
16th May

Dylan woke up next to Chris, with a complete hangover. She looked at Chris, thinking that this on and off relationship will keep on going on forever, and never end. Were they going to get back, break up, and get back again for the rest of their lives? Couldn't they just be together or keep their distance? They were not really together, but they kept on hooking up everytime they saw each other. She decided to think about it later, when her head stopped banging and decided to wash herself. She brushed her teeth, washed her face with a La Mer product, then put on her black strapless bikini, and walked towards the beach with just a huge button down shirt, probably some guy's she didn't know, and a brown belt. On her feet her favorite Chanel gladiator sandals, and hooked on her arm, a Marc Jacobs beach tote, with inside a few good books, iPod, and some Red Bull energy drink.

She sat on the super white sand, on top of her Louis Vuitton blanket, put on her sunglasses, took off her button down shirt, and started reading a book. She remained like that for an hour, untill a guy came to distract her from her rare 'Me' time.

"What are you reading?" a guy she never saw before asked. Dylan lifted her book up for him to see and smiled.

"The picture of Dorian Grey"

"Wow. We've got a smarty pants here" the guy said.

"Actually, I dont usually read classics, my best friend dose, I'm just trying it out"

"Cool. I'm Julien Chevalier" The guy said in a irresistible sexy french accent. "Nice to meet you"

"Dylan Marvil" Dylan said shaking hands with him.

"American?"

"Yeah, you?"

"French, I live in Paris though, not here. I'm in here just for vacation."

"And how old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"Wow, you're younger than me" Dylan said. "Still in high school?"

"Yeah, how old are you?"

"Eighteen turning nineteen soon."

"Just because I'm younger than you, doesn't mean that I don't have the ability to take you to a date you won't forget. and in a good way" Julien said with confidence.

"I never dated somebody younger than me"

"Life is full of first times."

"Right. Whatever. When and where?" Dylan said letting herself go.

"Do you like Italian food?"

"Love it"

"Cool. Then I'll pick you up, tell me where we shall meet, and I'll take you to this lovely Italian restaurant at eight"

"Meet me at the harbor right there" Dylan said pointing the place. "I'm in a boat called Harrington"

"Cool. See you at eight then Marvil"

"Eight it is" Dylan said.

The Harrington Yatch  
The Dining Room  
13.00

"Party was great yesterday wasn't it?" Kristen said all happy and dandy. She looked great as well, wearing a gorgeous Loeffler Randall Asymmetrical Silk midnight blue mini dress over her Burberry bikini. Kristen and Dylan were having dinner together because the two Chrises went to meet Derrick and Josh.

"Yeah, what happened to you and Kemp?" Dylan said hinting that she knew but wanted to know more.

"Actually" Kristen said shy, yet ecstatic. "We're back together!"

"NO WAY!" Dylan asked shocked. KEMP the Perv tied down with ONE girl?

"Yeah way! He was so cute!"

"Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"I've got a date!" Dylan shrieked quietly.

"NO! Is it Chris?"

"Nope... He is french... Lives in Paris... And he's younger than me!"

"No way! I thought you swore that you would never date anybody younger than you after that terrible experience with that Norwegian dude!"

"I broke it I guess! You should see him.. He is like so gorgeous... Brown hair, tan skin, super light blue eyes, cute and a little bit cracked nose, but not too much, adorable lips and amazing body" Dylan said describing the boy.

"Oh my God... He sounds amazing!"

"I know... I decided.. I am done going for the wrong guy. I am going to date a new guy every day for at least two weeks until I find the perfect one for me! I am going to find Mr. Right"

"Does it even exist?" Kristen said.

"I am going to make it exist"

"What about Chris A?"

"I don't think going back to him forever will do me any good. Seriosly, our relationship will never work if we continue this way. I'm going to let him go"

"Good for you"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Are you mad at Massie for dating Derrick?"

"Honestly... As much as it disturbs me, I'm not.. I think I had always thought Derrick and Massie were meant to be, you know? like Ally and Noah"

"Right. So do you feel like catching up with the PC?"

"Only us?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

"Tomorrow dinner then"

"Great. That'd be perfect"

**DYLAN: Hey Massie, u there?  
MASSIE: Yup, what's up?  
DYLAN: NM. Just wanted to ask if ur free the day after tomorrow night?  
MASSIE: Sure, why?  
DYLAN: How do you feel like a PC reunion?  
MASSIE: What really?  
DYLAN: Yeah, feel like it?  
MASSIE: Of course. Me, you, Kristen and Claire right?  
****DYLAN: Yup. Who else?  
MASSIE:No Alicia right?  
DYLAN: Totally forgot about her. No. I dont think I want her  
MASSIE: Agreed. ****  
****DYLAN: So tomorrow, let's go to dinner then clubbing at VIP room?  
MASSIE: Sure. Let's do so. Dinner at 8? Let's meet in front of the Hotel La Tartane?  
DYLAN: How Come?  
MASSIE: Moved out. Somebody broke in. It's too scary for us to stay. They stole all of my and Claire's clothes.  
DYLAN: No way! That is just so...creepy! Do you know who it is?  
MASSIE: I'll give you a call.**

Dylan's phone rang, she immediately answered. "Oh my God.. Massie, what happened?"

"They broke in, stole all of our clothes, it's so freaky, I called my mom, she called our housekeeper in Paris, and she is coming as soon as she can to clean the mess up and fix everything, when the security alarm is put on we'll move back" Massie explained.

"No way, you must be so freaked out"

"I am... Its so scary."

"Who do you think it is?" Dylan asked.

"I have no absolute idea. My first guess would have been Cameron Fisher. But. He was locked in that boat for the same amount of time as us. It couldn't have been him"

"So who is it"

"I don't know.. I'm so scared..."

"We'll talk about it the day aftert tomorrow. See you?"

"See you"

Dylan sat on the leather couch, and bit some of the Godiva chocolate she bought before. "Somebody broke in the Block's Yatch"

"Are you kidding? That's so creepy!"

"I know, right? It's crazy, they stole all of Massie's and Claire's clothes. Knowing Massie, they probably stole over two million on clothes."

"True. Gee. What a waste." Kristen said.

"Poor them... We should be more careful when we go out" Dylan said preoccupied. "Put the alarm on"

"Agreed"

Hotel La Tartane  
Junior Suite  
15.00

Massie got out of the bathroom clean and made up. Her hair was straightened, and let down. She was wearing a Beau Soleil Bamboo Halter top, in perla. Underneath, she had a pair of BCBG Max Azria Simone beige short shorts, and on her feet she slid on a pair of white Cole Haan Paisy air flats.

"You ready?" She asked Claire as she fixed her make up in front of the long mirror.

"Yup" Claire said as she tied her hair in a messy bun that looked great on her. She was wearing a Black Halo Parrot print dress, the only thing the thief left in the yatch from her closet, with a pair of yellow Miu Miu sandals.

"Let's get going then" Massie said grabbing her Marc Jacobs Noel shoulderbag with inside the essentials for the shopping trip.

Claire grabbed her Yves Saint Laurent Muse bag, and followed her as she put on her Rayban aviators. They got down, and asked the valet for their car.

They got in the BMW convertible and drove off to the airport, with Josh who was accompanying them. They bought a ticket to Paris, and checked in.

"Bye Joshie" Claire said sweetly kissing his lips.

"Bye Bye my adorable Jet Setter"

"It's not just for pleasure this time. You're lucky the thief didn't steal anything from you. I suspect a girl broke in" Claire said.

"One goodbye kiss, and I'll see you in two days yeah?"

"Yeah, remember to pick us up"

"Obviously, I'm the driver"

"See you" Claire said waving goodbye as she walked off. Josh nodded, and walked away himself.

**PARIS, FRANCE**

"Paris, Paris, PARIS" Massie blurted once she stepped off the plane, and stepped into Charles de Gualle airport. "Paris, je t'aime."

"Moi, aussi, now let's get a taxi, and get to the centre and go to Avenue de Champs d'Elysees. Then hit Boulevard Haussman. We have to fit as much shopping as we can. That's why we came here in first place"

"True. Grab a taxi" Massie said as she fixed her hair. It was very comfortable, because they brought no luggage at all, so all they had to carry was themselves and their handbags.

They got into a taxi, and sat down on the back seat . "Avenue de Champs d'Elysees, merci"

They watched the beautiful sight of Paris, as they drove off to the center, and after fourty minutes, they paid around fourty euros. They were dropped off in front of the huge Louis Vuitton, the largest in the whole world, and they got in that shop immediately.

"I would like that Damier Canvas duffel bag" Massie said to a lady that kept following her as if she was going to steal things from that shop. AS IF! How dared they disrespect her like that.

"Of course" the lady said with a thick european accent. As she got that duffel bag out, Massie tried on a Magnolia Thong Sandal, and decided to buy it. Followed by a Monte Carlo Ballerina in black, and a beach towel. She decided to buy all accessories in that shop, and decided to pay.

She got out her AmEx, and paid a very high price, waited for Claire to choose between a Monogram Canvas Alma, and a Damier Azur Speedy. She went for both.

They got out of Louis Vuitton and walked to Fendi. Massie bought a white button down ruffled blouse, and butterfly dress, while Claire got a pleated black jersey dress. Massie also bought a multicolored basketweave flat, from the shoes section and a runway large baguette with pailettes from the handbags section. They came out of the store with two oversized bags from Fendi each, and three from Louis Vuitton.

They decided to put those bags down and check in a hotel, so they decided to go to the closest hotel they could find. They decided to go to the Four Seasons Hotel in Paris. They checked in, and put their bags down, and went out again, they took a taxi to the Boulevard Haussan, shopped for two hours, and went back to the hotel, completely exhausted.

It was nine o'clock once they got back to the Four Seasons. Massie had bought a new suitcase from Gucci, and was now putting all of her new things inside it, so they when they were going back to St Tropez, they could have gone without having the stress to pack up. She put a Lily Pulitzer Satin Mini dress in really light ballerina pink inside the bag, a Cynthia Vincent Silk Jacquard Ivory Mini dress, and a Theory Danela Luxe electric blue mini dress and folded it as she put it in order inside the suitcase.

"Can you pass my new Lacoste Gingham pattern shorts?" Massie asked Claire who was packing as well. Claire looked for the Lacoste shopping bag, and passed Massie the shorts.

"Thanks"

Massie finished packing all of her clothes, then decided to sit on the bed for a while, desperately needing some rest. She then realized they hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"We didn't eat yet did we?" Massie asked just to make sure.

"No... I'm actually starving" Claire said closing up her Louis Vuitton luggage.

Massie checked her Gucci watch. "It's nine fifteen. Can you put on a dress so we can eat at the hotel's restaurant?"

"'Course" Claire said, took a dress at random from the suitcase, and slid on her BCBG Max Azria Tropical Rosebud shift grey dress. Massie put on her DKNY linen print sundress. They made sure their hair didn't look ridiculous and went to dinner.

Saint Tropez, France  
Giulio's Pizzeria  
21.00

"Oh my God.. The pizza here is divine!" Dylan said as she tasted her first bite of the Pizza Margherita she had ordered.

"It is, isn't it? My favorite place ever in Saint Tropez. You should try the pizza in Naples. Where it's originally from."

"Oh, I actually did. My mom called in a cook from Naples, and had him on her show one day, then invited him home to cook us a meal, and i think the pizza is better here" Dylan said.

"Your mother has a show?" Julien asked.

"Yeah, The Daily Grind? Ever heard of it?" Dylan said sipping her cocktail.

"Of course! Is Merri-Lee Marvil your MOM?" Julien asked shocked.

"Yeah." Getting kinda freaked out. She hated it when people were obsessed with her mom. Not only it was gross, but irritating. If he said a word showing adoration towards her, she was going to leave.

Julien's mouth dropped open. "Oh my Goodness! I LOVE her" Dylan stared right through him, finishing to bite her pizza and stood up immediately. Julien looked at her confused, she sipped her drink for the last time. "Ladies room?" he asked confused.

"No. I've got to go. It was nice" Dylan said, and walked away, ignoring the guy who was shouting her name, asking for an explanation.


	9. Pretty Committee

The Harrington Yatch  
Saint Tropez, France  
18th May  
10.20 AM

Kristen Gregory had always thought that her life was very close to perfect, except for that period where her dad lost all of his money. But then when he earned it back, she couldn't have been more thankful. She had a boyfriend, a very good friend, a loving family, even if they were too uptight they loved her. She was also very smart, one of the smartest in BOCD High, but she was also sporty, and stunning. She basically had it all. What she never understood was; Why did everybody prefer Massie Block? Okay, yes, she was gorgeous. But who cared? Wasn't she gorgeous as well? She had style, and so did Kristen. She didn't understand why her boyfriend left her for her, and that made her go crazy the most. She wasn't that mad at him though. She realized that she never really loved Derrick. It was just a HUGE crush she had on him. He made her realize that the only one that she loved was Kemp, loved him three years ago, and still loved him now.

"Hey gorgeous" Kemp saluted her with a kiss. Kristen smiled, pleased to see him, and kept on brushing her long blonde hair.

"Can you stay the night here tonight?" Kristen asked.

"I'd love to. But I can't leave Playboy" Kemp said worrying for his yatch.

"It's just one night baby"

"Mmkay" Kemp agreed.

"Oh, actually it's better if you dont. I totaly forgot that I'm going out with the PC tonight. Girls night out to catch up."

"The Pretty Committe?" Kemp asked. Kristen nodded and they both started laughing hysterically.

"What are you two laughing at?" Chris Plovert asked as he entered the yatch.

"Ah, nothing. Chris, do you have any idea on where Dylan is right now?" Kristen asked.

"Nuh-uh. She left yesterday at eight for dinner with some random German dude, and never came back" Chris answered biting off a piece of bread.

"Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time, i'm having a ball!!" They suddenly heard Dylan singing. She then came inside the yatch dancing around wearing just a huge button down shirt with under her bikini. She had earphones on, and was listening to Queen. Everybody stared looking at her awkwardly, and she just coughed when she realized what was going on. "Erm.. Goodmorning" Dylan said laughing.

"G'day Dyll, how was your date?" Kristen asked.

"Magnificent. He was great all night. He took me to this fancy pants restaurant, then we had cocktails in this bar, then we started walking around on the beach, then we went back to his place. We do what we wanted to do all night long, and when I wake up, I see his geeky friends taking pictures of us sleeping in the same bed. How immature?! When I had asked him his age yesterday he told me he was twenty. But guess what? He was younger than my date who was obsessed with Mom. He was just sixteen. What a fucker" Dylan explained.

"Then why do you sound so happy? It sounded like a horrible date to me" Kristen said.

"I then just put on some clothes, and went to the beach. I met another guy" Dylan said all excited.

"Who is this?" Kristen asked.

"His name is William, and lives in London. He is nineteen, and he is super hot. We are having lunch together since we can't do dinner"

"You are really taking this new guy everyday thing very seriously, uh?" Chris Plovert asked.

"Indeed I am. I having the best time ever" Dylan said. "What time is it?"

"10.40 AM"

"Shit. I have one hour and twenty minutes only to preparate" Dylan said.

"Go change then."

"Have fun guys! I know I will" Dylan said winking.

Kristen just laughed as she watched her go change, and kissed Kemp on the forehead. "Let's go to the beach"

The Block's Yatch 'Sunshine'  
The Living Room  
16.00 PM

After two days of shopping in Paris, the fashion capital, Massie and Claire managed to come back with a brand new wardrobe. They left Saint Tropez with no bags at all, and came back with six suitcases each. The Block's Yatch was now all clean and beautiful like it was before thanks to their European housekeeper.

"I am so tired. Josh, can you do us both a favor and make us some coffee please?" Massie asked kindly.

"Sure, princess Massie, anything for you" Josh said.

Massie just brushed it off, and leaned on the table.

"Massie..Can we go out for a second?" Claire asked. Massie nodded and got out of the room. Claire carried around her laptop bag.

They walked to the beach, and sat down a huge umbrella. Massie took her shirt off, and remained in her black sexy DKNY bikini. Claire opened her bag, and took her Macbook Air out.

She opened it, and opened her mail. She showed Massie.

**TO: CLAIRE  
FROM: CAM  
SUBJ: Dirty Little Secrets ;)**

**Enjoy ;p**

**Love, Cam**

Claire then opened up the attached file, and played it on Quicktime. Massie took a look while Claire looked at it embarassed.

"I love you Cam" Claire was heard saying in that video. It was set in a bedroom. Cam's bedroom to be exact about it. Claire was on his bed tired, he was on top of her, kissing her lips, unbuttoning her shirt.

Massie looked away and closed the window. "You have a sex tape?"

"That night, I had a few drinks. I wasn't exactly drunk, but I knew what I was doing. I was just too concentrated to notice somebody filming." Claire explained.

"Who was filming?" Massie asked.

Claire shook her head slowly not knowing the answer. Massie took her computer, and started typing something.

**TO:CAM  
FROM: CLAIRE  
SUBJ: -**

**Asshole. What do you want from me!?**

Massie typed the email, and clicked the send button. It took only a few minutes for Cam to reply that email.

**TO: CLAIRE  
FROM: CAM  
SUBJ: Re: -**

**You to dump Mr Ralph Lauren over there. Then we'll make a deal.**

**Love, Cam**

Claire sighed, not knowing what to do. She grabbed a Limoncello, and sipped it like a drunken woman.

**TO: CAM  
FROM: CLAIRE  
SUBJ: -**

**Fuck you. How many copies do you have?! Are you blackmailing me? You are so going to regret this Fisher.**

**TO: CLAIRE  
FROM: CAM  
SUBJ: RE: **

**Haha, I think I am pretty clear that I am. I've got one for now. Trust me, if you dont dump him by tomorrow, I'll make others **

Massie shut her computer and called Dylan and Kristen on the phone. "Girls, we are starting the girls night out early. Come over to the beach, we need to discuss something super important"

It took the girls just ten minutes to reach the other two. Dylan arrived wearing an Anna Sui red and blue checked dress, and brown oxford heels, while Kristen was wearing a yellow Catherine Malandrino dress. They both looked very good.

"Looking good," Massie said. "Shall we rate?" Massie asked kind of embarrassed of proposing such a pathetic thing they used to do.

"Sure!" Dylan said all happy.

"Kristen Gregory, beautiful, smart and sporty blonde, is wearing a yellow Catherine Malandrino halter sundress with a pair of Cole Haan Island Mini Platform Sandals. Her hair is neatly straightened, and her make up is very light and natural. She looks very good today, I shall give her a 9.6, who agrees?" Massie said examining Kristen's outfit,

"Agreed" The other two girls said.

"Dylan" Massie pronounced. Dylan jumped up and twirled around. "She is wearing a very original and cute Anna Sui red and blue checkered dress that I saw at Saks Fifth Avenue, and I personally adored. On her feet, she has a pair of Marc Jacobs Oxford hells, and her hair is pretty wavy and beautiful. She is wearing black eyeliner, and mascara, her skin is flawless, and her lips are pink. I would like to give her a 9.7" The girls nodded agreeing.

"Now, Claire." Massie said. "She has on a Diane von Furstenberg Tuvallu green Jersey Caftan with a V-Neck and kimono sleeves. She is wearing a white Gucci thick belt to make the dress look tighter, on her feet you can see her favorite Manolo Blahniks in black. Her hair is in a messy bun, which is actually pretty cute. She looses marks for looking so casual, when we are going clubbing. 9.6"

"And as for me, I am wearing a Twenty8Twelve Hetty dress with striped hints in the trim. On my feet, I have on my red Cristian Louboutin pumps to give my outfit some color. My hair is let down, and very straight, I have a little bit of make up on, trying to go for the natural look."

"9.8" Dylan shouted out with Kristen.

"What could make me a 9.9?"

"Red lipstick to match the shoes!" Dylan shrieked excited. Massie took a Chanel red lipstick out and put some on.

"9.9 granted" Dylan said.

"We should go back to my yatch and start with drinks over there. We have something important to tell you guys"

On top of the Sunshine  
Friday 18th May  
20.00

"So you're telling me. That during that night in freshman year when you lost your virginity, Cam had somebody recording?" Kristen asked not believing what she was hearing. Claire nodded. "And why did he keep it unknown for all these years then?"

"I have no idea." Claire answered sipping her Vodka Lemon.

"He probably didnt want her to know, knowing that he thought he still had chances with her and if she knew he had it, it would freak her out and drive her away from him more" Massie made a theory.

They were on top of the yatch, sitting down with cocktails and alcohol. They had come back to the yatch, took a shower, and changed clothes into clubbing outfits. Massie wore a DKNY white embellished Poplin white dress, with a pair of silver arabesque Dior flat sandals. Claire wore an Ella Moss midnight Blue Talitha Print Mini Dress with a pair of white Delman patent leather pumps. Kristen wore a Beau Soleil pearl grey slouch bamboo mini dress, with golden Prada sandals, and finally Dylan was wearing a gorgeous Tibi Madame Butterfly V Neck dress with an amazing pattern. On her feet she slid on a pair of Dior Embellished T-Strap Sandals.

"He is such an ass" Kristen whispered as she drank her fresh Margarita. She played with her grey mini dress, and when the atmosphere was too quiet, she decided to stand up. "Can we get going? Maybe have a drink at a bar? Crash a party?"

"Let's go to Rouge to get some food and drinks, then when the timing is right we can go clubbing" Massie said. The 'right' timing was 11.00 and on. She would normally go at 12 but she didn't want to waste any more time.

"Okay" Dylan said. They all got up, left the yatch. They decided to walk towards Rouge which was just a few minutes of walk away. There was kind of a queue to get to eat there, so Massie decided to let Dylan flirt around with the guy so they could get seats faster.

Dylan walked towards the pretty handsome guy that was fixing the waiting list, and started to talk to him.

"We're in four" Dylan said in her 'sexy' voice. She lightly and sexily licked her full lips making the guy smile. He had dark green eyes with brown hair Jesse McCartney in the video Leavin style. He was very tall, around 1.85, and was very muscular, his body was dreamy and he was wearing a pretty tight but not too tight black shirt that seemed to be the uniform for his job.

"There is a fourty minutes wait though" The guy said.

"Is there...? We're kind of in a hurry" Dylan said slowly, slightly touching her cleavage with the tip of her pinky finger. She smiled innocently. He couldn't stop staring at her full chest.

"Uh- Well.. I am sure we can send you in a little bit faster" the guy said not taking his eyes off her. Fortunately nobody was close enough to hear and complain to the manager. Dylan lowered her dress's v-neck a little bit lower, which made him talk right after. "Actually, look, those ladies are leaving right now" he said. Dylan smiled at herself and started giggling once she turned around to see the other three girls proud of her performance.

The girls sat down in a four seats table right next to the window. They could see the St. Tropez streets and beach. It had a fantastic view.

"Good work Dyll, never knew you were so good with handling and manipulating guys around" Massie said not intending to sound mean. It was a compliment.

"Thank you. I learnt from my mother. I have natural talent for flirting and manipulating men" Dylan said boasting. Still insulting her too famous mom.

They ordered a few drinks and some food, and started eating as they started chatting about current events. They talked about their past love lives, and started catching up more and more about each other.

"Junior year. I slept with my tennis instructor." Dylan blurted out. Kristen, Massie and Claire hanged with their mouths open incredulous. Oh. Kristen whispered. My. Claire continued. GAWD! Massie ended. They all looked at her shocked.

"You serious?" Kristen asked shocked. Why did she not know? They were best friends weren't they? Dylan nodded taking another sip. "Why did you never tell me?"

"It was kinda illegal Kristen. I wanted to tell you but I know how you are, you would have convinced me to tell the police once he dumped me. I could have never done that. I really fancied him" Dylan said. Kristen nodded understanding. Knowing how she really was.

"Is he by any chance that tennis instructor from school? The one with the hot muscles, tan skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and super hawt body!?" Massie asked nearly shouting.

"Yeah. He's from Italy, Paolo" Dylan said.

"WOW." Claire said impressed by Dylan's conquers.

They chatted for other three hours, and once the clock hit the 11, they decided to pay the check, and walked out of the bar. The girls all went to the ladies room first, and Dylan wrote her number on a tissue with her red lipstick. She made sure it was visible, and as she walked out, she gave the tissue to the hot guy and winked at him. The girls all got out of the restaurant, and walked towards the hottest club in St. Tropez which was called Crystal.

They entered, and sat on a table. They ordered a lot of drinks, while everybody was dancing and drinking standing. Massie took a sip of her Manhattan, and looked around to see who was in the club.

"Wanna dance?" Dylan asked Claire, she nodded, which made Kristen and Massie remain alone. Massie stole a drink from a stranger, and sipped it quickly. She taste ananas and coconut at the same time, very tropical. Kristen danced to the beat of Let Me Think About It by Ida Corr sitting down.

_Touch me, feel me  
Then you will find  
We are meant to be…  
And I ain't lying_

_Let me think about... Let me think about it..._

It felt awkward between Kristen and Massie. They didn't say a word, just kept drinking, dancing in their seats without bothering to stand up.

"Do you wanna go dance K?" Massie asked finishing her tenth drink in Crystal Club. Kristen just ignored her and started typing on her blackberry. "Wanna go dance?" Massie shouted a bit louder. Kristen just smiled and looked away.

"Listen Kristen. I understand that you're mad at me! But you can't stay mad at me forever! Just talk to me and tell me that you're mad! Don't start with the silent treatment!" Massie shouted.

"You know what? I have every right to do what I'm doing right now!" Kristen shouted back at Massie. "Do you have any idea on how I felt once he dumped me? Did you know how I felt when I found out he dumped me for YOU!?"

Massie just shut up, and didnt say anything. "I'm sorry" She whispered. "I didn't mean it to happen. I really didnt. When I saw him that night. He had such a perfect timing. After having Cam being all emo on me it just happened" Massie said. "Truth is... K, I love you, you were one of my best friends for so many years, that fight ruined us. High school could have been much better if we were still friends. But I love Derrick too. And I can't do anything about it. Please, don't let me choose between you two, it's one thing I could never do"

"Massie. What really hurt me was how you went on behind my back. I honestly don't think I could ever LET you choose. I always thought I loved derrick. I was just delusional, I never loved him. I loved the thought about us two. The one I really love is Kemp. That's why we are together right now" Kristen said getting closer to Massie. Massie looked at Kristen and hugged her. Awkwardness was finally gone. Massie and Kristen ordered ten shots of Tequila salt & lemon, offered by a Dutch guy, and decided to see who drank it faster. Kristen won. They were super drunk by now. Massie and Kristen started dancing to the beat of Perfect (exceeder) by Mason.

_1 2 3 4  
Let me hear you scream if you want some more  
Like ahh  
Push it, Push it  
Watch me work it  
I'm perfect  
_

Massie and Kristen were on top of the table now. All the guys around them dancing around them in a circle like they were goddesses. Well, they certainly looked like them. Then something caught Massie's eye. Was it really Derrick by the bar? Was it really him or was she too drunk to recognize him?

"K? Is that Derrick over by the bar?" Massie asked. Trying to see. It sure did look like him. Sipping a Gin & Tonic, so typical of Derrick Harrington. He was looking very handsome. Then some girls went up to him. One blonde, one with brown hair. The girls grabbed both of his hands, and started dancing all over him. And before she knew it, they were kissing.

"YEAH" Kristen shouted shocked. Dylan and Claire obviously saw the scene too, once they rushed towards their table. Massie was now soon going to puke all over the place. Her head was spinning, her stomach couldn't hold her food anymore. She ran away towards the toilet, as the girls followed.

Ten minutes later. Four girls, in the streets of Saint Tropez. One could only remember vomit, her head spinning, her high school boyfriend making out with two sexy european girls right in front of her not knowing of her presence. But they were not willing to end the night like this. They walked towards a random yatch, full of guests, house electro music blasting, determined to not get boys walk all over them, and ready to party like animals.


	10. Massington

Saint Tropez  
Random Yatch  
19th May  
03,00 AM

Once the booze effect had gone nearly off, Massie, Claire, Kristen and Dylan were starting to finish the party. Massie was too mad at Derrick to even think of him. She had been betrayed by her boyfriends twice in what? Two weeks? Okay, maybe she was not meant to have a boyfriend right now. She heard her phone ring.

"Hello, Massie Block speaking on the phone" Massie answered too happy. Anybody who knew her, recognized when she was drunk straight away.

"Hey baby" Derrick said. Baby? How dare he?! Oh, right. He didn't know she knew. Massie covered the microphone part of her phone and told the girls it was Derrick. They just told her to pretend to not know anything.

"Hey babes" Massie replied putting the phone on speaker.

"Where are you? It's three AM"

"Where have you been? You certainly weren't home at 1 AM" Massie answered not sounding too mean.

"Sorry darling, I was over at Chris Plovert's" Derrick made up a lame excuse.

"Yeah? And what did you do?"

"Just played on his PS3, had some beers together" Derrick said.

"Right-o. I went clubbing" Massie said.

"Did you? Where to?"

"Crystal Club. We were like dancing on tables, and the bartender offered us all of the drinks we had.. Such a lovely night. Then I saw this lucky dude get kissed by two girls, one with blonde hair, and one with brown. Pretty sexy. Wanna try that with me and Kristen? I'm sure we'd both love to"

"Massie? Are you drunk?" Derrick asked concerened.

"What!? NO!" Massie shouted mad at him for asking so. "I am going. BYE"

Massie put her phone on her pocket and they sat in a marble bench. "Holy macaroni. We need to get your sex tape back Claire!" Massie suddenly shouted.

"WHAT?" Claire asked shocked.

"You are NOT going to break up with JOSH HOTZ. And he has one tape only. All we need to do is get to the Rivera's yatch and steal the sex tape!"

"How are we going to get there?" Claire asked. "We could get arrested for breaking in!"

"Dylan. You will call Cam Fisher, tell him you wanna fuck and meet him by the beach. Kristen call Alicia and tell her you are tired of Dylan and want to meet up with her and Duh-Livia. While me and Claire go look for the sex tape"

"Done" Claire said as soon as Massie stopped talking.

"Done" Dylan said smiling, happy about being back in the good times.

"Done" Kristen repeated smiling.

"And Done"

The Rivera Yatch  
Saint Tropez  
03,50 AM

"You ready?" Massie whispered to Claire. Dylan was off to meet Cam by the beach, and keep him distracted for a few hours, Kristen was to meet Alicia and Olivia by the small park so they could talk. The house was now empty, and they were ready to find the sex tape and get going.

They opened the door, and walked in. "You look through Cam's suitcases, I delete the videos on his computer. The I start looking everywhere"

Claire nodded. Massie opened the door to Cam's room, and turned on the computer, as she waited for the computer to turn on completely she looked through his wardrobe, making sure of not making too much of a mess.

"Shit. Password" Massie said realizing she needed the password to get access to his files. Claire went to the laptop, closed it, and looked under it. She saw the word 'CANDC4EVA' . She tried to log in, and it worked.

"He had this habit on keeping his password behind on the bottom of his laptop since seventh grade." Massie nodded, and clicked the Start button and clicked the search button. She typed in 'SEX' and loads of files came up. School girl with professor sex, Paris Hilton Sex Tape, Hot Cheerleader Sex tape, and it went on like this. Massie looked disgusted through all the names. She then typed in Claire.

She saw a file dedicated to her. She double clicked it. Pictures of Claire, he took when him, her, Claire and Josh were still a foursome. Claire everywhere. The file was neatly divided into two other. They were called; Picture and videos. Massie immeditely clicked videos and saw different types of videos. One of when they all went on a school trip to Chicago, one from their getaway to a resort. One from the last day of school, another one from their dinners in Bella Vita. She finally found Claire's sex tape. It was posted under Freshman Year.

"Delete" Massie said out loud and deleted the video, she then went to the Recycling Bin and deleted the video for good. "Now we just need to find the tape" Massie said to Claire.

Claire was looking under the materass, so Massie went directly to the socks drawer. She saw a pair of mickey mouse socks, and felt them. She found something with a hard cover, and took it out from the sock. Cellphone. Ok-ay... She turned it on, and checked that the video wasnt taken by phone..

"Hold on... Who says it has to be a tape. Maybe he recorded it with the phone, sent it to the computer by bluetooth, and that's everything he has"

"Wait lemme see the phone" Claire said. Massie showed her the black motorola Razr. "Check if the video is there that's his freshman year phone!"

Massie went on Multimedia and saw a video called Sexy Claire. The only one. She played it in and made sure it was that one. "Perfect" Massie said. She deleted it, put everything back in order and got out of the yatch.

She sent a text to Dylan and Kristen, to get back to the Sunshine yatch, now that their mission was over.

The Sunshine Yatch  
The Living Room  
05,00 AM

"To us!" Massie said making a toast. They all clinged their cups, and took a sip of the champagne. Derrick had no idea that they were back in the yatch, neither did Josh.

"It's good to be back together" Kristen said.

"It is indeed. Now we need to find a solution for the Derrington thing" Massie said.

"Pretend to go down on him, but stop when he gets the most excited!" Kristen came up with the idea. "It's the best way. Then he is going to beg you to start again, you'd be like. No, I think you have something to tell me. And bite him everytime he says some bullshit."

"I love that. But I am doing something a little bit different. I should go right now" Massie said inspired by the idea.

She walked to the second floor to Derrick's bedroom. She took her shoes off, and got inside the bed. She touched his bare stomach, and started kissing it with slow pecks. She gave him a hickey on the neck, and that was when he realized he was not dreaming but it was reality. "Woah, Massie" he said excited , but surprised.

"Shh. Be quiet " Massie said kissing his neck. The plan was the most evil, still the most effective. If he was going to play her, he should know, he should have to go through consequences.

"What time is it?" Derrick asked getting comfortable She did not respond. He checked the alarm clock.

"Did you come home just now?" Derrick asked. "Actually don't answer that. Just keep on going" Massie smiled, knowing that it was now the right time to stop. She bit his skin, hurting him.

"Woah, what was that for baby!? It hurt!" Derrick said.

"I think you have something to tell me first" Massie said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, try what you did tonight?"

"I went to the my yatch and played PS3!"

"You have four chances. Number one gone. Three left" Massie said grabbing his balls violently. That was HOW angry she was at him. Angry enough to grab his balls everytime he lied to her.

"OUCH!! What?! I went to drink beers, play videogames!"

"LIE NUMBER TWO! Only got two chances left"

"I dont know what I have to tell you!"

"Lie number three. One chance left. Choose it carefully"

"WHAT?!"

"ENOUGH. JUST ADMIT IT! I saw you AT CRYSTAL! MAKING OUT WITH THAT BLONDE BIMBO AND THAT BRUNETTE SKANK! BOTH OF THEM, ONE AT A TIME. THE ONE WITH THE LEOPARD PRINT PUMPS AND THE LITTLE BLACK DRESS ON!" Massie shouted tired of his bullshit.

Derrick kept quiet. He had nothing to say anymore. He was busted.

"How long have we been together? What?! Less than a week! You asshole! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you get out!" Massie said starting to cry. But he just stayed there. "If you don't go out on your own, I'll MAKE YOU!" Massie said.

She got his shit, and had a deja vu. She was doing the same thing she did to Cam. No. This time, she was going to hurt him more. She got clothes he bought in Rome, and put everything inside a plastic bag. She got out of the room, Derrick following her around. She started running towards the fireplace, and luckily for her it was on. She threw the bag in, putting all of his new clothes on fire. "YOU ASSHOLE" Massie shouted. The Pretty Committee stared incredulous. Who knew it would have ended that badly. Derrick tried to get his things out of the fire, nearly causing the yatch to go on fire.

"It won't be useful. Everything is basically all burnt." Kristen said cooly as she sipped her champagne, while he was freaking out.

"NOW GET OUT" Massie shouted for the thousandth time. He just sighed and got out of the yatch wearing just plaid Burberry boxers.

The Rivera Yatch  
Cam Fisher's Room  
10.00 AM  
19th of May

Cam Fisher woke up in the Rivera Yatch's guestroom. He opened his eyes and smelled the tasty odour of slightly burnt toast which was invading his nostrils. He immediately got up and turned on his laptop. As he waited for it to load, he looked at himself in the mirror, and shook his head making his dark hair go crazy. He turned on the computer and checked his email. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Did Claire not take him seriously? He quickly wrote another email, and then closed the laptop. He went to brush his teeth, take a quick shower, and slid on his boxers and a white shirt on top and went to the kitchen. He took a bite out of the toast he was eating and ignored Alicia and Olivia talking. When he finished his breakfast he walked back to his room and checked if Claire answered. Nothing. That was enough. He opened the Claire's video file, but did not find a Claire video. He raised his eyebrow with suspicion and walked towards his socks drawer. He searched for his old Mickey Mouse socks and looked inside it to find his cellphone. He went to Multimedia, and read the 'No Files' on the screen. The fucking broke in, and cancelled all his videos.

He threw himself on the bed. Desperately, hating himself for not having made any more videos. How stupid was he? When he didn't lock the yatch, when he went to the beach when Dylan called him for sex. How frigging stupid was he?

"SHIT!" He shouted. He had enough of this bullshit. He went to the Rivera Yatch's gym and did some kick boxing to get the stress out of his system. He had to get over Claire. And fast. SHIT. It was starting to get pathetic going after her for so many years. She wasn't even worth all the wait. He could get anybody now that he had Massie Block out of the way. He could have a chance to find true love. His true love will come around sooner or later.

The Block Yatch  
The Movie Room  
18.00

The four girls were all united in the Block Yatch's movie room watching Mean Girls. They remembered they all watched it the first time together in a sleepover night. Now that they were trying to make things be the same again, they decided to watch this movie together for old time's sake. Dylan was eating her pop corn, Kristen was chewing her bubble gum, Claire was texting Josh who was outside to meet some friends, and Massie was playing with her hair. She was getting way too bored.

She had just broken up with her boyfriend. And what was she doing? Watching a stupid chick flick! While she was supposed to be partying her ass off. But the problem was. There was no party they could actually attend to. She then remembered something. Her first day in Saint Tropez. More like her first hour. She met that guy called Ernie. No, Eric. That hooked people up with the hottest parties in town. She got up, and rushed to her room. The girls looked at her questioning what was going on, and when Massie came back, they paused the movie to see what she was up to. Massie came back with a Marc Jacobs handbag. She looked through it, and started jumping up and down once she found her visitor's card and started waving it around as if she had just won the lottery.

"What on earth is that?" Kristen asked.

"THIS. Is the ultimate way to get into the hottest parties in the Cote Azur!" Massie shouted out doing a silly dance.

"No way, how!" Dylan asked.

"We met this guy in the highway, his name is Eric, and apparently he is a party planner, he can get us in lists of any party in the South of France!"

"Thats so cool!" Kristen said.

"Call him!" Claire siad.

Massie got her phone, and hit the numbers she saw on the rectangular card. It took three rings for Eric to answer.

"Hello?" Eric said.

"Hey, Eric? This is Massie Block, I don't know if you remember me but-"

"Oh! Massie Block! The girl from the highway! Oui Oui, of course I remember! I was wondering if you were ever going to call!"

"Sorry, I have been kind of busy recently... I was wondering, you told me that you could get us into any party right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I would like to know if there are any parties tonight you could crash us in" Massie asked.

"As a matter of facts, there is. It's an hosted by this Nineteen year old socialite, pretty famous in Saint Tropez. Her name is Bluebell Ardant. Sound familiar?"

"Bluebell? I think I do. I remember a friend who had a friend called Bluebell, she introduced us the last time I saw her." Massie said.

"Cool then. I'll put you in the list. You can bring guests if you like. The party is in Joker, the club at nine. I'll see you there, yeah?"

"Of course, And one last question? Is there a dresscode?"

"Yeah, for males wear a shirt with a collar, anything for trousers, jeans, anything. Girls, just wear a dress. There will be photographers, so yeah, dress to impress" Eric said.

"Amazing. I'll see you there" Massie said, and hung up.

The girls went to the kitchen, and cooked a meal. Dylan cooked the girls some chicken with roasted potatoes, Claire made her caesar salad, Massie and Kristen made the dessert. Crème caramel to be exact. Claire finished making her salad, and started putting the silverwear and dishes on the table. When they finished making dinner, they sat on the dining table, and started eating their homemade dinner.

"Remember that time we had dinner and we had a huge fight?" Claire asked.

"It was at Topaz, the Thai restaurant in NYC right?" Massie asked.

"Yeah, right there. We were trying to cheer you up because the rumor was starting to spread around. You were devastated."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Remember how awkward it was?"

"Because everybody started pointing fingers at each other and nobody knew who to believe anymore"

"I remember oh so well. It was the night when the fight started. Right before we paid the check, Claire said something snappy to Kristen, because Alicia told her that she was the one to be blamed"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_At Topaz, five girls were sitting a table, just finished eating their dinner. Awkward stares were flashing around, and a tall Brunette tried to make things normal, by being all optimistic and jumpy. The waitress arrived with the check. After all they ate, 250 was nothing._

_"How much shall I pay?" Kristen asked getting her vintage Gucci wallet out of her Longchamp tote._

_"No need Kristen, you and your bitchy head don't need to pay. You're too cheap, cheap enough to betray one of your best friends!" Claire snapped at Kristen. Everybody stared awkwardly and suprised. at the two blondes._

_"Bitch, you don't even know what you're talking about." Kristen said back at her._

_"Oh, I think I do! SO are you trying to say that you didn't go around and tell a Claire Lyons hater and give him proof that I might be pregnant for 500 cash?! Oh please! Alicia saw you! And heard you!" Claire shouted at the blond, getting furious._

_"Oh, so now I got paid by someone to give proof that Claire Lyons might be pregnant, uh Alicia?! Who do you think I am!" Kristen got really angry._

_"Definitely not who I thought you were!" Claire shouted back._

_"Girl. You need to get some reality check. I am not that kind of person." Kristen said mad._

_"She did not get paid!" Dylan said taking Kristen's side. "She would never do such thing!" _

_Claire kept quiet. "Do you wanna know who really betrayed you?! Alicia herself!She was the one to tell around! Jesus. She told Duh-Livia who obviously told the whole world! So instead of just blaming K, why don't you just check your source first! Without acting like such a skank!" Dylan said._

_"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Massie said._

_"Massie. Don't talk to DYLAN like that" Kristen said._

_"Dylan. Why would I tell OLIVIA?" _

_"Maybe cos you needed attention! You ATTENTION WHORE" Dylan said._

_"Now shut up. You fat-ass"_

_"Why don't you first you fug-face that got breast reduction"_

_"Ladies, can you please get out of the restaurant if you wanna fight?" the waitress said._

_"How about I'll go now? Here. Three hundred in cash. Keep the change. I am now going to Westchester with Isaac and Claire. I don't care how the rest of you are going. I don't give a shit anymore. I just want you all out of my sight on Monday" Massie said not being able to take this bullshit anymore. She then grabbed her purse, and Claire, and walked out of the restaurant._


	11. Joker

The Block Yatch 'The Sunshine'  
The Dining Room  
19th of May  
19.02

"It was a very uhm.. dramatic night" Massie commented.

"I must agree." Kristen said.

Suddenly they heard the door opening. Everybody turned around one by one. It was Josh. Claire stood up and rushed to hug her boyfriend.

"Hey! What are you doing here so early?" Claire asked kissing his lips.

"I don't know. It just happened, where's Derrick?"Josh asked clueless on what was going on.

"Err-" Claire started then looked at Massie. Josh looked confused.

"Oh no. What happened?" Josh asked.

"He cheated on me" Massie explained. That word. Saying it out loud made it seem so frigging real.

"Are you kidding me!? After how much he worked to get you! He is such a stupid person!" Josh said.

"I can't believe him either. HE doesn't deserve her at all." Claire said.

"What are you girls doing tonight?" Josh asked eating from Claire's dish.

"Going to a party at this club called the Joker? What are you doing?" Claire said.

"Me. I'm not sure. Maybe go meet up with Plovert. Not sure" Josh said.

"Okay then, have fun. I'm going to get prepared for the party." Claire said and kissed him on his lips. Josh said bye to her, as he watched the girls head off to Massie's room.

The girls all wore a mini dress, Massie had on a M Missoni mini dress, Claire had on a red Rebecca Taylor dress, Kristen was working a white Juicy Couture, and Dylan was wearing a Lily Pulitzer midnight blue belted dress. When they were all ready they headed out of the yatch, and walked down to Joker. The super hot club right next to that fancy french restaurant.

"Name?" the guy asked.

"Massie Block" Massie said.

"Yeah. You can go in"

The girls walked in to the club, and heard the songs blast. Everybody was dancing. Famous people that you quiet haven't heard of were dancing, flirting, drinking and laughing. Everybody was so beautiful, wearing fashionable outfits, all offsprings of the rich or famous. Flirty music in the background was blasting as the party beginned, Massie sipped a drink she had received from an interested guy, and sat on a table with the Pretty Committee ready to check out other guys.

"Hey, recognize me?" a guy said as he sat down next to them.

"Hey, Eric right?" Massie said happy to see him.

"Yup, Massie Block?" Eric asked to make sure.

"That's right."

"Enjoying the party?"

"We just came here, but it seems nice."

"Eric, the party is great, I am happy I hired you, thank you very much" a voice came from the back of the seats.

"Oh, Hey Blue, thanks, It looks pretty promising to me as well." Eric said turning his head around. "Bluebell Lavinia Ardant, meet my friend and guest Massie Block" Eric introduced the host to Massie.

"Oh, hi, I'm Bluebell Ardant, but people call me Bell." Bell said shaking hands with Massie.

"Massie Block, nice to meet you" Massie said checking her outfit out without making it too obvious.

"Why does that name sound kind of familiar?" Bell asked thinking deeply.

"I don't know, you seem to sound familiar as well... I think somebody introduced me to you when we were younger" Massie said. "Wait. Do you know by any chance Cassandra Boscolo?"

"Yes I do! I used to go to school with her in middle school!" Bell said excited and sitting by the girls. "Oh my! That's where I heard of you before! You're Cassandra Boscolo's friend from New York!"

"Yeah! I met you at the Exedra Hotel right?" Massie made sure she had got it right.

"Yeah, I remember you better now" Bell said. "So what's up with you girls? You Massie Block, look depressed!"

"She just broke up with her boyfriend, he cheated on her" Alicia said out loud. "Alicia Rivera"

"Nice to meet you, Bell Arden" Bell introduced. "And omg, I feel so bad for you... I can't believe he cheated on such a beautiful girl! You need to get over him. And FAST"

"I know, but I can't find anybody I like as much as him" Massie spoke honestly.

"This is not healthy for you. Come, follow me, we are finding you a man" Bells said as she got up and finished Eric's drink. She made a gesture with her hands, asking her to follow, and Massie did as she was told to. She got up, fixed her dress, and followed Bells as she left the girls.

"Look, and look carefully, we are searching for a friend of mine called Filippo Castelli. He is such a hottie. Do you know him?"

"Nope. How does he look like?" Massie asked.

"Hot." Bell described.

"Okay. There are a lot of hot guys in Saint Tropez."

"FILIPPO!" Bells shouted across the room to somebody. A guy turned around and raised his arm to let her know that he heard. "Bells! What's up!"

"It's that one!" Bells said pointing at the guy who had just answered her. He was very tall, had the tannest skin ever, and his green eyes were the ones that stood out in the room the most. He was wearing a white button down shirt from Ralph Lauren, and a pair of denim jeans. He looked like a typical Italian guy. They walked towards him, and soon they were in front of him.

"Hey Fil, enjoying the party?" Bells asked kissing both cheeks of his. "Haven't seen you in over a year! When did you get to Saint Tropez?"

"Bells, this party is great! As usual. I just came today morning, I had a nap, and woke up just before the party!"

"That's cute. By the way, Filippo Castelli, meet my friend Massie Block from New York"

"Are you setting me up with somebody again?" Filippo Castelli asked, not angry but very incredulously, not believing that she was doing it again.

"Uhm, kind of, but this one is different. She's not one of those bimbos I set you up with last time. She is smart, beautiful, as you can see, rich and very nice. She is the girl your parents would love if you brought home"

Massie was dancing alone as Filippo Castelli and Bluebell were talking about her.

"Massie, come over here" Bluebell said asking her to come to her way. Massie listened to her and walked towards the two. "Massie Block, meet Filippo Castelli."

"Hi, I'm Filippo Castelli, very pleased to meet you" Filippo said shaking hands with her. Massie smiled and introduced herself.

"So, there you go, I'll leave you know, have fun!" Bluebell waved goodbye as she left the two alone.

Filippo offered the girl a drink, and Massie accepted. He got a bottle of Moet and Chandon and opened it with a knife, and got two champagne cups so they could have gone to the roof to talk. Once they got there, they sat on the rooftop, and saw the beautiful view of Saint Tropez's seaside.

"So... Where do you live?" Filippo asked Massie as he poured some champagne on the glass.

"Used to live in Westchester, New York. But now I'm going to move to Manhattan for university."

"Did you just graduate?" Filippo asked.

"Yeah,"

"Where are you going to go to?"

"NYU, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty,"

"That's cool, and where do you go to university?"

"I go to Brown"

"Oh, do you?"

"Yeah, but as soon as I finish, I will come back to Italy where I really belong"

"Italy's nice, I just came back from Rome just a few days ago. Like a week ago because two days ago I went to Paris"

"We've got a jetsetter here, uh?" Filippo said smiling. Massie smiled back. It was nice to have a romantic night out with such a hot guy. She sipped her champagne as he stared at her. He then came closer to her and kissed her soft lips. He waited a second to see if she was contrary to the kiss or not, and once he was sure she wanted him to kiss her more he did.

They then stopped, and sat down not talking about anything, silence dooming over them. Then Filippo started singing. Massie looked at him, not sure of what he was doing and listened to him sing Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. Her all time favorite. How did he know? Or did he know it was her favorite song? He lit up a cigarette and continued singing. Massie looked at him with adoration.

_It's late in the evening...  
She's wondering what clothes to wear...  
She puts on her make up and brushes her long blonde hair..._

"I love that song" Massie said.

"Do you?"

"One of my all-time favorites" Massie answered.

"So what's the story behind it?"

"What do you mean"

"Behind every real all-time favorite song, there is a story behind it" Filippo said. Massie deeply thought about it. First time she heard that song... Eighth grade. The first time she talked to Derrington after the boyfast. It was in a dance, she was outside taking some air, and the music was heard as a background.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Massie Block was now fourteen years old. An eighth grade alpha, but without a boy. Dempsey Solomon was now in the OUT list of her Current State of Union. And she missed having somebody special around. Music was blasting from the school Gym where everybody was having such a great time dancing to some recent pop song. When it ended, a slow one started to play. It was such a beautiful one._

_"Massie Block away from the dancefloor? What is going on in this universe?" she heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around scared and worried about seeing a fourty year old pedophile, but instead she saw that familiar puppy dog face she could recognize from kilometres. Derrick Harrington._

_"Just needed some air" Massie answered sitting down on the wet grass. Who cared about her dress anymore? She looked around herself, it was isolated. The only thing you could see was Derrick and her in the middle of a wet field._

_"I can see that." Derrick said as he sat down next to her. "Haven't spoken to you in ages"_

_"Yeah... It's been quite a long time.." Massie answered as Eric Clapton was playing in the background._

_"Wanna dance?" Derrick asked. _

_"Here?" Massie said confused. "In the field?"_

_"Yeah, sure, why not?" Derrick said with such a cute grin stuck on his face. Massie accepted his hand, and they started dancing. Massie leaned her head on Derrick's shoulder. When did he grow so much? she thought to herself. It was chilly, and the fog was hiding them from the rest of the BOCD student body. She heard a professional camera taking pictures. That unmistakeable sound, of course, it was that sneaky Layne Abeley who was hired to take pictures of the party. "GO AWAY" Massie said out loud to Layne. She obeyed, and Massie got back to Derrick. Not caring about the pictures that were going to be up on the school newspapers. She imagined the headlines; 'Massie Block, the queen Bee, back with Derrick Harrington, old flame, and soccer captain?"_

_"I missed you" she suddenly blurted out._

_"I did too." Derrick said, then kissed her._

_I said my darling, you were wonderful tonight... Those last words of Clapton stayed in her head forever whenever she thought about that night where they got back together.. Not forever, but for quite a long time, she wished to never forget._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Uh- I think I should go now... I had a lovely time with you Fil, I hope to see you again soon!" Massie said gathering her things around. She gave him a peck on the lips, and ran down the stairs. She got out of Joker, and ran as fast as she could towards the Harrington's yatch, leaving all of her best friends behind. Once she got there, she opened the yatch's door, unaware of the alarm that was on. It was starting to blast, She saw Derrick turning it off, as fast a he could, then looked at Massie who was standing right outside the door. He gave a confused look, as she emerged in, and searched for something. She went to the Bose speakers, and turned on his iPod. He waited without saying one single word, and that song started to blast out of the speakers. WONDERFUL TONIGHT.

"Massie" Derrick said walking towards her.. "I am so sorry"

"You had your chance. And it's against my rules to give you another one, but this time, I'm going to make an exception. You might be the one I've been searching for all my life, and I am not letting you go again" Massie said shutting him up. She walked as close to him as she could get and kissed his soft lips. "One last chance. Don't screw it up"

* * *

**Massington is LOVE ♥**


	12. Alicia

Just Outside Joker  
Saint Tropez, France  
May 20th  
02.00 AM

"Where the hell did SHE go?!" Claire asked now tired of looking for Massie. She has been missing for over three hours now. They went to look around the neighbourhood, the club, the beach. They were afraid of checking back in the yatch because they wanted to make sure she was not in this neighbourhood first.

"We should check back in the harbor" Kristen proposed.

"Okay then, she's probably there" Dylan said, now starting to walk towards the yatch. They walked towards the harbor, checking every single small street in the corner. Eventually they arrived and diveded themselves to check places. Claire checked back to their yatch, Dylan checked the Harrington yatch, and Kristen checked the beach.

Dylan walked towards her yatch exhausted, and opened the door to the yatch. She put her clutch on top of the kitchen counter and went to the corridor and knocked Derrick's door. Nobody answered so she just opened the door wide open, and saw Massie sleeping with her hand on top of Derrick's nude torso.

"Eh ma Gawd!" Dylan shrieked freaked out by the sight. Massie and Derrick woke up completely irritated by that person.

"Dylan! What are you doing?" Massie asked once she saw who it was.

"We've been looking for you all over town! Where were you! You left without notice and we started to freak out once we noticed you were completely gone!"

"Oh, sorry, I thought I told you I was leaving" Massie said sleepily.

"And I though you two had a fight?" Dylan said quickly typing on her Sidekick, giving the good news to Claire and Kristen, that Massie was safe.

"I gave mister cheat another chance" Massie said.

"Right, and how did that happen?"

"I'll explain tomorrow," Massie said winking at her.

"I'll go for a sleep then. Have fun you two" Dylan said, and walked to her room.

"Toodles"

The Rivera Yatch  
The Kitchen  
May 20th  
09.00 AM

It was an unusual cloudy morning in Saint Tropez, and the air was humid, and Cam Fisher could predict some rain. It was like one of those mornings where you just wished to stay at home, sipping some hot cocoa, or if it was too hot for that, some cold soda would be even better. Air conditioning blasting from the ceilings, maybe a movie or two, or maybe the O.C marathon. But today, it was an important day for Cam Fisher. It was the day he decided to change into somebody better.

He started cooking a fantastic breakfast to start the day well, and once it was ready he went to wake the two girls he shared home with up. They eventually got up, and had breakfast.

"Wow, with is all this for Cameron?" Alicia asked.

"To a new start" Cam said pouring some coffee on Alicia's mug. "Where's Olivia?"

"Sleeping. I think." Alicia said. "Oh, there she is!"

"Goodmorning y'all" Olivia greeted.

"G'day"

"You look good today, what's going on?"

"Just hoping for a change" Cam said.

"Such a crap weather" Olivia said looking outside the tainted windows.

"Agreed." Alicia said.

"Good thing we're away from the beach today." Olivia said.

"Why, where are you going?"

"We are going to the Saint Tropez country club!" Olivia announced excited.

"How come?"

"We were invited to be members, and it's pretty coolio. It's sports day today for us"

"Oh, Livs, I can't go today! I have this date with Chris Plov" Alicia said raising her eyebrow in a 'if you know what i mean' way.

"What? I wanted to go so bad!" Olivia said kinda pissed off.

"I'll go if you wish" Cam offered. "I'm so good at tennis, badminton, golf."

"Great! I'm fantastic in racket sports as well!" Olivia said excited.

"Good then, get ready, I'll drive you" Cam said nicely. She nodded excitedly and rushed towards her wardrobe once she finished eating her breakfast.

She came out of her bedroom wearing a cute Lacoste red pique polo dress. Her long blonde hair was down, and quite wavy. She looked very innocent and cute. "You look fantastic!" Cam said. She thanked him, and they both got out of the yatch, and jumped in the BMW. they drove off to the country club, and once they got there, they started playing badminton straight away. They were really good together, both of them great players, very enthusiastic and competitive. When they were too tired to continue, they went inside the bar, and ordered a lemonade to sip.

"Hey, it's starting to rain" Olivia said staring outside the window. "Real hard" Cam looked outside. Indeed it was.

"It is..." Cam said mesmerized by the weather. He had never seen a rainy Saint Tropez.

"Follow me!" Olivia said.

"What?" Cam asked confused. He then did as asked. He followed the blondie, and they were soon in a golf field, as the rain started to pour. "What are we doing?" Cam asked once more. They were now standing in the middle of the golf field, all of their clothing soaked. Wet hair, and soft wet skin, helped the atmosphere be more romantic. It was the perfect time for a kiss. Cam knew that, and Olivia's small brain knew that as well. She then leaned over to his hot and soaked body, and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making it more passionate. Her hands were all over his dark wet hair, and it really did feel right. Maybe Claire wasn't the one for him, maybe he was just delusional all the time... Massie has never been the one for him, and right now, he only thought about Olivia, and was pretty sure she was 'it'.

The Block Yatch  
The Living Room  
15.00

"It's raining" Claire said staring outside the window. Josh was reading a book by the couch as Claire was listening to the James Blunt CD. Josh gave a look outside and saw the grey clouds pouring lots of rain. Then a thunder.

"Woah, I've never seen Saint Tropez like this!" Josh said putting his book down.

"Let's get out of the yatch. It's getting boring" Claire said getting up.

"It's raining, where would you go?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, just leave your things here, and follow me" Claire said getting her Lilly Pulitzer cover up off. He looked at her in her bikini, and took his white DC shirt off.

"What are we doing?" Josh asked remaining in his boxers.

"Follow me" Claire said holding his soft hydrated hand. He reluctantly followed her outside the yatch, and on top of the bow, and stood there. She gave him a daring look, left his hand, and jumped out of the yatch, falling inside the water. He tried to stop her, but it was too late, she was already down there smiling at him. "Come on!"

"Claire, we'll get a cold!" Josh said worried, already trembling for the cold and chilly wind.

"Come on you won't regret this!" Claire said. It was nothing like swimming with the sun. It felt plain right. The rain wetting her hair, her body covered by the sea. It was not a monotonous feeling. It was something new. Something everybody should try before death. Even if it was very dangerous.

He finally gave up, and jumped in too. One he was in, he saw Claire, and her blonde wet hair. She swam over to him but still holding onto the life preserver, and approched to him in a sexy way. "I told you, you won't regret this" Claire said climbing on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he held her midriff with one arm, and another arm holding onto the orange life preserver Claire had passed him, not her letting go. Her arms around his neck her face looking down at his, and her lips all over him.

"I love you" She said. Another thunderbolt. The skies were dark, there was a tempest around, but they didn't care. They just stayed there, dangerously, swimming by their yatchs, holding onto the orange life preserver, making sure, they wouldn't float too far away. He didn't have to answer to her words, she knew what his answer was going to be, so he just kissed her lips, and continued that way for a long time.

The Harrington Yatch  
The Kitchen  
18.00

Massie was up from two hours now, wearing a pair of Hugo Boss boxers she stole from Derrick, and a simple Abercrombie tee shirt on top. She was in the kitchen cooking a meal for Derrick who was still sleeping after their long night. She realized she had cooked too much for two, and enough to feed five people, and decided to invite the two Chrises to dinner. She went up to the bedroom and wake Derrick up, and saw him getting out of the shower. "Dinner in five" Massie said sweetly kissing his lips, digging the minty taste from his mouth. He nodded and changed into some decent clothes.

She walked to Chris Plovert's room, and heard him say come in. She opened the door, and saw Alicia on the bed smoking a cigarette, her body covered by the sheets, and Chris Plovert on his computer.

"Err- I just cooked too much, wanted to ask you to dinner?" Massie asked Chris completely ignoring Alicia.

"Sure, Alicia can come right?"

"Actually I have enough for four, and I was planning to invite Abeley" Massie said.

"Chris A is in China, he left this morning"

"What? China?"

"Yeah, he met a girl and instantly fell in love with her... He is one that gives up anything for a girl" Alicia screamed back at Massie.

"Right. Okay then" Massie said reluctantly and went to the dining hall where everything was set. She waited for everybody to come over, and once they did, they all started eating with a very awkward silence.

"Enough, why don't you two girls just clear things out? You are both acting so high school-ish. You have to start again now! And why don't you even bother to start it well?" Chris Plovert said tired of this fight. Massie just kept on eating, ignoring his comment that bothered her a lot.

"You know, he is right, get this fight over with, it's getting pathetic" Derrick said.

"You guys passed 'pathetic' when you, Massie threw yoghurt at Alicia when she tried to hit you"

"It's her fault, she is a SKETCHY, MEAN PERSON. And I don't want anything to do with her AT ALL!" Massie said having enough of them talking about her this way in front of her.

"YOU are the MEAN person, do you have any idea on how many girls' self esteem you lowered in high school because of your insecurities?! YOU are such a HYPOCRETE!" Alicia shouted back.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T LIE TO MY BEST FRIENDS AND TALKED TRASH ABOUT THEM. AT LEAST I HAVE SOME LOYALTY IN ME, YOU OBVIOUSLY DONT!" Massie said getting up, holding a fork really tight for the anger.

"ENOUGH WITH THIS STORY! IT JUST SLIPPED OUT! LIVVY KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON, THEY GOT ME DRUNK, HIGH, EVERYTHING, AND WHEN I WAS TOO DONE TO NOTICE I SAID IT. I DENIED IT BECAUSE I NEVER KNEW ABOUT IT! I ONLY FOUND OUT WHEN OLIVIA TOLD ME!" Alicia defended herself. Massie stayed quiet. She had never had heard her version of the story. Maybe they were right, it was time to clear the air out.

"So why did you blame it on the others?" Massie asked quietening down.

"Because I thought that was what happened!" Alicia said.

"Fine then." Massie said. "It's all good then"

"Good."

"But don't expect us to be all buddy buddy straight away, I need to time to brush it off"

"Okay take your time" Alicia said finishing up her salad. "I'm going to get going now"

"Good then, I'll see you sometime soon" Massie said. "I should get going as well, see you guys later" Massie said when Alicia was gone. She got up, took her purse and got out of the yatch, and headed into hers.


	13. Dempsey

The Block's Yatch  
The Living Room  
May 27th 2008  
06.00 AM

It was six in the morning, and Massie had never been up so early since the holidays started. She had not gone home from what seemed like ages, not even after she solved things with Alicia Rivera. She just stayed in Derrick's room and fell asleep there as she started thinking. Massie finally decided to go back home, and do something with the Pretty Committee. She opened the door of the yatch, and saw a silhouette of a girl her age, lurking around the living room. Massie immediately got on the floor, trying to make less sound as she could, and checked who that person was. She didn't see Massie, she was too concentrated on looking for something. But who the hell was SHE? She was wearing a black body suit, with a hat on her head, making it hard to see the face.

Massie slowly reached her handbag, her keychain, and opened the top of the pepperspray she bought in America. She got up in the right moment, and made the mystery girl shriek. Before she sprayed, she gasped with shock.

"LAYNE ABELEY! WHAT THE HELL!" Massie shouted shocked.

"SHIT!" Layne shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Massie shouted again. Layne didn't answer. "Oh my God. It was you! I can't believe it. It was you! The one who stole my limited edition Manolo Blahniks!! The bitch skank whore who stole my freaking limited edition FENDI bag! YOU'RE THE THIEF! Who came to strike back! I'm going to call the police. You're not getting away with this. You are so not" Massie kept on blabbing.

"No don't call the police"

"Why shouldn't I? You stole three quarters of my freaking billion dollar worth wardrobe!"

"Becuase I did it for a good reason!" Layne said almost shouting. Massie waited for an explanation. "I needed it to pay for UCLA. "

"What? So you steal my things to pay for yours?"

"After my dad died last year, we recently found out that he left us nothing. Nada. I got accepted to UCLA. I had to pay this huge amount. And I couldn't afford it. This summer I was talking about it with my friends. We tried to find ways, and this seemed like the best solution" Layne said.

"You were never THAT poor. Layne, what you did was serious! Do you know how much you freaked us out?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll just give everything back. I haven't paid anything yet" Layne said feeling a strong wave of guilt coming towards her.

"Nah. You already did the damage. Keep the money, and remember you have a huge debt on me" Massie said remembering Alicia's words a few days ago, saying that she was a cold hearted bitch.

"No, I can't"

"Yes you can. How much money did you earn out of this"

"Around 200 thousand dollars" Layne said. "The limited edition Manolos did most of the job"

"Jesus. When you are rich enough, I expect my money back." Massie said.

"Thank you so much Massie. You know, maybe Claire was right, you are not that cold hearted after all, you have a pretty soft side yourself" Massie smiled. Layne got off the boat, and Massie lied on the couch. She then walked to her room, took a shower and came out fabulous. She had a sundress on, which was nice and refreshing. She got some coffee from Dunkin Donuts, and ate a few donuts from there. She then thought about what she had just done. Did she really lend Layne Abeley so much money?? What the hell? Since when was being mother freaking Theresa fashionable?

She looked around, and looked at the people who were eating. A few tourists, duh. Then something caught her eye, from outside the window. She saw Cam. She put on her sunglasses as fast a she could, while sipping her Americano. He was standing by the harbor, wearing a pair of dark wash denim straight jeans with a Dolce and Gabbana white Saint Stefano tee smoking a Marlboro light. His dark hair, wet, probably just washed with his usual John Varvatos hair shampoo. She kept on eye stalking him, every single move of his. He sat by a bench, looking really bad ass. Then she saw a girl walking towards him. She could just see her back, silky blonde long straight hair, wearing a Praire New York printed silk halter dress she recognized from Saks Fifth Avenue last time she went. Who was She? Mystery Girl rushed towards the tall boy, and hugged him. Okay. So he had a new slut. So what? But who was she? She asked herself. She did not turn around, instead she walked towards the yatchs, and disappeared.

The Block's Yatch  
The Dining Hall  
May 27th  
10.20 AM

"Look who decided to show up?" Massie heard a voice say as she closed the door of the yatch. Claire was sitting in the kitchen's table, eating scrambled eggs and orange juice. "Where have you been for a whole week?"

"Derrick's yatch. I made up with Alicia Rivera." Massie said. "Oh, and guess what I found out today? Layne Abeley is the one who stole all our shit."

"What? LAYNE?" Claire repeated increduosly. "How did that happen?"

"She needed money for Harvard; I forgave her. Let her go" Massie said. "Guess who I saw today? Cameron Fisher by the harbor with this blonde girl"

"It's probably Duh-Livia Ryan. I heard that they were going out now. Strawberry told me she saw them at the country club making out"

"Oh, wow. Olivia Ryan and Cam Fisher? is this eigth grade all over again?" Massie asked kinda disgusted.

"Funny. But by the way, where's Dylan?" Massie asked getting some juice out of the fridge.

"Right here" Dylan said as she walked towards the kitchen. "Where have you been, stranger?"

"Derrick's. What's up with your hippie look?" Massie asked questioning her maxi chiffon dress with an Etro pattern, paisley with lots of purple and brown and dark green. She also had on a pair of Dior square oversized sunglasses the type Lauren Conrad always wore on the Hills. She then noticed a hippie style brown leather braid around her head she saw in magazines on top of Sienna Miller's head.

"It's my hippie hangover look. " Dylan said. "Yesterday. I had so much to drink. Gawd. I was going out with this guy. Worst date of my week. Seriously. He was absolutely gorgeous. Total HART x10, looked something like a mix between James Franco and Jake Gyllenhall. Then back to his yatch, it was complete hell. He was so much into KINKY stuff. I had so much to drink"

"Who are you going out with today?" Massie asked.

"I don't know yet, I am going to the beach after breakfast. Hope I can find somebody there"

"Let's all go together" Massie proposed.

"Where to? La Voile Rouge or Nikki Beach?"

"Nikki of course. Just let me get my things" Massie said while she looked at her eat the sandwhich. She headed to her room and filled her Marc Jacobs standard supply tote with a few books, Clarins sunscreen, and her absolutely favorite Missoni Jonathan beach towel. She took off her sundress and put on her purple Pucci bikini and threw on her red Cosabella Ibiza coverup. The only thing missing was her Helen Kamiski sun hat.

She got out of the room and saw all the two girls fready. "Where's K?"

"At Kemp's as always"

"So it's just us three today, uh?" Massie asked.

"Yeah. Let's buy a few sandwhiches before. The ones at Nikki's suck and they're way overpriced" Claire said. They agreed and headed to the bar on their way to Nikki. They entered the prestigious beach, and got themselves a seat by the pool.

"What do you think about him?" Dylan said as she put a Giorgio Armani beach towel on top of her seat. She was pointing at the waiter.

"A waiter?" Massie asked. "What about thinking HART? If you think this way you're thinking HAT"

"Ehmahgawd! It's DEMPSEY!" Dylan pointed out, when she saw a boy playing with a ball inside a swimming pool. The boy heard his name, and turned around, surprised to see three most popular girls in his old school. He saw them and when they were sure it was him, they waved at him as he waved back. They told him to come over with body language, and he did get out of the pool as fast as he could.

Dylan saw him walk out of the pool. His body was gorgeous, even better than before, it had this safari touch which made it irresistible, he could have made the perfect date for tonight. Right before he came over she looked at Massie, with a questioning look. Massie nodded and smiled, letting her know that it was fine to hook up with Dempsey.

"GIRLS! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN!?" Dempsey said happily greeting them all with a hug, but they all avoided it since he was all wet, instead Dylan gave him her red Giorgio Armani beach towel. He happily accepted it and dried himself up.

"Dempsey! When was the last time we saw each other!" Massie asked.

"I don't know! Sophomore year! When I moved to Spain!" Dempsey said.

"You look absolutely fantastic" Dylan complimented him as she told him to sit down. "Do you work out?"

"Yeah, Spain causes me to do that" Dempsey admitted. "They're all so buff, I've got to keep up"

"Right. What are you doing in Saint Tropez?"

"My friends. We're all here for my birthday!" Dempsey said.

"Really? When?"

" The day after tomorrow!"

"Are you having a party?"

"Not really."

"It's your nineteen!"

"Yeah. I know"

"You HAVE to have a party" Dylan said. "You know what, we'll throw one for you! Just be there, invite lots of friends, to our yatch!"

"Yeah, that would be cool. It's the Sunshine, the biggest one in that harbor in front of club S." Massie said agreeing to this party thing.

"Cool! I'll leave you my number" Dempsey said giving them a piece of paper with his number written.

"Let's do ten o'clock at my yatch!" Massie said.

"Thank you guys! Can't wait to catch up"

"Are you going now?"

"I could stay longer"

"No no it's fine. But we could catch up tonight?" Dylan said flirtily. "For old time's sake?" She gave a small smile.

"Sure. Why not? I'll pick you up at eight o'clock?" Dempsey asked.

"Perf" She said sipping her martini she ordered as soon as she got to Nikki Beach. "See you then, gorgeous"


	14. Stranded

**I am sososo sorry I didn't update earlier, this past few months were so... uninspirational. honestly, I am not sure when I will update again, but I will try as soon as possible, and you know reviews always help ;P.**

**Enjoy,**

**loveme2times**

* * *

The Block's Yatch  
Saint Tropez, France  
June 15th  
21.00

Nearly a month had passed since Dempsey's birthday party at the Sunshine. Dylan had dated him once, and realized that he stayed the kinda boring Dempsey he left behind at Westchester. She spent the rest of May flirting and sleeping with different guys every night.

Massie and Derrick were still a couple, they always went down at the beach, tan, have a cocktail, dance with Claire and Josh and Kristen and Kemp. Cam and Olivia were still dating, they always ended up at the country club where they shared that unforgettable kiss, just to remind themselves why they were still together. Their relationship was on the rocks, but at the end of the day, they still cared a lot for each other.

They were now all united at the Block's Yatch, to have a nice formal dinner, the one they had once every two months.

"Blue or Black?" Massie asked Claire, wondering which table napkins to use.

"Blue" Claire answered sure about herself, as she put the silverwear on the table.

"Howdy to you all," Derrick came in the yatch, as he greeted Massie by kissing her on her lips.

"D, help us with the food, Josh put all of the ready food next to the oven." Massie said. Derrick obeyed, and carried the plates of delicious looking sushi to the dining room.

"Hey guys!" a voice sang from the yatch's entrance door. "I'm here!" Dylan stepped in, wearing a black Catherine Malandrino dress with no shoes. She had become a free spirit here in France.

"Dyl! Could you get four bottles of wine from the wine cellar?" Massie asked. Dylan stepped to the stairs and walked down. Soon later, the rest of the guests came to the boat, and soon they were ready to eat their delicious dinner.

"Josh, this food is beyond amazing, you should totally be a celebrity chef." Dylan complimented on the food. All of the tasty sushi rolls were soon gone by twenty minutes.

"Thanks Dylan" Josh said as he bit the last roll.

"Now it's dessert time" Josh announced as he got up, collecting the dirty dishes and dirty silverwear. "Claire? Care to help me?" Josh asked raising his eyebrow. She immediately got up and helped cleaning up. The rest kept on chatting.

"Baby, the food was divine" Claire complimented the chef, her boyfriend with a kiss.

"Baby, _you_ are divine" Josh replied, as he kissed her deeper. He turned on the small tv, just that some noise was loud enough to cover their flirting noises. _There's a typhoon in St. Tropez, surprisingly. This weather is extremely strong and won't leave for at least a week. The situation is rather dangerous and we would like to suggest to not get off of your boats, houses, and hotels, the weather is too violent_. "Woah"

"Wow, it seems serious" Claire said, as she stared out of the window. It was indeed extremely strong, the palm trees were starting to get pulled away from the floor, and it was so violent that there were two trees floating in the sea. "Shit"

"Shit, this is so dangerous." Josh said as he scooped some green tea flavor ice cream on a few bunch of bowls. Claire could not keep staring away from the window, she looked like she never saw the rain before. She grabbed two bowls and walked to the dining hall.

"Have you heard?" Claire asked. "It's raining like so violently, and the wind is so strong that it pulled two palm trees out of the roots! I will not be surprised if our yatch end up in the middle of nowhere."

"That explains the weird noise coming from outside" Chris Plovert said.

"Ehmahgawd, is it just me or is the boat moving?" Dylan asked grabbing the table that was attached to the floor. Everybody looked at each other, then stared right at the window, and saw themselves separating from the harbor. As Massie zoomed closer, she saw a black haired boy walking towards the Rivera Yatch. _Cam_.

"Can't believe him" Massie shrieked.

"Whom?" Kristen asked.

"Cam let the boat's rope loose from the harbor" Massie explained.

"Oh my God, I'm about to vomit!!!!" Dylan said. She was sea sick, and coudn't stand being in a moving boat. The waves were enormous and it seemed like they were about to eat the boat and kill them all. The weather was not just rainy, it was a typhoon.

"Shit, how does this boat fucking work? We need to get back to shore!" Derrick freaked out at the pilot's room.

"Shit, we're dead" Kristen softly mouthed, freaking out. "Why the hell did this have to happen to us? Typhoons in the Mediterrenean do NAWT exist!!!"

"Okay, let's not be cynical here, let's just try to relax, make some tea, and watch a movie" Massie proposed, not even convinced by herself. They had no better to do anyway, maybe dying whilst laughing at a comedy movie was better than dying by freaking out. But even better..."Derrick, you and I let's go to my room" it was better to die with the one you loved.

They walked to Massie's bedroom, Massie sat on the shaking bed, and stared at Derrick before she filled him with kisses. "I love you" Massie whispered for the millionth time. She did love him. "Forever"

"Forever..." Derrick repeated after her as he unbuttoned her large button down striped shirt from Ralph Lauren. "Just keep in mind that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. This will not be the end of us Massie, even if this situation is pretty unuasual and pretty dangerous, trust me, I will promise you we will get through this"

* * *

** Review  
****I  
I  
I  
V**


	15. Death

Westchester, New York  
Saint Patrick's Church  
The Memorial  
June 20th  
10.00 AM

"Claire, she was a beautiful girl on the inside and the outside, she was the nicest, most sincere, honest, person I ever knew. She was the only girl I ever loved... The fondest memory I have of her was when we got together... It started out as a revenge plan, but it ended up in real love. The first time I actually realized that was when Claire and I went on a date in Manhattan, I can still remember what she was wearing, a blue Ella Moss dress with a pair of black pumps. The view was beautiful, the lights at night were mesmerizing and the noise was so distant that it seemed like it was all silent, I didn't know what was going on, because normally I would be staring at the view, and the Adriana Lima advertisement in Times Square, but this time... I didn't even take a glance at it. I just couldn't stop staring fixatedly at Claire's blue eyes. We stayed in that balcony for the whole night, we saw the sun setting and the sun rising, soon we realized it was time to go back, but we did not want to. We stayed there, shared technically the seventh kiss, but in our heart we knew it was our first_ real_ kiss." Josh finished, his eyes were all red, because of all of the tears. He walked out of the stage and up came Dylan.

"Well.. I am here to talk about my memories of Kristen... She was... My best friend since elementary school. We were like DKNY, there was no DK without an NY. We were always together, if we had a fight with our other friends, we would always stick together and calculate who was right and who was wrong. There was this one time we had a fight... We were fighting over this boy in seventh grade. Derrick Harrington to be exact." Dylan glanced at Derrick, and gave him a sweet smile. "We both liked him, and we later found out that he was just using us to get to Massie Block, well we got over it, and promised each other to not fight ever again over a boy. We never did again. She was the smartest girl I ever knew. The most capable, she managed to fit fashion and studying in her super busy schedule as well as part time jobs, and she worked it. She was admirable, and when she got accepted to Brown, I was so happy for her, it was her dream since sixth grade, and words can't even describe how ecstatic I was for her. She deserved everything she managed to get. It is unfair that after all she worked for, she won't be able to pursue her life like she always wanted to. It really isn't. K, I love you, I will never forget you." Dylan finished, crying. She ran off the stage, trying to hold her tears without managing and saw Derrick come up after her.

"I am here today to talk about the life of Massie Block, she was my girlfriend, a best friend, a daughter, a role model, she was loved by many people. Massie was the embodiment of style, beauty and elegance... In high school.." Derrick started speaking on the microphone.

He was the one of the three that survived in the fatal boat accident and came back to Westchester. Massie had died when the main door crashed open, and she flew out of it, Kemp had died by trying to save her since he was the closest to her, while Derrick was in the loo taking a dump. Claire had died when the television flew to her head and hit her immediately taking away her life. Dylan was still alive, she was asleep in the small cabin when all of the chaos had happened, Chris Plovert had died by dehydration and hunger, as well as Kristen. Both had died in the last day, where after a few hours they had been saved by a helicopter. The only ones that ever came back to America were Josh, Derrick and Dylan.

"Well, in high school, it's safe to say that Massie was the most admired girl in the whole school, she was confident, beautiful, privilaged, stylish, and was also really smart, and it was expected for her to be accepted to the best universities in America. She had big dreams, she dreamt of going to New York University with her best friend Claire, live in their apartment in Fifth Avenue, and live their life the fullest." Derrick wiped a tear from his eyes.

You could see everybody in the church wearing black expensive clothing, wiping their tears with a handkerchief. Kendra, who was wearing a black David Meister dress, a black fur coat on top, and a big black hat, that managed to cover half of her face. Her oversized sunglasses were not missing. William held her tight, him on the verge of tears as well.

"The last time I saw her before the boating accident was in my yatch... She was wearing a simple oversized shirt with a pair of denim shorts, not afraid of being judged as a 'fashion don't' I loved to see her relaxed, sweet, down to earth. She was a completely different person in France, she was not the stuck up person some people judged her to be." Derrick was now staring at his pointy feet, not being able to continue speaking. "Pardon me," He whispered on the microphone before he walked out of the stage, and ran out of the church. He took his car, and drove off to Massie's house. He asked the new maid to let him in, and ran to her bedroom.

He dived into her bed, took off his shoes, and got into the light covers. He kept on sniffing the covers, the pillow, imagining that Massie was next to him. He saw her angelic amber colored eyes, her perfect nose, those luscious lips, he dreamt of kissing them, touching the brown soft hair that smelt like strawberries. The Chanel n19 perfume that she spritzed like an obsessive maniac. He imagined her perfectly manicured hands softly touching his cheeks, and her lips planting a nice peck on his forehead, telling him that she loved him. _Then he woke up_.

* * *

**AHAHA i just killed them all, who know what happens next? I'd like to know your thoughts, review.**

**keep in mind, it's not over yet.**

**You Know What To Do**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V **


	16. Hope

The Sunshine Boat  
Saint Tropez, France  
June 20th  
10.00 AM

_Then he woke up. _He opened his eyes, and got up with sweat all over his half naked body. The weather was still a mess, the waters were all extremely intense, and they had been out in the dangerous water for three days. Thankfully the food didn't run out, but if they stayed another week it would. Derrick looked around him, the sheets were all messy, but there was no Massie Block there for him to kiss. He slammed the door open, and ran around the shaking boat in his Burberry boxers.

"MASSIE!!!" He shouted, his voice so intense, so close to losing its sound. He opened the door to every cabin, then the bathroom, then he rushed to the kitchen where he saw Claire and Josh having a cup of coffee together. "WHERE'S MASSIE!" they looked at him confused.

"She's right in the living room watching a dvd, Derrick, relax!" Claire said as she gave him a cup of coffee. He looked at the living room and saw Massie on the couch wearing Juicy Couture green shorts and a tanktop with a blanket on top of her taking a nap as Across the Universe was playing in the plasma screen tv.

"Shit" Derrick said as he sat down on the stool.

"What's wrong, why are you all sweaty?" Josh asked.

"Nightmare. It was terrible, you were all dead, the only ones alive were me, Josh, and Dylan" Derrick explained, kind of embarrassed, but still he didn't care.

"Yeah, those are terrible." Claire agreed. There was a vomiting sound from the bathroom, the three looked at each other confused, then walked to the last bathroom, and opened the door. They saw Dylan with her face touching the toilet, vomit on it.

"Dylan, are you alright?" Derrick asked, genuinly worried, he ran to her and grabbed her red hair, and held them in a ponytail as she washed away the vomit from her mouth.

"Shit, it's the sea-sickness. We need to get back to shore" Dylan begged, after a Listerine mouthwash.

"We do, but it's not up to us unfortunately, come here, put a finger on your ear, I'll get you to bed, you should get some rest, just close your eyes, and try to get some sleep, ok?" Derrick said as he carried the now really thin looking redhead to an empty cabin. He helped her getting some sleep, and then got out of the cabin to check on Massie. She was now sitting on the couch, interested on the DVD. She had a blanket around her shoulders, as she was eating some ice cream.

"Hey" Derrick greeted Massie with a long passionate kiss. "I'm so happy you're here"

"Are you kidding? We are here in the middle of nowhere, any of us could die anytime!" Massie shouted.

"At least we're here together" Derrick explained.

"Ehmahgawd! Look! The weather is getting better!" Kristen shouted as she headed towards the door, getting fooled by the ray of sun that was penetrating through the smoky grey clouds. She slammed the door open for some fresh air, and tripped over the stairs. Suddenly the ray of light disappeared, covered by the dark surreal looking clouds and the wind started blowing all over again.

"KRISTEN!!" Kemp shouted rushing towards the door, he tried to grab her hand, as Derrick and Massie came to the rescue. Kristen was now holding a piece of metal, fighting the waves that were now determined to drown her. Kemp tried to get out of the yatch, but the wind was so strong that it threw him back in immediately hitting a stool with his head. "KEMP!" Massie shouted as she ran to him, stopping the blood in his forehead from bleeding. She glanced behind to see how Kristen was doing, and saw Derrick trying to rescue her. He managed to get out and stay balanced as he grabbed Kristen's fragile hand, and struggled to get her up back to the yatch. "Oh my God, Derrick, be careful!!" Massie cried.

Kristen was about to get saved by Derrick, but right at that moment, the wind hit the boat, causing Kristen and Derrick both fall in the water immediately drowning, because they had lost all of their energy as they tried to pull Kristen back in the boat. "DERRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Massie cried, her eyes all puffy red, and her face in despair. "NO!! DERRICK!!!" Massie shouted again as she tried to get out of the yatch, and jump in the sea.

"MASSIE, Don't get out!" Chris Plovert was now out of his room, wrapping his arms around Massie's stomach, preventing her to fall out of the yatch as well. Massie tried to kick him with her legs, but didn't succeed. He put her in the couch where she started crying like a mad woman. Kemp was out of conscience, whilst Josh was looking out the door, trying to check if they were alive. He stared for twenty minutes, and no person popped out the water alive. He eventually closed the door, as the wind hit the boat harder than before. The atmosphere around the yatch was horrible. Derrick and Kristen had died. Drowned. And they were in the middle of nowhere desperately hoping for somebody to save them.

The Rivera's Yatch  
Living Room  
June 21st  
11.30 AM

Alicia Rivera was in her Yatch reading the day's newspaper whilst Olivia Ryan was making out viciously with her boytoy Cam Fisher. It had been like that for the past half an hour until Olivia pulled away, turned the tv on, and watched the news. "Cam?" She suddenly called for the boy's name.

"Yes?" Cam asked as he sipped some black coffee.

"Where is the Block's yatch?" Olivia asked what was a burden for her for over a week now.

"i don't know, why are you asking me?" Cam asked with suspicion.

"Don't lie to me Cam, I saw you last week unlatching the boat. Don't lie." Olivia whispered in his ear not letting Alicia hear.

"He did WHAT?!" Alicia shouted, obviously over hearing. "CAM FISHER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHERE ARE THEY!? SHIT WHERE's CHRIS!?!" Alicia said worrying about the guy she had obviously fallen for in past month they had been hanging out.

"What, don't try and tell me you didn't want Massie Block and her crew to disappear" Cam defended himself.

"WE MADE UP, CAM! You should stop holding a grudge on people! CLAIRE, and trust me when I say this, she HATES you. And this won't make it any better. You're basically trying to kill her and her friends, this is classified as third degree murder, If anybody is killed! Or it could be attempted murder, you are facing 20 to life of jail!" Alicia said. Of course she knew, she was daughter of Antonio Rivera. She grabbed her phone and dialled the national sea rescue emergency number and called it.

"Hello, I'm Alicia Rivera, there is an emergency at the Saint Tropez Harbor, about last week when the typhoon started a boat of my friend disappeared and never came back. It's worrying especially because of this crazy weather, they're probably in the middle of the sea helpless, yes, it's a big motoryatch, around 122 ft... It's called Sunshine, I am not sure if anybody is hurt, I am not in the boat. I just noticed this now, yes, please do call me when you've got some information" Alicia hung up, and glared at the boy who caused all this. "You are so dead"


	17. Dust

Saint Tropez, France  
Hotel La Bastide de Saint Tropez  
Suite 1203  
June 30th  
10.00 AM

"How is she doing?" Alicia Rivera asked the tall, dark haired woman known as Kendra Block as she was on the way to the Junior suite in the Hotel Bastide of Saint Tropez. That was where the group of people that came back alive were staying at for the moment. Kendra flew over to France as soon as she heard that her daughter might be in trouble. Derrick's and Kristen's parent came over as well, all hoping to find their offsprings.

"She's a mess... She didn't get out at all in the past few days, she doesn't eat, she doesn't do anything. I am starting to get worried for her" Kendra replied as she hugged Alicia who was coming for a visit. "You go see for her. I bet she will appreciate the visit" Alicia nodded and opened the door of the most requested suite of France. She slowly walked in expecting a room with gorgeous decor, and a room full of sunshine but only saw a room with the blinds shut, clothes on the floor, and a nasty humid and musty smell.

"Ehmahgawd, who has been living here! A troll!?" Alicia pinched her nose and as she took out her Angel perfume out of her bag. She sprayed it around the room. She looked around, and wondered in which door Massie Block was at. She pulled up the blinds letting the sunshine in the room. The rays of sun flashed in the dusty suite. It looked like it had been inhabited for years, decades! Alicia slowly walked around the room, and carefully opened all of the doors she could see. First room? Nope, it was an empty room. Nobody inside. Second room? Dylan Marvil and Chris Plovert sleeping. Okay, well.. That meant he was not serious about her or anything close to it. She opened the next room. Claire Lyons and Josh Hotz. Third room? Kemp Hurley, sleeping with a few bottles of Vodka and Jack Daniels next to him. Poor Kemp. She opened the last door and heard a Boys II Men song blasting out of the speakers. The room smelt like alcohol, and it was very dusty like the rest of the suite. The cleaning ladies HAD to come over, ASAP.

"Massie?" Alicia stepped inside uneasily, she looked around the room kicked off the dirty laundry and headed towards the bed where Massie was sleeping at.

"Whoever this is, get out unless you have news on Derrick and Kristen" Massie grunted, her head still leaning in the pillow.

"It's me Alicia" Alicia made clear as she sat next to her.

"Alicia" Massie repeated.

"I have news on Cam?" Alicia tried. Massie kept quiet, but she did want to hear. "He has been arrested last night, he was hiding in Kemp's yatch while it was empty. He's probably facing from 20 years to life."

"Deserves to" Massie silently whispered at herself. Alicia sniffed around.

"God, you smell_ really_ and I mean it_ really_ bad." Alicia complained.

"Don't mention God, he obviously doesn't exist, because if he did, Derrick would still be here"

"You've been praying?" Alicia asked surprised in disbelief. Massie never prayed! She wasn't even religious.

"What else can you do when your boyfriend just drowned when you're not even sure he's dead or alive!" Massie shouted before she burst out in tears. Alicia hugged her, and held her making her feel like they did when they were still friends. Alicia got some Vodka and poured it in a cup. She handed it to Massie who accepted it with appreciation.

"Just don't drink alone"

--  
--

Kristen and Kemp. Kristen and Kemp. Kristen and Kemp. Kristen and Kemp. Kristen and Kemp. They were meant to be. The Sea rescue told him that they hadn't found the bodies yet so there would have been a chance they would still come up alive. Kristen. Blue eyes. Kristen long blonde hair. Kristen. Sporty toned legs. Kristen. White straight teeth lined up in a semicircle. Kristen. Perfectly proportioned body. Kristen. Irresistible smile. Kristen. Humorous character. Kristen. Brown University intelligence. Kristen. The girl that changed Kemp forever.

_"Look. I'm sorry for what I said. Don't get pissed at me for saying those things. They are true I can guess. You would never want to be in a real relationship with me"_

_"Who says that?"_

_"Kemp. Do you like me?"_

_"I dont know"_

_"Do you have feelings for me?"_

_"Yeah. I do"_

_"Are you ready to be tied up to me?"_

_"I would try"_

_"Do you want to get back together?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Good. Me too"_

Kemp stared at the empty ceiling. Things sucked. Bad. It would have been easier to know she was deceased rather than being stuck with the thought she might still be alive but not found yet. He didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't know if he should have hope in him; he saw Kristen drown! He personally witnessed it, and she never came out of the water! Neither did Derrick. Okay he never saw her drown because he passed out. But he was there when the _accident_ was going on.

_Knock Knock._

"What" Kemp rudely shouted at the close door. A face popped inside the room. It was Alicia Rivera.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that you just received a call from the Harringtons. They received news from the police. Apparently they found two bodies in this random beach in Mallorca. The bodies are not identified yet, but it's still hope. Massie and I are going to the distric to check it out, we wanted to see if you wanted to as well" Alicia announced.

Kemp immediately stood up, and got off the bed. "Really!??! Oh my God, I need to get ready! Change!" Kemp said.

"Well hurry up because we only have thirty minutes until we leave" Alicia smiled, happy to see him so excited.

"I will" Kristen. Beautiful. Kristen. Drowned. Kristen. Mallorca. Kristen. Alive. Kristen. Hope. Kristen. I love you.

* * *

Hey you all, I updated once again.

I have this other story and you would make me so happy if you checked it out, and review it?

It's called Nowhere Close To Common. Here's a summary.

**Cam reads people's minds and is also telekinetic. Olivia Fisher can control any person's movement with her mind. They come to Westchester after a tiny incident with too much power using and find love in the weirdest ways.**

It's Cassie and either Jolivia or Olivington, not sure yet. Go check it out, it should be good.

xoxo loveme2times

_Review?_


	18. The End?

Saint Tropez Hospital  
Room 105  
June 30th  
13.00

Massie Block, Kemp Hurley, Alicia Rivera were running in the white French hospital corridors speeding faster than a train. They had just arrived to the hospital, with no clue if their friends were dead or alive. They slammed the doors of Room 105 wide open, to find their other friends all around two beds, sitting down and drinking coffee.

"What happened! Are they okay?" Massie shouted, catching the attention of everyone around her. Claire turned around in a smile. "Come on! Somebody tell me something!" She walked closer to the bed.

She saw her boyfriend on the bed, eyes closed, tubes attached to his body. He couldn't be dead. He was still in the hospital bed. But why was he not awake?

"He's going to be all right." Claire said hugging Massie. Massie broke down into tears. He was alive. He was alive. He wasn't meant to die in first place. But what about Kristen?

"What about Kristen?" Kemp asked, walking towards her bed. She was there. Her blond hair looking soft and heavenly. Everybody looked at each other, as if they didn't know what to say. "Guys?"

"Uh-"

"Come on! You're scaring me!!" Kemp shouted.

"She's in a coma, Kemp" somebody had the courage to say. Kemp broke down. He was on his knees, touching Kristen's hand. It was chilly. Tears couldn't stop streaming from his eyes.

He had the courage to be in a relationship, and now she was in coma. He didn't deserve this. Kristen didn't deserve this. They were supposed to live happily ever after. They were in love! And in his book love did not exist for eighteen whole years, until now.

"She can't be. We're in love!" Kemp shouted yet again. He hugged her and kissed her on her ruined lips. All the salty water had turned them all crispy and wintery. Josh hugged him from behind, and Kemp took his arm away from him, and ran off the room, away from the source of both his happiness and true joy as well as his sadness and depression.

The room was silent for a while. They were still mourning for Kristen and Kemp, but right then, Derrick's hand started to move. He was waking up. Massie's eyes lit up, and she immediately stood there beside him.

"DERRICK! Wake up!" Massie yelled at him, not meaning to sound like a bitch.

"Th-" He said, but couldn't finish. "Thir-"

"Somebody bring him water!" Massie commanded as she kept her eyes on him. His eyes were wide open now. A hand was holding a cup of water, and Massie immediately grabbed it, feeding her boyfriend the water. When he gulped it all, he managed to speak.

"Massie" was all he said.

"Derrick! How could you make me worry like that! You could have died out there!" she sounded like a mother, but she did not care. She couldn't help it. That was how much she missed him.

"I'm sorry, babe" Derrick replied, as he made a gesture to Josh asking another cup of water. He immediately obeyed. Massie kissed him on the lips endlessly, and every body's heart warmed and for half a second forgot about Kristen's tragedy.

Suddenly the doctor walked in, everybody focused on him, trying to squeeze some fundamental information out of him.

"Doctor, when can Derrick be released?" Massie asked, hopeful. After this event all she wanted to do was go out with him, make the most out of their time they had together.

"Soon, first we need to do some check up, and after you are free to go"

"What about Kristen, is she going to be okay?" Dylan asked the doctor. Her friend couldn't die.

"Hopefully she will wake up"

"Can we do these check ups now?" Massie questioned. She just wanted to get out. Have fun.

"Sure we can, you guys will have to wait outside though" Everyone obeyed and left the room empty. They were ecstatic that Derrick woke up, but they were surely anxious of having Kristen back in their lives.

Saint Tropez, France  
Nikki Beach  
July 15th  
15.00

Derrick Harrington was tanning in Nikki Beach, as he cuddled Massie Block.

He was alive, and that was perfect. Massie was there with him, and that was perfect. They were making the most out of their time together, and that was perfect. All their friends were there with them, soaking up the sun, and enjoying afternoon cocktails as waiters dressed in white served them. The smallest things were the most enjoyable, that was what he realized.

"Oh my God. I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow" Massie whined, as she bit the piece of strawberry that came with her cocktail. It was a Bellini, prosecco which was an Italian wine, mixed with peach juice.

"This is basically the start of something new, and the end of an era" Alicia commented, as she hugged Chris.

"Well, let's look at the bright sides" Claire said, in her solar self. "We will start college, and we will meet every holiday in either Westchester, or in a location we decide together"

"We have to promise to each other that no matter what plans you might have we have to meet every single holiday" Josh asked, as he held up his pinky, feeling very girly as he did so.

"Yes. I don't care if your grandpa is sick, or if you have a job interview at Vogue. WE need to meet every single holiday" Massie held her pinky up high as well.

"And let's promise to each other that we will keep in contact, no matter what" Dylan joined.

Everybody held their pinkys and promised each other all these things.

Kristen was still missing though. She was sent to Westchester, so that she could have been in company of her family. They were going to see her right before they all departed to their own ways, and hoped that she woke up, but now the chances were still quiet thick. The doctors and family were still hopeful, but truthfully, they didn't really know if she was going to make it.

"I know! Let's do, every thanksgiving in Westchester. Winter Holidays in either St. Barts or the Italian Alps. Spring Break in the Mauritius, and every single summer in St. Tropez" Massie proposed.

"St Tropez..." Josh twitched his lip unsure. "I'm not sure it would be safe to come back, you know"

"Exactly. Especially after what happened this summer." Claire backed him up.

"Well, that's true. It was so full of drama" Massie agreed with her friends.

"But not all that happened was bad" Derrick tried to defend Saint Tropez. After all it was thanks to St. Tropez that Massie and Derrick got back together. And all the good memories they shared there didn't have to be shadowed by the tragedies occured recently.

"True. It's how we got back together" Massie kissed her boyfriend's soft lips. "And thanks to this we are friends again" She said to Alicia.

"True that"

"Well, then let's do summer in a new place every year." Dylan suggested, as she eyed a bartender that couldn't stop staring at her.

"That would be nice"

"Well, that's settled then" Massie wrapped the conversation up. She help her drink up high, and everybody did the same. "To an everlasting friendship"

"Amen to that"

* * *

**I guess this story is pretty much wrapped up.**

**But I will update with another chapter as soon as I can.**

**See, I'm pretty busy. So I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier. **

**it's been almost 4 months since I last updated. :S. I'm so bad.**

**Well, next chapter will be set in the future. **

**Tell me if you want Kristen to wake up or just die.**

**Review, please!**


	19. Turning Point

The Block's Estate  
Massie Block's Bedroom  
Saturday, July 26th  
15.00

The I-Pad was nothing like it used to look like before summer. It was full of brown recyclable boxes (recycling was cool) stuffed with expensive and especially exclusive items of clothes and shoes. The owner of the I-Pad, Massie Block was still packing, but she was too exhausted to continue.

She would have Inez do her work, but Inez did not know what Massie wanted to bring to New York City and what she wanted to leave, so she decided to do so alone. The windows were wide opening, welcoming the hot July sun into the room.

She still had one month of freedom to go, before she was going to face the next chapter of her life. But all she wanted to do was spend some quality time with her best friends. Or just friends.

She couldn't believe that half of their vacation was over. What were Claire and Massie going to do in New York City for a whole free month? Maybe they could have taken the first flight to somewhere absolutely loco. But without any seas or anything.

Las Vegas would have been fun. If only they were old enough! Casinos, and Luxury really attracted her. How about Monte Carlo? She had just left South of France, what was she thinking!

Right then, somebody knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Massie shouted, her hands busy touching a beautiful gown she had worn for prom. It was an Armani gown. It was beautiful and a shade of blue she had never seen before.

"Massie, did you call?" It was Claire, her best friend in the whole world.

"Yes," Massie confirmed. "I need help packing. Did you finish yours?"

"You're still packing? I finished mine like yesterday!" Claire asked shocked. Massie made a defensive face. "Well, it's true, you do have much more stuff"

"Exactly."

Claire got started, as she folded a blouse from Barney's New York. It was yellow and chiffon. Then put it in a brown empty box, where she filled it with many other things, such as jeans, and pants.

"What are we going to do in New York for a whole month?" Massie asked. She was still playing with the Armani gown.

"Settle down?" Claire responded as if it were obvious. "You're still folding that gown? You're so slow!" Claire got the gown out of Massie's arms, and folded it herself and put it in the gown box.

"I can settle down anywhere in just a day. And plus, Manhattan is our second home" Massie insisted, she threw a few pair of shoes in a shoe box.

"What do you have in mind, Mass?" Claire asked kind of irritated. After this Saint Tropezian vacation, all she wanted to do was relax. Vacations with the PC never felt like vacations. Too much drama. Too much stress.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just being stupid. After everything that happened maybe another vacation is not the right thing we need" Massie came back to her senses.

The packing was almost done by five pm. The sun was still shining, the room was empty yet full of boxes that stood in the way. They called Inez to bring two Margaritas by the pool.

They were just taking in the sun's rays and sipping Margaritas as Massie's phone started vibrating. Derrington it read. Massie smiled at the picture that showed up with the caller's ID. It was a picture of them two back in seventh grade which she had sent from her computer to her phone.

"Hello?" Massie answered the cell after she sipped her Margarita.

"Hey baby, I'm coming over. I need to talk to you" Derrick's voice was agitated, something was not right, and Massie definitely knew it.

"Is everything all right, Derrick?" Yes, please say YES. Massie's thoughts were begging. Everything was going smoothly now, why did it never last?

"Yes. Tell Claire that Josh is coming too" Derrick said as he answered Massie's prayers. But Massie knew that things were not really alright like he pretended to be. Something was off in his tone. She got off the phone to inform Claire, anxious to know what was going on with Derrick.

Ten minutes later, Derrick showed up in his mother's silver Mercedes Benz, he parked in the driveway, and walked towards the pool in the back yard. Josh was pacing behind him. By then Inez had already prepared the snacks for the guests, and they were sitting under the gazebo, waiting for Derrick to speak up.

"Is everything all right?" Massie asked, still worrying. She picked a red juicy looking strawberry and bit it.

"Well, kind of. It's good yet bad." Derrick answered, still uneasy about everything.

"Those this involve you too, Josh?" Claire asked concerned. Josh nodded.

"Milan called." Derrick finally blurted out.

"Who's Milan?" Massie asked raising her eyebrows with suspicion. Was he cheating on her with a girl named Milan? She was ready to get up and throw the plate of nice strawberries all over his face.

"Milan as in AC." Josh tried to help out. Massie's and Claire's face were still blank.

"God." Derrick frustratedly got up. "We've been recruited to get trained to play for freaking AC Milan, the football team where David Beckham has currently been playing in the past four months, and where Kaka' the Brazilian player plays?"

"What?" Massie and Claire both answered in synchronization.

"When?" Massie asked, serious was written all over her pretty face.

"We're leaving on tomorrow. They called us to let us know just yesterday. It's pretty last minute but apparently two of their players switched to Manchester United just last minute" Josh answered this time. Obviously Derrick was scared of this reaction Massie was having.

"_Tomorrow_? Josh, are you _crazy_?!" Claire shouted.

"I would be crazy if I let this once in a lifetime chance go away" Josh replied, sternly. He had made his choice. Claire could have done nothing to stop him. Neither could Massie with Derrick.

"Well, he's right. This is the moment where most changes would be happening" Massie unexpectedly supported Derrick's and Josh's decision. "You would be crazy to let this chance go."

"Really?" Derrick asked shocked.

"Just don't expect us to stick around. Or at least me. That would be just a torture" Massie coldly stated. "I guess if I see you in the future and our feelings will still be the same, we could start over"

Derrick hugged Massie, who was holding back tears. She just wished Derrick wouldn't squeeze her that hard because she was afraid to let the tears go. She was not going to cry in front of everyone, damn it!

"No matter what happens in the future, I'll still love you no matter what" Derrick whispered in her ear. Okay. That was enough. Holding back tears did no good to her, tears streamed down from her pretty deer-like eyes, wetting Derrick's smooth tan skin.

Massie let go, turned to her back to dry her eyes and gave a normal face.

"Would you be willing to try a long-distance thing?" Josh asked Claire, hopeful. They had been together for so long, she didn't want to break up, but honestly long distance things never worked.

"I don't know Josh, we'll have to see about that"

* * *

**I know this chapter is not the longest of all, but I needed your opinion, so click on that review button and let me know if:**

_1. you want a sequel  
2. do you want the sequel to be set during university or after that?  
3. if you want Josh and Claire to stay together or if you want two single ladies mingling in New York ;)_

**Ready. Set. Review!**


	20. Start of a New Life

_To Celebrate the Last Chapter, I'm going to make extra-long. Enjoy :D_

* * *

New York, New York  
The Block & Lyons Apartment  
The Living Room  
Thursday, August 14th  
20.00

The Fifth Avenue apartment was gorgeous. It was not as big as Claire thought it would be, but it was surely plenty for two. It was decorated very modernly, and everything seemed to be cubic. The color scheme was black and navy, and it was simply lovely.

Massie's room was very nice, it was attached to the walk in wardrobe that could never miss in Massie's life. The wardrobe was filled with clothes that had been unpacked by Inez who came over to help them clean up and everything.

Claire's room instead had a very big wardrobe, attached to the wall. There was enough space for a king sized bed, a small couch, a plasma screen tv, a desk with a computer and chair. It was very nice, and it was a gift from Mr. and Mrs. Block. She was like a second child to them now.

"Shall we order pizza or Chinese food?" Massie's familiar voice shouted from the kitchen. Claire twitched her lip, unsure on what to answer, pizza was probably the best choice. Chinese food made her sick 70% of the time, and tomorrow she had an interview at Teen Vogue as an intern. It was probably the best way to start her career in fashion.

"Pizza!" Claire finally decided. She layed on the leather couch, and wondered about how things changed so fast. Back in seventh grade, when she was still poor, Massie was the one who wanted to get into the fashion world, and now she was preparing to be an interior designer, and already grabbed a safe spot in the most successful company in the East Coast.

She had always wanted to pursue photography, but once she got richer than before, she realized how fashionable she could be, and decided to pursue her career in fashion. Maybe be a stylist for fashion shows, or maybe work for a fashion magazine. Anything that involved fashionable clothes and shoes did okay for her.

She opened the window of the apartment, and looked down the street from the fifth floor. It was full of fashionable people walking around and business people talking on their cellphones as they carried their expensive briefcases.

Claire was supposed to end up a fashion person, and Josh was supposed to become a rich businessman. They would marry, be the most envied couple from Westchester, and have ah-dorable kids together. But of course, things could not always be right for long.

At least she was not single alone, she had Massie, and they were ready to mingle. She had already spent ten days sulking and eating ice creams and watching romance flicks, and could feel the five pounds she had probably gained.

It was now time to get back on track. Josh was probably sleeping with Italian babes and having the time of his life, so why couldn't_ she_?

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang, Massie received the pizza, and paid in cash. When he was out of the way, Massie called Claire and they ate in front of the telly.

"I'm so excited for your interview tomorrow!" Massie exclaimed once she finished a bite of the pizza.

"I know me too! Finally a chance to start over" Claire said, obviously thinking about Josh. She thought that they were not one of those common couples that broke up straight after graduation. She thought they were better than that. Obviously she was wrong.

"Well, we have to celebrate tomorrow if you get the internship!" Massie proposed. "How about clubbing?"

"Sure, but you forget we're still minors" Claire said.

"That's why I got these!" Massie got two things that looked somewhat like IDs and somewhat like booklets. Claire opened hers, and saw inside her picture, and some fake details on the left. "They're Italian"

"Italian Fake IDs?"

"Yes. Because obviously they will notice if our fake IDs were American, they do this as a job." Massie explained as if Claire was stupid.

"Okay" Claire said shaping an 'O' with her pretty lips.

"Well, once you finish the interview, give me a call and we'll meet for lunch at SoHo" Massie changed conversation. "Then we can go for a shopping spree at the Meat Packing District, and later we can prepare for our clubbing night"

"That sounds like a plan" Claire agreed. They turned on America's Next Top Model, and watched the drama-filled re-runs until they decided it was time to get some beauty sleep for the next day.

New York, New York  
Teen Vogue Offices  
4 Times Square  
Friday, August 15th  
11.00 AM

Claire was standing in front of the Teen Vogue offices just in time to get inside for her interview with Editor in Chief, Paulina Hales. She was dressed the way a Teen Voguer would look like, with the hottest pieces from Milan's and New York's fashion week's hottest lines, including Marc Jacobs, Dolce and Gabbana and BCBG Max Azria.

She entered, and went to the secretary. "Claire Lyons" Claire said to the woman. She fixed her cotton and silk very short playsuit. It was the perfect August outfit, especially with the 'african' tribal earring from John Hardy. Her hair was bang-less, and beach wavy in a natural look.

"Paulina Hales is expecting you in here office. Second-last floor, the secretary will show you the way" the woman instructed. Claire left, took the see-through transparent elevator with lots of business men that checked her out and stopped at the second last floor as instructed.

The secretary walked her to Paulina's office, where she found a woman in her thirties dressed head-to-toe in designer. Claire immediately recognized a dress from the Miu Miu spring/summer line. It was a dress in bronze.

"You must be Claire Lyons" Paulina stood up to shake Claire's hand. "I heard lots about you"

"You heard a lot about me? From where?" Claire asked nicely and curiously.

"I read the newspaper. I see you a lot in fashion magazines in the 'street-wear' section." Paulina explained. "I always loved you looks"

"Really? That probably just made my day!" Claire exclaimed. This opinion was really a lot coming from Paulina. She recalled being photographed with Massie quiet a few times whenever she was around NYC. People from all magazines would take a photograph of them two posing in the streets.

"Well, it's my honest opinion." Pualina finished, as she wanted to start talking about Claire's job. "So, you are applying for the internship, right?" she flicked through some files.

"Yes, I would really like some experience whilst I'm still in university to prepare me for the future" Claire tried to sound professional. "This would prepare me for the fashion world, and open up the possibilities in the future years"

"What direction do you want to go to?" Paulina asked.

"Probably styling. For photo shoots, runways shows, and also working in a fashion magazines would be a dream"

"What was your favorite look from _F/W 09/10_?"

"It must be the Marc by Marc Jacobs' Annie Hall look, you know, the one with the burgundy hat, the big 'blanket' brown scarf, red tights, and bright shoes?" Claire said with confidence. She had loved the look since the first day she saw it on Style(dot)com.

"Nice choice! I loved that look as well." Paulina agreed. "Thank God, I think I found a worthy and deserving person for this position! I really enjoy your outfit today. It's quiet lovely."

"You think? Thanks, I love the Miu Miu dress you're wearing! It's beyond amazing!"

"Yeah, straight from the runway. I love the playsuit, it's very 50s. The tribal earrings and the YSL cage shoes were a spring/summer must. You're bag is also the perfect choice for your outfit. Is it the Dolce and Gabbana Miss Martini shoulder bag?"

"Exactly" Claire nodded.

"Well, I think this interview is done. I have enough to tell me that you're the right person. You'll get a call from my assistant by Tuesday telling you the instructions, and you can start as soon as possible" Paulina got up. They shook hands, and Claire got out of the office helplessly ecstatic. Trying to not look like a maniac, she got into the elevator biting her inner cheek. She just needed to call Massie and tell her the big news.

---

"Two stake tartares" Massie ordered the waiter dressed in white with a black apron on top. "And some white wine, the oldest in disposition if possible"

"Straight away" the waiter replied heading to the restaurant's canteen. Massie could not believe that Claire had gotten her job so easily. They didn't go like this normally. She's had to wait for an answer for at least a week, and she would then either cry for the rejection or for the happiness. But Claire was obviously a different case.

She knew what she was doing. She knew high-fashion, and knew what it took to get there, she had prepared for this moment for all of her later teenage life. By dressing up with Massie whenever they went out.

"I need to thank you Massie" Claire suddenly said, distracting Massie from her thoughts.

"For what?"

"I've come this far only thanks to you." Claire admitted. "Remember how I used to dress back in seventh? Thanks for your bitchy ways of insulting my style I decided to take more care of myself and that's how I ended up so cultivated in fashion"

"That's a funny way to thank me, Claire. But I couldn't agree more" Massie laughed. Wine came over, the waiter poured it in their wine cups. "Let's celebrate. To your new un-paying job. It will be worth it"

"I am pretty sure it will. And let's also take this time to toast to our new start, as beautiful, fashionable, admirable, and most importantly _single_ ladies" Claire continued as she held her drink up high.

"Amen to that"

Beverly Hills, LA  
The Marvil-Rivera Mansion  
The Garden  
Monday, August 18th  
10.00

After a tough choice between schools she wanted to attend, Dylan Marvil ended up going to UCLA to pursue a career like her mother to get a broadcasting major. She had no idea how she ended up living with Alicia, because they hadn't reconciled a 100%.

But when she found out Alicia was attending UCLA as well to study the exact same subject she thought that it made sense if they moved in together in a villa bought by the Riveras and the Marvils.

Dylan still grieved for Kristen who was living in the other side of America, she was still in a coma in Westchester Hospital. But she had to move on. She was going to visit the East Coast often, obviously. And as she visited her mother, Massie and Claire, her sisters she would also spend a lot of time with her best friend who was missing the future she had worked so hard for.

All of her dreams. Brown University. Her career as a doctor, completely vanished. Life was so unfair. She deserved to wake up. To make everything worth it.

Dylan's aim this year was to find herself a man who was worth her time. No more random hook-ups. What she needed was a man she could trust and have an actual relationship with. She had to work on that.

The telephone rang.

"Hello?" Dylan answered the cellphone.

"Dylan! It's mom, dear"

"Hey mom, how are you?" Dylan asked as she sipped a drink.

"I'm doing great, honey. I have great news, baby" Merri-Lee chanted.

"Really? Go on, tell me!"

"Well, do you remember what we did back when you were still in seventh grade? Right after you got kicked out from OCD?"

"Are you talking about when you sent Alicia and Massie to LA so they could get exclusive interviews with the Dial L for Loser stars?" Dylan recalled.

"Exactly! We were thinking we could do the same exact thing now. We want to send both you to get some exclusive interviews in the behind the scenes of the hottest movies coming out."

"Seriously? That's freaking amazing! Mom you're the best! When are we to start?" Dylan almost shrieked.

"The day after tomorrow. The make up people will be at your house the day after tomorrow at nine o'clock. Be sure to be up by then, you can't rush perfection, you know?" Merri-Lee said wisely. Dylan couldn't help but smile.

"Okay mom. Thanks for everything, I really appreciate it" Dylan thanked her mom. She really did appreciate it.

She had a job, a house, a car, and had gotten into a great university. Her life was perfect. She could see her life forming up into something really worth-while. She had everything handed to her in a silver plate, but she didn't mind. She was not like other rich kids that felt like they wanted to make their own fortune instead of living off their parents'. Instead she was grateful of everything that was served to her right under her nose.

This was a new start. And she could be anyone she wanted to be as long as she worked hard for it. And she wanted to become a business woman. She had the lemons in her hands, all she had to do now was squeeze the juice out of them. _Hard_.

---

Alicia Rivera could have never imagined herself as a girl that committed to a guy. She had always been considered la _puta_, and by now she was getting used to that term.

However, now she had a boyfriend. A long-term boyfriend. Well for her it seemed pretty long even though it was just a few months they had been together. Who knew Chris Plovert and her were going to end up as a couple. Living under the same roof. Sleeping in the same bed. Waking up every single day in his arms.

He, was going to start USC this September. Studying business, since he wanted to take over his father's company in the future. If she and Chris were to get married... Well, wasn't it too early to think about those things?

She was in the bathroom, staring at the clock in the wall. On her right hand a paternity test from a drug store. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Time never passed. She had to think about something else.

She gave away her wardrobe that resembled to a trashy hookers' to the people that had been hit in the Italian Earthquake back in April. It was generous of her, but also very anxiety-releasing. All she wanted to do was just get rid of them and never see them again.

Now her closet was filled with Ralph Lauren goodies. Her preppy style was back, and she was ready for a debut as a new Alicia Rivera. A new, and improved Alicia Rivera.

Her past was behind her; no more Cam Fisher (thank Gawd!). He was thrown in jail thanks to her father who managed to get him to stay in jail for 20 years to life for attempted first degree murder. No more trashiness clinging to her. No more dumb blond bimbo following her around. She was free. Free from all the stress and the past drama. This was her chance to make the most of it.

_Just as long as that stick didn't show any red sign._

* * *

_Okay, I've got news for you_**.**

**There will be a sequel** (I need help with a name).

**Haven't decided on the setting yet.**_ You guys need to help me out here again._

**Most of you want it to be after university but I am more fond of the university setting.**

**Especially now that Leesh is maybe pregnant.**

**Well, could you please tell me again in a review if you want it during university or work? **

**Maybe you changed your mind after reading this chappie or something.**

**I'll let you know with more info soon. **

**Just review and let me know if you have any other suggestion as well for the sequel.**

**Thanks for following me for so long. x3**

**xoxo loveme2times**

* * *

This is the end of this series. But this story will have a sequel, so keep reading. ;)


End file.
